Les Vengeurs version Barton
by Hassou Milet
Summary: Et si Clint Barton n'était pas un ancien voyou au grand cœur ? Et si rien n'était comme on le croyait ? Découvrez Vengeurs, le Making Of par Clint Barton en personne !
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

C'est après le shawarma que tout commence, en fait.

On pourrait s'attendre à ce que ce soit une Fin. Belles images finales d'un film : des débris incandescents volent dans l'air et les héros, sales, fatigués mais satisfaits sont assemblés autour d'une table, dans le dernier restaurant intact au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Fin, et place au générique.

C'est peut-être une fin, en fait. Pour beaucoup de gens, ça doit l'être. Pour beaucoup, fin d'une journée horrible alors que le soleil se couche avec indifférence sur les ruines de Manhattan. Pour les pompiers, sauveteurs, agents de police et secours divers, c'est la fin d'une invasion, la première de son genre et l'occasion d'évacuer les blessés et d'aider les survivants. La fin d'un cauchemar. Le début de la guérison.

Pour les médecins et la municipalité, c'est le commencement de mois de travail pour revenir à une vie et une circulation normales, peu importe les cadavres de baleines spatiales abandonnées dans les rues.

Clint Barton est familier avec ce cycle, il a fréquenté son lot de champs de batailles. Jamais encore au milieu de New York, non, mais il a connu des villes vivant sous les bombardements, incessants ou soudains et sait que la vie triomphe toujours même au prix de situations incongrues.

C'est pourquoi le shawarma de fin du monde ne le choque pas terriblement. Il est affamé, et les coupures d'électricité inévitables dans la grande métropole blessée vont mener rapidement au rationnement. S'il veut de la nourriture fraiche et abondante, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

La scène ne le choque donc pas. La compagnie, oui.

Romanova et lui travaillent en équipe assez souvent, simplement parce qu'ils sont affectés au même agent. Les Spécialistes comme eux (« atouts » n'est plus politiquement correct, apparemment) ne peuvent travailler pour SHIELD que sous l'autorité d'un agent dont la loyauté est prouvée. Il est possible qu'une seule personne soit jugée capable de les contrôler. Ou alors personne d'autre ne veut avoir affaire à eux. A son avis, les deux sont possibles. C'est quand même du gâchis. Leurs spécialités, à Romanova et à lui, se chevauchent : pourquoi avoir deux assassins professionnels quand un seul suffit ?

Il a appris à ne pas poser de questions. Il n'est pas payé pour penser, et tant qu'on ne lui demande pas d'endosser la responsabilité pour les erreurs des autres, il ne se plaint pas.

Romanova et lui passent donc pas mal de temps en compagnie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlent beaucoup, sauf pour une opération. Ils ont appris à s'y faire.

Les autres participant à cette scène de partage le surprennent, par contre. Captain America ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont décongelé pour le lancer directement dans la bataille ? Clint n'est même pas sûr qu'un mois se soit écoulé depuis le dégivrage. Ça ne peut pas être sain. Banner ? Le Hulk, au milieu de Manhattan ? _Qui_ a autorisé cette opération ? Il a croisé Thor et s'en souvient bien : muscles, foudre et marteau, oui. Cerveau, plan, et évaluation des dégâts ? Non.

Stark. La dernière fois que Romanova a parlé de Tony Stark c'est pour regretter qu'il ne lui ait pas été assigné comme cible. « Un vrai plaisir » prend du poids venu d'une femme qui a tué des années par devoir et maintenant par pénitence, aussi bizarre que ce soit.

Et maintenant tout ce joli monde est assis, joue contre joue, plaisantant comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Huh. Il a vraiment dû rater quelque chose pendant son coma assisté.

Ce qui l'étonne le plus, c'est l'absence de Coulson. Qu'on ait relâché Clint dans la mêlée en lui disant : « tire de ce côté » est déjà surprenant, il soupçonne que la situation était plus désespérée que ce qu'il en a vu. Le fait que personne ne lui ait réclamé un rapport contredit tout ce qu'il connait de SHIELD.

Et que l'agent auquel il est affecté ne soit pas là pour reprendre contrôle…

Il avale son shawarma tout en élaborant des hypothèses.

Attaque directe sur le quartier général ? Fury est invalide ?

Ça réclamerait la présence de la Troïka : Sitwell, Hill et Coulson sont l'autorité immédiatement en dessous du Directeur.

Mais il s'attendrait quand même à ce qu'on lui délègue un agent mineur. Ou est-ce que Romanova est son escorte ?

Autant lui demander.

« _Hé_ , _chaton_ », plaisante-t-il en russe (c'est la seule langue dans laquelle elle accepte ses petits surnoms), « _est-ce que tu me ramènes au QG ou on attend Coulson_ ? »

Silence.

Il a été plutôt discret, ou du moins il le pense. Il n'a pas mimé sa question mais il ne l'a pas criée non plus et avec le bruit du désastre autour d'eux et le boucan d'une bande de héros en descente d'adrénaline, il comptait sur sa partenaire pour lire sur ses lèvres.

Mais apparemment, il a prononcé les mots magiques.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Les autres se regardent, le visage crispé et incertain. Stark fixe la table comme un enfant coupable. Le Captain, qui somnolait sur la table est soudain bien réveillé.

« Romanova ? »

Il la fixe. Sa partenaire n'est pas une femme facile à bouleverser ou à lire. L'air perdu qu'elle affiche est vraiment inquiétant.

La Veuve Noire se reprend.

« Coulson est mort. »

« … »

Du coin de l'œil, il enregistre distraitement Captain America tordant sa fourchette.

« Comment. Quand. »

Sa voix est vide d'émotion et il ne ressent effectivement rien. Ça ne peut pas être réel. Une hallucination ? Est-ce qu'il est encore dans le coma, quelque part à Stuttgart ?

Elle explique. Les autres ajoutent des détails çà et là. Ils le regardent comme une bombe qui va exploser et pour la première fois il réalise que le projet _Vengeurs_ , le fantasme chéri de Fury, s'est réalisé. Il y a les fondations d'une équipe devant lui. Avec encore beaucoup de points faibles, d'accord, et maintenant que la crise est passée, c'est un miracle s'ils survivent un mois ensemble… mais il y a quelque chose là. Une possibilité et Clint…

Clint _vit_ de possibilités.

C'est quand ils se taisent, tous, après que Stark ait émis un dernier flot de justifications et ce qui ressemble fortement à des excuses que Clint réalise qu'ils attendent sa réaction. Romanova est tendue et anxieuse, elle vient sans doute de réaliser que le protocole habituel n'est plus applicable. Mais les autres… les autres le guettent comme s'il était une victime. Ou plutôt comme s'il était la veuve d'une victime. Ils le regardent avec pitié, avec culpabilité, avec remords.

Il faut qu'il sorte de cette pièce. Avant de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

« J'ai besoin d'air. », il déclare avant d'enjamber le banc où il était assis et de sortir sans regarder personne.

Il sort par derrière. Bien sûr qu'il a repéré la sortie de secours, c'est un professionnel, c'est la base. Seize moyens de sortir de cette salle de restaurant dont seulement cinq par la porte principale. Les dégâts lui donnent un avantage : le plafond est plus accessible que d'habitude.

Il ne peut pas s'éloigner trop : il a des ordres permanents. Savoir si ces ordres tiennent toujours… c'est le point de ces cinq précieuses minutes qu'il s'accorde, avant que Romanova en bon petit agent surmonte son émotion inattendue et le retrouve.

Il termine dans une petite ruelle sombre, encombrée de poubelles mais presque intacte : le lieu idéal pour vendre de la drogue, dépouiller un passant trop naïf ou dormir à l'abri des flics. Il connait les rues comme ça : elles sont le décor de son adolescence, il y a vécu ou en a vécu. Il est aussi seul qu'il peut l'être, pour les quatre minutes qui lui restent.

Coulson est mort.

Coulson. Est. Mort.

Un bruit comme un échappement de gaz lui échappe et il doit se bâillonner lui-même pour ne pas trahir sa présence plus bruyamment.

Coulson Est Mort.

 _Putain de bâtard_ , pense-t-il avec une joie intense. Enfin. Onze ans après, le putain d'enculé de bâtard est mort.

Ça ne peut pas être vrai. C'est trop beau. Mr Super Agent, décédé ?

Mais l'histoire est assez incroyable pour être plausible. Pour tuer Coulson, il fallait bien un prince extraterrestre fou, une arme magique et cinq superhéros pour venger sa mort. Il ne manque plus qu'un cercueil de bois flottant sur un fleuve de bière pour compléter la légende. Ça pourrait encore être un coup de Fury, il en a monté de plus grosses, mais s'il se découvre maintenant, l'histoire origine des Vengeurs s'écroule et il a cinq (enfin au moins deux : Captain America et Iron Man) types très très énervés sur les bras surtout s'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se sentir coupable.

Ça sent quand même le coup monté, la scène parfaite : mais Fury a pu se servir du cadavre qu'il avait sur le moment (et pourquoi un type qu'ils connaissaient tous à peine vaut plus que les centaines d'agents qui sont morts sans se faire remarquer, il se le demande).

Trois minutes.

Putain d'agent Coulson, que Dieu le maudisse, est enfin mort. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour Clinton Francis Barton ?

Contrairement à ce qu'imaginent la plupart des agents qui le croisent, Clint a été « accepté » par SHIELD « sous conditions ». Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas été accepté du tout : il a été recruté au bout d'un fusil, comme pas mal de mercenaires le sont. Sa situation était assez mauvaise pour qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment dire non (le canon d'un fusil est un langage en son genre) mais il pensait vraiment signer tout ce qu'ils voudraient de la main gauche et se tirer quand il irait mieux. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le retenir avant. Les gens qui croient qu'il a seulement appris le tir à l'arc prouvent seulement qu'ils ne connaissent rien au cirque. Il est assez bon en clown (et déguisements), s'entend bien avec les animaux (même ceux qui ne devraient pas) et l'évasion est un de ses meilleurs atouts.

Mais à vingt-trois ans, il commençait à être connu et c'est une leçon qu'il retiendra : tout ce que les gens savent de toi pourra être utilisé à tes dépends. Aussi quand il a croisé SHIELD, ils étaient prêts pour lui. Il a vu son dossier depuis (au moins la partie accessible) et la première recommandation est de ne pas croire un mot de ce qu'il dit, ni aucune de ses expressions. _Barton_ , disent-ils, _est un menteur accompli et un escroc expert. Sa carrière de mercenaire est relativement récente. Les années précédentes, il a vécu de la crédulité des gens._ Suivait une longue liste de gens dont d'après eux il aurait « abusé ». Pas tous, bien sûr, loin de là, mais assez pour mettre en garde même des agents qu'il n'a jamais rencontrés… s'ils valent leur pesant de cacahuètes, bien sûr. Il y a toujours des idiots, même dans SHIELD, qui préfèrent suivre leur première idée alors même qu'ils travaillent dans l'espionnage et la tromperie professionnelle. Pendant un temps, il a été affecté au tri des nouveaux agents pour séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie, mais il prenait trop de plaisir à les enfoncer. Maintenant, il est appelé une ou deux fois par an pour estimer les plus extrêmes et voir s'il peut en tirer quelque chose.

Deux minutes.

Il a été affecté à Coulson parce que le fils de pute est celui qui l'a attrapé et lui a cassé la jambe, parce qu'il l'a fait rouler de ce toit dans la benne en dessous avant de lui expliquer qu'il était maintenant un atout de SHIELD. Et parce que Coulson est le seul estimé même pas assez maousse, mais assez malin pour le rattraper s'il s'enfuit. Ou le précéder. Lui et Clint ont eu pas mal de « rencontres » au cours des années, mais ça fait sept ans que Clint n'essaie même plus sauf pour le principe. Il vit la vie honnête du petit agent moyen, sans ambition, ivre de bière légère le weekend et plaisantant avec les juniors. La seule idée le fait vomir, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a pour l'instant : disparaitre, se dissimuler si profond que ses maitres oublieront (peut-être) que c'est un renard qu'ils ont en laisse, pas un chien.

Peut-être.

Mais sans Coulson… ses chances ont triplé.

Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Il est un peu trop tard pour reprendre son existence de tueur à gages. Oh, il a toujours la capacité, une grande partie des missions consiste à tuer qui gêne l'organisation pour laquelle il travaille, même s'il le fait aux couleurs du drapeau (ou dans la nuit sans laisser de carte). Mais Clinton Francis Barton a toujours été terre à terre et il pense encore que c'est ce qui l'a sauvé alors que son mentor est mort et son frère en prison à vie. Ses exigences sont modestes. Barney voulait dévorer le monde et ça lui est revenu dans la gueule. Clint aime vivre, merci.

Mais la vie d'un tireur d'élite dépend de sa vue. 30 ans est le maximum de l'acuité visuelle, après c'est la dégradation prévisible. SHIELD lui assure qu'ils ont une retraite prévue pour lui, et il les croit presque. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas : il veut sinon la grande vie qu'il a connu à dix-huit ans, au moins plus que la moyenne. Un pavillon et un jardin, ça n'est pas assez, il n'est pas un pompier.

Il a 28 ans. Il lui reste deux ans, peut-être trois avant de quitter l'agence. Il peut les utiliser à son avantage pour améliorer ses conditions.

Coulson est mort. SHIELD est dans le bordel le plus complet. Même Fury n'a pas pensé à lui envoyer une escorte ou un message. C'est le chaos.

Il veut en sortir avec la plus grosse part du gâteau, une réputation impeccable et personne qui le poursuit.

C'est faisable. Il a déjà le commencement d'un plan.

Il faut qu'il parle au Directeur.

« Il faut que je parle au Directeur », dit-il à Romanova qui a choisi ce moment pour apparaitre à l'entrée de l'allée.

Ça commence maintenant, se dit-il avec un frisson d'excitation. Le temps est revenu de jeter ses dés sur la table. Et maintenant il est plus vieux, et si SHIELD le connaissait quand ils sont venus à ses trousses, maintenant lui les connait dans les moindres détails.

« Allons-y », se contente-t-elle de dire.

* * *

A Suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Le Quartier-Général ressemble à une fourmilière éventrée. Non seulement le départ des secours pour New York a commencé là, mais il est évident que les bâtiments ont vu plus d'action que prévu. Tout est fonctionnel mais il y a assez de verre brisé par terre pour reconstruire quelques étages de baies vitrées. Les agents en costume se pressent et s'empressent, lunettes fumées fermement en place et trop occupés pour leur jeter plus d'un coup d'œil. Un ou deux font la grimace en le voyant, mais il n'est pas le premier ni le dernier à être retourné contre son agence par science, torture ou magie. Personne n'osera faire de lui une cible : demain ça pourrait être leur tour.

Ah, SHIELD et ses merveilleuses perspectives d'avenir. Lavage de cerveau garanti, remplissez simplement le formulaire B33.

Coulson est mort. Ça vaut toutes les peines du monde. Il devrait envoyer un cadeau à Loki. Peut-être plus tard.

Romanov le conduit en silence à l'étage du Directeur. Brave petite âme communiste. Elle croit encore que si papa est mécontent de toi c'est la fin du monde. Et Fury fait un remarquable Big Brother, c'est vrai.

Même maintenant avec son air crevé et ses vêtements pleins de poussière. Hill est là, uniforme ensanglanté mais autrement impeccable, et Sitwell avec son costume froissé. Les têtes de l'hydre.

Est-ce qu'il est censé avoir peur ?

« Barton, » gravelle Fury. « Qu'est-ce qui mérite que je détourne dix minutes de mon précieux temps alors que j'ai un héliporteur à réparer et une ville à remettre sur pied ? Si c'est pour des excuses, ça pouvait attendre l'année prochaine. »

Hill et Romanova redressent le dos sous le reproche. Sitwell reste affalé et ferme les yeux. Lendemains de mission. Joie.

« Les Vengeurs, » fait Clint sans préambule. « Qui s'occupe des Vengeurs maintenant ? »

Ils se redressent tous et le fixent, sauf Romanova qui garde son regard sur le mur en face d'elle. Ne pas attirer l'attention, ne pas contrarier le boss, c'est ce qu'on lui a appris.

Ça en fait une partenaire tranquille, c'est sûr.

Au bout d'un moment, Fury reprend d'une voix un peu plus tendue.

« Sept agents sont morts directement sous vos flèches, Barton. Plus d'une trentaine indirectement - je sais reconnaitre vos tactiques d'assaut. »

Clint hausse les épaules. Loki l'a chargé d'organiser l'assaut et il l'a fait de son mieux, c'est vrai. Il n'a pas honte. Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'un patron le monte contre un autre.

« Aucun message ne m'a convoqué à l'étage psy. » fait-il remarquer.

Les trois se regardent, ce qui confirme son diagnostic : tout le monde s'en fout. A moins qu'il se mette à massacrer les agents dans les couloirs, il y a de plus gros chats à fouetter.

« Et vous croyez que vous pouvez remplacer Coulson ? » fait Hill avec un mélange de haine et d'incrédulité.

Hill ne croit pas qu'un atout puisse devenir un agent. Ce sont deux états d'esprits très différents d'après elle. Clint partage son opinion mais ça n'est pas le moment de le dire.

« La question, » rétorque Clint, « c'est qui d'autre ? Un membre de la Troïka est mort. Ça laisse un tiers des opérations sans direction, tous les gratte-papiers en l'air et les Ressources Humaines dans le vide. Comme vous le disiez, vous avez un Héliporteur, une organisation et une ville à réparer. Qui a le temps pour les Vengeurs dans tout ça ? »

« Il a un point. » fait Sitwell en ouvrant un œil.

Hill représente la discipline militaire de SHIELD (paramilitaire mon œil), Sitwell est le côté pratique (les opérations spéciales, celles qui n'ont pas peur de se salir les mains) et Coulson…

Eh. Coulson était la « morale » de l'organisation. La ligne droite, le drapeau américain, la loyauté fanatique.

Clint lui apportera des fleurs. Et pissera sur sa tombe.

Un regard de plus doit être échangé, qu'il ne saisit pas, parce que Romanova est sommairement renvoyée du bureau sous le prétexte de faire son rapport « à qui de droit ».

« Arguments, » éructe Fury.

« A ce moment précis, » enchaine Clint rapidement – Fury ne plaisantait pas au sujet des dix minutes – « on a le potentiel pour une équipe : un groupe d'individus unis par une culpabilité commune et qui ont gagné une bataille ensemble. Des amitiés se sont bâties sur moins. Avantage et inconvénient : ils sont tous endommagés. Laissés à eux-mêmes, ils ont peut-être quatre jours avant de se demander ce qu'ils font là et de se disperser aux quatre coins du monde. »

« Et vous croyez que vous pouvez les faire changer d'avis ? » fait Sitwell d'une voix monotone mais avec un sourire tordu.

Clint leur sourit. Ce sourire désarmant, qui s'excuse un peu et qui lui a fait gagner la confiance de tant de gens. L'équivalent de la queue remuante du chien qui sait qu'il a merdé mais qui ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Je vivais de gens comme ça, patron. » fait-il avec sa voix de brave-jeune-homme-qui-en-a-vu-de-dures. « C'était ma spécialité avant que quelqu'un me mette un arc entre les mains. »

Sitwell se redresse, les yeux grands ouverts. Hill a l'air de vouloir vomir. Il comprend. C'est toujours dur de se rappeler qu'il a plus d'une corde à son – eh ! – arc.

Fury… Fury a l'air intéressé.

« Cinq minutes. » c'est tout ce qu'il dit.

C'est assez.

« Ils ont besoin d'un ami. Stark, Rogers, Banner… ils ont besoin d'un gentil organisateur. Quelqu'un qui leur facilitera la vie et qui leur permettra cette merveilleuse expérience : faire partie d'une équipe. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire d'eux-mêmes, ils se méfient de la laisse, mais cet os-là ? Ils ne connaissent pas encore. »

« Hawkeye, vous vous portez vraiment volontaire pour être SuperNanny ? » plaisante Sitwell, le regard acéré sous des paupières lourdes.

« Leurs intérêts sont les intérêts de SHIELD. Les intérêts de SHIELD sont mes intérêts. »

« Vraiment. » fait Fury.

Et c'est le cœur de la discussion. Il a peut-être deux minutes pour les convaincre. A ce niveau du jeu, sincérité ne veut plus rien dire.

« J'ai vingt-huit ans », fait Clint.

Vu leurs expressions ça n'est pas la réplique qu'ils attendaient.

Tant mieux.

« Un tireur d'élite atteint son maximum d'acuité visuelle à 30 ans. Après c'est la pente libre. »

Ils comprennent.

« D'ici quatre ans, Hawkeye ne sera plus qu'une légende, » fait Clint comme si ça ne l'enrageait pas. « D'autres agents, plus jeunes, le remplaceront. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie en gratte-papier. J'ai des goûts de luxe et des compétences à monnayer. Je peux être la laisse officieuse des Vengeurs, celle qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas parce qu'elle est trop évidente. Si je suis Agent Barton… »

« Ah. » fait Fury.

Clint se tait. Il a posé son offre sur la table et son prix. A eux de décider.

.

Romanova et lui sont ramenés à la tour Stark en véhicule officiel. Le fait que le chemin entre leur itinéraire et la base principale de SHIELD ait été complétement déblayé des débris de la bataille… montre bien l'importance que leurs maitres accordent à Stark et au pouvoir qu'il possède. Le voyage se fait en silence. Romanova est très mauvaise quand il s'agit de juger les gens. Leur style de combat, oui, leur personnalité non. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu seulement l'armure chez les Vengeurs - Tony Stark est trop imprévisible pour elle. De Clint, même après toutes ces années, elle ne connait que le dossier officiel et l'appréciation que SHIELD a de ses capacités. Coulson lui-même l'a mise en garde : Ne jamais croire ce que dit Barton. Ne jamais lui faire confiance. Même s'il a maintenant une autorisation venue d'En Haut, elle est mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il est en charge.

Coulson est celui qui le connaissait. A fond. C'est pour ça que huit ans après, Clint grince encore des dents en pensant à lui. Enflure. Tellement de plans déjoués parce que M. Parfait a toujours trois trains d'avance. Toutes ces évasions, toutes ces manipulations, même les presque inoffensives, qui devaient lui assurer un peu de sécurité quand les choses tourneraient mal…

Non, Coulson était déterminé à ce que son archer accomplisse son acte sans filet.

Clint sent presque le sourire étirer ses lèvres. Son vrai sourire, celui qu'il ne montre jamais aux vivants parce que le monologue du « j'ai gagné maintenant nananère » ne sert qu'à donner des chances à la victime. Mais il est vivant, Coulson est mort. Il se sent presque libre.

Et le premier acte va commencer.

L'accord qu'il a avec la Direction divise son temps en trois :

Il ira encore en mission quand ordonné (mais pas pour un bon bout de temps. On a plus besoin de lui ici. Romanova par contre va être très en demande et son absence ne gênera pas ses plans.)

Il a été promu au grade d'agent officiellement _comme tout atout en a la possibilité_. Il a les diplômes, l'ancienneté et l'expérience. Seul Coulson le retenait et son statut ne pouvait pas être changé sans passer par Super Agent. Maintenant… en tant qu'agent de niveau 8, il est autorisé à prendre la tête de n'importe quel département si besoin est, et besoin est. Le QG est un bordel total, les agents courent à droite et à gauche, les responsabilités se perdent dans la masse. Fury, Hill et Sitwell sont surchargés de travail, comme Romanova va l'être, parce que chacun a sa spécialité. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour reprendre le contrôle au niveau de base de l'organisation si on veut qu'elle continue à fonctionner. Et il a marchandé le droit de tenter sa chance. Rien de plus mais c'est plus qu'il n'a eu depuis des années.

En dernier, il sera la liaison officielle des Vengeurs « en attendant que les choses reviennent à la normale et que quelqu'un d'adéquat puisse être trouvé » en tout cas c'est la version officielle. Officieusement, il est chargé de garder un œil sur les bizarros, d'obtenir des résultats de façon récurrente et d'en faire quelque chose qui ressemble à une équipe si possible. Personne ne croit vraiment à ses chances de succès, mais Clint pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont trop professionnels, si on peut dire. Toutes ces années passées à penser en termes neutres les empêchent de voir la petite image, les gens derrière les pions : Banner derrière Hulk, Stark et Iron Man, Rogers et Captain America. Des symboles, vrai, des armes, peut-être, mais pourtant des gens et les gens sont incroyablement désireux d'être manipulés.

En échange il a la liberté d'un agent : les mains libres tant qu'il obtient des résultats, le droit de se déplacer à sa guise tant qu'il tient tout le monde au courant et la possibilité de gérer son budget personnel tant qu'il reste dans les limites de la loi.

Ça va être facile.


	3. Chapter 3

La première étape, pense-t-il quand sa partenaire le dépose au rez-de-chaussée de la tour « A » avant de lui négocier un accès aux étages supérieurs, est de poser une pierre de fondation, un « Clint est passé ici ». Il a besoin d'initier un contact personnel avec Stark, de préférence avant que l'autre se rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas vécu une grande aventure ensemble parce que Clint se battait de l'autre côté. Et il se trouve que ces crétins lui ont offert le prétexte parfait. Comme il le disait, Romanova est un très mauvais juge de caractère, mais ses rapports sont exacts à la virgule près. Clint a pris soin de lire la version tapée tout en regardant la vidéo (les agents de niveau 8 ont accès à presque tout). Ce qui fait qu'il a non seulement une assez bonne idée de qui est qui et qui réagira comment (il les a presque tous croisés à un moment ou un autre, même si eux ne l'ont pas vu) mais il sait aussi pourquoi la plupart évitaient son regard quand le sujet de Coulson est venu sur le tapis : sa partenaire, cette cruche, en essayant de rester vague sur les rapports entre un atout et sa « laisse », leur a laissé entendre que Clint et Coulson étaient « proches ». Et chacun de ces crétins, oubliant que SHIELD est _paramilitaire_ en a conclu soit qu'ils étaient a) amis inséparables b) une équipe incomparable c) mariés ou presque.

Sérieusement.

Il s'est passé et repassé les images des derniers instants à cette table et a failli s'étrangler de rire devant la figure de Stark.

Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait dépouillé ce gars de sa fortune ? Oh oui, ils essaient de le tuer plutôt.

(Il faudra quand même qu'il se méfie de Potts et de Rhodes, au cas où _eux_ seraient la raison pour laquelle leur ami ne verse pas de pensions à droite et à gauche. Enfin.)

En tout cas, il a reçu sur un plateau sa place parmi les Vengeurs : la veuve éplorée du type qui est mort pour eux. Un rôle à sa mesure. Il s'agit maintenant de le personnaliser et de laisser Stark se faire un portrait de Clint Barton, Hawkeye, héros par accident.

Quand Romanov lui signale d'un hochement de tête que la voie est libre, il pénètre le hall presque furtivement, sachant que pratiquement aucune de ces personnes pressées qui font la queue au rez-de-chaussée ne s'apercevra de sa présence mais que les caméras ne peuvent pas le rater. Il s'est fabriqué un visage vide, figé, qui transmet à la fois le choc et l'homme-qui-continue- à-marcher. Et Coulson qui parlait de ses « petits trucs minables ». Heh. Regarde du fond de ton enfer, trouduc : avec mes petits trucs minables, je vais me les mettre dans la poche, tes Vengeurs.

Dans l'ascenseur il reste droit, le regard perdu dans le vide. La posture parfaite de « je ne peux pas me relaxer ou je vais m'écrouler ». Quand l'ascenseur lui parle, il exécute parfaitement un sursaut réprimé. Il est évident (pour lui) que Romanova aura fait un report détaillé sur l'intelligence artificielle qui contrôle le bâtiment mais c'est bon de laisser au génie ses petites plaisanteries : ça l'aide à croire qu'il contrôle la situation.

Point bonus : Stark babille quand il est mal à l'aise ce qui évite à Clint d'avoir à faire la conversation. Son grand arc de bataille est un prétexte parfait et il se retrouve bientôt dans l'atelier du type, sirotant une tasse d'excellent café pendant que Stark tripote l'objet (et lui ajoute probablement une douzaine de niveaux d'excellence).

« Tu as l'air incroyablement crevé, Cupidon » lui demande l'autre à un moment. « Nuits blanches ? »

Et voilà une excellente entrée en matière.

« Me souviens plus. » grommelle-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans sa tasse.

Silence inconfortable. Stark déteste les silences inconfortables. Clint le sauve en relevant la tête, en affichant un sourire manifestement faux et en posant la question.

« Hé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté le meilleur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que vous ayez ramené Loki sur l'Héliporteur ? »

Stark, désespéré d'échapper à tout semblant de malaise, se lance dans un récit épique, avec mouvements de bras, salive volante, morceaux de chansons et bruits de robots associés. Clint s'assoit et le relance quand il perd de la vapeur. Ils perdent bien trois quart d'heures de cette façon et ne s'arrêtent que quand ils sont interrompus par Banner qui est très surpris de trouver Clint là.

Clint lui n'est pas du tout surpris. Est-ce que quelqu'un croit vraiment que SHIELD a relâché sa surveillance sur les Vengeurs après la bataille ? Naïfs.

« Oh, » fait Stark soulagé par la présence apparemment familière (frères de science ?) « Bruce, Clint Barton. C'est Hawkeye. »

« Je lui ai offert de rester dormir ici » dit-il à Clint. « Et d'y habiter aussi, d'ailleurs, mais il me résiste, pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Mais je l'aurais à l'usure… »

« Tony. » fait calmement Banner, et oh miracle, le flot de paroles s'arrête. « Je n'ai pas encore pris de décisions. Désolé d'interrompre, » fait-il à Clint avec un regard réservé, juste un poil trop poli pour être appelé méfiant. Oui, celui-ci n'a pas oublié que Clint fait partie de la grande machine et que Romanova et lui travaillent souvent ensemble. Mais Clint est venu préparé.

Avant que le malaise ne s'installe (ce pourquoi Stark lui sera reconnaissant) il se lève du banc avec les mouvements lents de quelqu'un dont le corps se ressent de jours entiers d'exploits athlétiques, soit comme un octogénaire terrifié à l'idée de glisser sur le trottoir.

« J'allais partir, » fait-il d'une voix paisible en posant sa tasse de café sur le comptoir. « Je n'ai pas remarqué que l'heure du diner approchait, désolé. Je vais vous laisser y aller. »

Directement à Stark.

« Merci pour l'arc. Je n'en ai pas besoin immédiatement, mais… »

Et c'est le célèbre haussement d'épaules du mec qui se demande quoi faire de sa vie mais qui ne veut emmerder personne avec ça.

Banner n'est pas équipé pour résister à ce haussement d'épaules, son sentiment de culpabilité se lit sur son visage.

Stark est déchiré : il ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un partir sans leur donner quelque chose, une tasse de café, un gadget, un diner…

« C'est déjà l'heure du diner ?! Whoa, je n'ai rien vu venir, rien prévu non plus, heu, on peut commander quelque chose, Hawkeye, tu veux rester et manger avec nous ? Seulement plus de shawarma, c'est pas bon, je me demande à quoi je pensais… »

Le tout accompagné de petits regards en coin du côté de Banner ce qui prouve qu'il n'est pas aussi insensible à la tension présente qu'il le prétend. Clint lui adresse un petit sourire fatigué et moqueur.

« Stark, je doute que tu puisses trouver un seul restaurant qui continue à livrer à domicile à New York ce soir… »

« Hey ! Je ressens cette remarque, ce sont les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, ici, patrie du commerce libre ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des tas de petits entrepreneurs sur la brèche… »

« Et dans les débris, » fait doucement Banner qui apparemment a plus de sens de l'humour que son apparence ne le prédit.

Bon à savoir.

Mais ce poisson-là doit se tirer doucement et se gagner de bonne foi, alors essai deux : dernière chance. Clint rit et tapote le comptoir.

« C'est la proposition la plus tentante que j'ai reçue depuis… je ne me rappelle plus depuis quand, mais je devrais sans doute rentrer. Je n'aurais sans doute même pas dû sortir, mais… »

Il hausse les épaules et sort de l'atelier à un pas modéré. Les deux autres le suivent jusqu'à l'entrée principale où il pause pour reprendre son sac.

Le sac. L'accessoire idéal pour gagner du temps.

Maintenant à vous de jouer les gars, vous avez vu ce film : je retourne vers la base, j'ai l'air épuisé d'un zombie et vous savez que les derniers jours ont été un cauchemar pour moi. Réplique ?

« Beaucoup de travail, j'imagine » fait Banner d'un ton toujours très bas comme s'il avait peur de réveiller un monstre.

Clint se frotte les yeux, laissant voir sa vulnérabilité et son épuisement pour une seconde.

« Ça et le fait que personne n'a vraiment le temps de me débriefer à l'étage médical, mais tout le monde se souvient que je menais l'assaut et que j'ai tué sept agents de mes propres mains. Ça refroidit un peu l'ambiance. »

Les deux naïfs en face de lui grimacent. Oui, ils peuvent imaginer.

Clint empoigne son sac et le place lentement sur son épaule. Est-ce que ça va marcher ?

« J'aurais cru, » fait Banner les sourcils froncés, « que SHIELD se montrerait plus professionnel. »

Clint laisse tomber sa tête en avant, signe évident de fatigue.

« Et dans quelques semaines, quand l'ordre sera revenu, j'imagine que chacun trouvera sa place. Mais en attendant, chaque fois qu'on me voit… personne n'a encore rien dit mais… ça n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'espérais rentrer à la maison. »

Voilà. Tous les mots clés ont été employés : maison, exclusion, injustice, solitude et en sous-titre « c'est de ma faute, je sais ».

Banner lui jette un regard apitoyé et Stark s'agite, incapable de supporter une scène émotionnelle (il doit haïr les anciens westerns avec leurs heures de silence et de regards croisés).

« Je peux commander du chili ! » s'exclame l'inventeur. « Mexicain ! Des enchiladas ! J'ai envie d'enchiladas, vous n'avez pas envie d'enchiladas ?! Reste Barton, on va commander tout le mexicain du moooonde, ou alors chinois ! Qui n'aime pas la cuisine chinoise ?... »

Il leur tourne le dos et part au milieu de son discours, sans doute à la recherche d'un téléphone, mais plus vraisemblablement pour fuir la scène. Clint n'a pas à se forcer beaucoup pour le regarder partir d'un air hébété : à 100 à l'heure 24h sur 24, Stark doit épuiser beaucoup de gens. Il se tourne vers Banner, comme pour obtenir confirmation et permission à la fois.

Le scientifique hoche la tête d'un air narquois comme pour dire « eh oui, je m'y suis habitué mais ça va te prendre du temps » mais confirme d'un petit sourire tendu mais sincère.

« Il ne sert à rien de refuser l'Oracle, le train Stark te passera dessus. »

« Et comment ! » crie une voix dans le lointain appartement.

Le sourire se fait plus sincère.

« Il va sans doute commander la moitié d'un restaurant mexicain, » fait Banner. « Toute aide sera bienvenue. »

Clint rend le sourire avec celui qui le fait paraitre, il le sait, bien plus jeune.

« Super » fait-il avec le ton d'un merci. Banner se détourne, gêné (cette maison est pleine de « non ne me faites pas parler de mes émotions, pitié ! ») et le guide vers la cuisine.

« Je ne peux pas rester ce soir, » fait-il quand les deux zigotos sont à portée d'oreille. « C'est vrai qu'il y a plein de boulot et il faut que je m'y mette. Mais sûr qu'une enchilada ou deux aiderait. »

Et voilà comment on attrape deux des mecs les plus diplômés du monde : en trébuchant sur ses voyelles et en conjuguant mal les verbes. Leur petit cerveau survolté calcule très vite : pas un cerveau c'est clair, c'est un cœur alors, un jeune homme généreux et bon avec les gens, regardez comme il nous a sauvé de cette scène embarrassante tout à l'heure !

Et voilà le portrait de Clint Barton qui s'imprime dans les esprits de Tony Stark, génie extraordinaire et de Bruce Banner, qui devrait pourtant se méfier plus.

Mais les génies jugent toujours trop vite.

Quatre heures plus tard, il part, laissant les génies se disputant sur la grandeur de l'univers. Il est tenté de leur dire d'aller se coucher, mais c'est trop tôt. Alors il se contente de les « laisser à leurs vies échevelées de milliardaires » en pensant que ça fera réagir Banner… à un moment ou à un autre.

La soirée s'est mieux passée qu'il l'aurait prévu. Il a marqué sa place en tant que Barton, un jeune homme que rien n'affole, qui accepte les excentricités des uns et des autres et qui pense que normal n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt vu qu'il a grandi dans le cirque !

Comme tous les mômes abandonnés, ses deux zigotos ont passé beaucoup de temps à rêver de s'enfuir avec le cirque même s'ils ne peuvent pas l'avouer maintenant, terribles cyniques qu'ils sont. Alors il leur raconte des histoires marrantes avec juste une pointe de réalité, un aperçu de l'envers du décor, plus les coulisses d'un théâtre que quoi que ce soit de réel, et ils le dévorent et en redemandent. Il glisse quelques accidents rigolos arrivés à SHIELD, à l'entrainement et ailleurs et se les attribue sans honte. Il ment de façon très évidente en affirmant qu'une liste de toutes les choses que Hawkeye ne peut plus faire à SHIELD a été créé et ils le prennent sur le fait avec indignation et un grand plaisir dans leur propre vivacité d'esprit.

Enfin, il les laisse avant qu'ils se lassent ou soient obligés de redevenir des adultes responsables et de lui offrir une chambre. Stark l'invite à repasser quand il veut, et il accepte « juste pour respirer un peu de temps en temps ».

Il repart en laissant son arc, et en comptant deux des Vengeurs dans sa poche.


	4. Chapter 4

Il rentre et dort.

Parce que blague à part, il n'a vraiment pas dormi une seule fois tout le temps où Loki le possédait et ne semblait pas en avoir besoin mais maintenant son manque de sommeil le rattrape et il ne peut pas se permettre de faire des erreurs grossières.

Des erreurs, il y en aura toujours. Le tout est d'être prêt à les rattraper.

Le lendemain, il s'attaque au problème SHIELD. C'est vrai que certains le foudroient du regard dans les couloirs, mais bien moins qu'il en a donné l'impression, et même si ceux-là le confrontaient ils ne trouveraient personne pour les soutenir : il n'est pas le premier, il ne sera pas le dernier et personne ne veut être celui qui change les règles de peur d'être celui qui en pâtit la prochaine fois.

Le véritable obstacle est double : les agents, même juniors sont habitués à penser à lui en tant qu'atout, pas en tant qu'autorité. Il a actuellement encouragé cette vision des choses. Beaucoup d'agents aiment Hawkeye, un type cool, pas vulgaire, mais plus détendu que les collègues et qui n'a pas peur de partager son expérience avant une première opération. Coulson limitait ses contacts avec la piétaille pour ne pas le laisser « créer sa propre armée au sein de SHIELD » mais son dossier officiel le qualifie de « sociable » ce qui veut dire que non seulement il connait les trois quarts des agents en présence au QG en ce moment, presque tous le connaissent aussi. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il est hors de l'uniforme le plus souvent possible ou s'il porte cette affreuse nuance de violet. On le voit de loin et tout le monde l'a vu au moins une fois.

(En ce qui concerne la discrétion, une fois qu'il a retiré le violet, il n'a plus rien d'extraordinaire : blond, taille normale, musclé comme ça arrive – il met des manches quand même – pas laid mais pas beau, yeux bleus ordinaires. Quand les pro cherchent Hawkeye sur le terrain, c'est Barton qui se glisse derrière les patrouilles dans les souterrains).

Il commence par chercher un bureau. Ça a beau être une organisation paramilitaire, il y a beaucoup de complets présents dans les couloirs et pour eux il y a _une_ manière de penser : le costume, le bureau, le pouvoir. Clint ne va pas se mettre en costume (en tout cas pas sans raison majeure) mais il a besoin d'un QG personnel où rassembler ses troupes. La base est toujours dans un désarroi inquiétant (deux jours après !) donc c'est facile de trouver un ensemble de pièces imposantes, dont quelques bureaux. Quelques réquisitions (merci badge niveau 8) et le tour est joué.

Maintenant il est temps de réquisitionner des gens. Clint ne peut pas tout faire ni être partout : il lui faut déléguer. Le fait que l'ordre ne soit pas revenu montre que les lignes de pouvoir habituelles ne marchent pas. Il est donc tout à fait justifié (en tant qu'agent 8) à prendre la situation en main (et les autres auront intérêt à avoir de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas l'avoir déjà fait, des têtes ont roulé pour moins que ça).

Clint n'est pas un dieu de l'informatique, mais il se débrouille : il a suivi tous les cours nécessaires. C'est l'affaire d'une demi-heure de parcourir la liste des agents et de découvrir qui est mort, qui a été déplacé, qui est sur le terrain et qui ne fait pas son boulot. Ça aide qu'il ait passé les onze dernières années à mémoriser autant de détails possibles au cas où. Donc en général il sait qui il veut. Il choisit une équipe de dix et leur donne rendez-vous par mémo une heure plus tard. Ce qui lui laisse le temps de découvrir ce qui ne va pas en plus de l'évident « des agents expérimentés courent dans les couloirs en s'arrachant les cheveux ».

Quand les agents arrivent, un par un, il les met au travail sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir. Il leur explique qu'en temps de crise, le maximum d'agents a été rappelé pour « gérer », même ceux qui sont généralement plus utiles sur le terrain.

« Et Romanova ? » Ils lui demandent généralement à ce point de la conversation.

« _Gérer_ ne fait pas partie de ses compétences », il leur répond sans sourire et sans s'arrêter.

Il les laisse vérifier discrètement son niveau d'autorité et les entraine ensuite dans un débat sur « comment régler les problèmes que nous rencontrons ».

Comme il le supposait, la plupart des problèmes sont simples. Il suffirait que quelqu'un s'assoie une heure et fasse le boulot. Mais avec une invasion extraterrestre sur les bras, les tâches routinières sont passées en bas de la pile des priorités. Résultats, les cuisiniers de la cafeteria n°4 n'ont pas été payés, donc ils ont cessé de venir au boulot, et les 250 agents qui comptaient sur cette cafet' sont obligés soit de sauter un repas soit de perdre du temps à sortir – sans compter que même si le rationnement n'a pas été déjà mis en place en ville, les restaus ne sont pas vraiment ouverts.

Il faut être Tony Stark pour obtenir du shawarma encore chaud.

Les agents qu'il a choisis ne sont jamais les chouchous de quelqu'un d'autre. D'abord parce que ceux-là ont été répartis à des postes plus importants, ensuite parce que même s'ils sont obligés de lui obéir, ça n'est jamais mauvais d'avoir une carotte en main. Les dix qu'il a choisis sont de bons agents qui seront un jour – à son avis – de très bons agents mais qui ont été négligés pour une raison ou pour une autre. (L'un d'entre eux parce qu'il est strictement végétarien et que ça cause « trop de complications sur le terrain. » Huh.)

Il doit leur expliquer, encore et encore, que les agents en charge sont soit morts, soit envoyés sur un cas plus urgent soit en train de courir dans les couloirs. Eux – le groupe – doivent prendre la situation en charge parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre.

« Et franchement, que le QG ressemble encore à une fourmilière deux jours après l'incident, ça ne choque vraiment que moi ? »

Devant les regards échangés, il comprend que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ce sont des agents qui ont appris à se taire alors ils l'ont fermée. Bon. Maintenant il faut qu'ils l'ouvrent.

« Les tâches de base, » leur dit-il, « celles sur lesquelles tout le monde compte, n'ont pas été accomplies depuis 48 heures. Si nous n'avons aucune idée d'où sont les agents en charge, c'est parce que le registre n'a pas été mis à jour. Si nous ne savions pas que la cafétéria 4 était fermée, c'est que personne n'a gardé un œil sur les paiements. Si j'ai pu m'approprier ce bureau, c'est parce que personne ne sait plus qui est censé l'occuper. A partir de ça, pouvez-vous imaginer dans quel état sont les transports ? L'équipement ? »

Grimace générale. Ils ont compris.

« On va y aller petit à petit. Greyman, Lange, les paiements devraient être automatiques. Découvrez ce qui s'est passé, facilitez les paiements et réquisitionnez des coursiers pour signaler aux cuisiniers qu'on les attend. »

« Est-ce qu'ils voudront venir ? » demande Lange, l'air sceptique.

« Ils vont avoir besoin d'argent. Tout le monde va en avoir besoin, » répond Clint. « Et _nous_ avons besoin de quelqu'un pour faire l'inventaire des stocks avant que le rationnement s'installe. J'offrirais bien de la nourriture fraiche, puisqu'elle ne va pas tenir de toute façon, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'on a avant de faire des promesses. On a besoin d'un service minimum. Au travail. »

Greyman et Lange sont hautement compétents. Mais Lange a une fois émis un jugement moral et Greyman n'aime pas les blagues de cul parce qu'il a une sœur qu'il aime beaucoup. Ça suffit à en faire sinon des parias, des occasions manquées. Ce qui est franchement ridicule et même un peu dangereux, parce que Lange peut convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi et Greyman est un roi de l'organisation. Clint n'a plus à s'inquiéter de ce côté-là, ils sont en charge.

 **«** Murdoch, Feysel, vous êtes la brigade de l'intimidation : vous allez appeler les services les uns après les autres, sauf le médical, et leur rappeler poliment qu'il y a des consignes à suivre dans les cas de ce genre. »

« Poliment ? » s'enquiert Feysel avec précaution.

« Poliment. Même quand ils hurleront dans le téléphone au sujet de « la situation actuelle », vous insisterez calmement pour qu'un rapport soit fait, oral ou écrit et vous les appellerez « Agent » pour leur rappeler qu'ils sont censés être les professionnels ici. Vous garderez un ton égal pour leur dire que la marche normale des choses a déjà repris et qu'on attend juste leur rapport pour y ajouter leur département. »

Feysel et Murdoch sont deux armoires à glace avec très peu de goût pour la violence inutile. Ils ont été écartés des postes importants à cause de « leur refus de prendre des actions décisives ». Ils ont aussi sauvé à SHIELD des millions de dollars en dégâts matériels superflus et un procès ou deux, d'après Clint, mais même à SHIELD il y a une image du macho qui prédomine.

Ils sont d'excellents escrocs, par contre. Ils n'auront aucun problème à jouer la mafia du téléphone et plus d'un responsable, en entendant leurs voix calmes et patientes va avoir un frisson.

Ça va aussi faire avancer les choses plus vite. Rien de tel que la menace d'une inspection pour faire les excités revenir à la normale.

« Debré, Merrington, Lu, Ennis et Rohman vous êtes au standard. A tout moment deux d'entre vous sont au téléphone, trois font les coursiers. Fury est sur l'Héliporteur, c'est de là que viennent les demandes de personnel et de matériel. Avec le bordel qui règne ici, ça serait étonnant que tout avance comme sur des roulettes. Donc Peyroux va détourner leur ligne de communication vers nous… »

« On peut faire ça ? » fait Peyroux qui a tous les dons d'un hacker sauf l'ambition.

« Un agent de niveau 8 peut intervenir où bon lui semble, c'est au résultat qu'on le juge. »

Deux ou trois se retiennent de siffler. Ils savent que c'est un risque à prendre et que ça peut finir très mal, mais ils ne protestent pas.

« Au boulot, Peyroux. Utilisez mon matricule et ordonnez-leur de se concentrer sur les missions de secours. Vous cinq, voilà le but en gros : vous recevez tout à fait officiellement les requêtes du 'porteur, et vous les enregistrez dans la bande de données adéquate. Vous informez la personne à l'autre bout du fil qu'en raison des missions incessantes et de l'attaque, un délai d'au moins six heures est placé entre la requête et l'exécution. Les trois qui sont coursiers à ce moment-là essaient de repérer les individus en question, soit par téléphone soit en utilisant les caméras intérieures. Votre but est d'informer les recrutés de leur mission au moins avant demain, si possible avant ce soir. Soyons clair : le but est de faire fonctionner la mécanique malgré la panique, je me fiche que votre cravate soit de travers ou que vous ayez dû réquisitionner la machine à café du deuxième étage. Si Fury dit qu'on a besoin de monde au Mexique, on envoie du monde au Mexique, même si on doit les habiller nous-même. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Les cinq acquiescent.

« Peyroux ? »

« C'est fait, chef, » fait Peyroux, toujours efficace. « Le bureau d'accueil n'est pas content mais je crois que la personne qui m'a répondu était soulagée. »

« Parfait. Pour vous cinq, il y a des téléphones dans la salle à droite. S'il y a un problème, que l'un d'entre vous vienne m'en parler pendant que les autres passent à autre chose. »

« Oui, chef » font-ils en chœur avant de changer de salle.

Ils ont toujours des doutes, c'est clair. Barton n'est pas connu pour être un agent qui prend les commandes. Mais tous les agents qu'il a choisis sont des penseurs, des organisateurs, des gens avec plus de capacités que de tirer au milieu de la cible. Ils pensent que ses méthodes peuvent marcher, il est le seul à faire quelque chose : ils vont le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il merde. Ils lui accordent au moins cette chance.

Et lui sait très bien à qui il a affaire : ceux qu'on n'appelle jamais et qui pourtant ont les réponses qu'on attend. Même à SHIELD, où ce genre de comportement est recherché, un certain biais existe, certains idiots ont des préférences et une idée claire de ce que doit être un agent. Ces idées ne correspondent pas toujours à l'idéal du 21e siècle que l'organisation affirme respecter (et pour être honnête, respecte bien plus que d'autres, Hill ne permettrait rien d'autre) mais à moins de surveiller chaque responsable dans le bâtiment, on ne peut pas éviter un pourcentage de bons agents perdus.

Debré devrait diriger son propre département depuis des années, mais sa tendance à parler clairement et à éviter la langue de bois offense certains qui aimeraient qu'on les prenne avec des pincettes. Donc Debré reste aux archives à classer les dossiers que son langage n'offensera pas. Ses analyses sont parfaites mais les agents des archives sont anonymes (en principe) donc il n'en profitera pas.

Merrington a un visage très émotif : elle rougit et pâlit au moindre courant d'air et ça gêne l'idée de l'agent impassible qui ne bronche pas même sous la torture. Bien sûr, c'est ignorer que, harcelée pour la même raison par ses cinq frères, elle a appris à devenir pratiquement invisible. Merrington, c'est l'espionne parfaite : on ne la voit pas, on ne l'entend pas et elle écoute aux portes comme une pro. Si quelqu'un sait où est Untel et à qui il faut s'adresser à l'équipement, c'est elle. Au lieu de ça, elle est gaspillée à l'accueil parce que les petites rouquines rougissantes sont faites pour répondre au téléphone, bien sûr.

Lu est un cas classique : plus intelligent que la plupart des gens, il les énerve et ne sait pas toujours prévoir leur niveau de rancœur. Il s'est fait piéger par un rival sa deuxième année à SHIELD et depuis n'a pas reçu une seule mission importante. Mais personne ne sait mieux que lui comment devrait marcher une organisation : il a une maitrise en gestion et a fait sa dissertation dessus. Ses recommandations pour améliorer le flot sont toujours brillantes mais effacées sans être lues… sauf par un certain archer trop curieux.

Ennis est trop bon à ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il fait est déséquilibrer les gens. Il peut faire pleurer un homme endurci en moins d'un quart d'heure et pousser une femme réservée à l'attaquer à mains nues en moins de dix minutes. Il devrait être une étoile sinon de l'interrogation au moins de l'infiltration. Malheureusement il a trop bien réussi son test et a embarrassé son instructeur qui ne lui a jamais pardonné et qui le bloque depuis.

Maintenant que Clint y pense, il a l'impression que c'était un des sept agents morts par sa main.

Bon débarras.

Rohman est le végétarien. Sa famille est morte dans un incendie criminel, et depuis l'odeur de la viande grillée lui donne des cauchemars. Il a embrassé le régime végétarien et le bouddhisme d'un même élan et la combinaison doit lui réussir parce qu'il garde une tête extrêmement froide sous pression. Il devrait être dehors, à mener une des missions de secours ou à les organiser toutes. Au lieu de ça il se tourne les pouces, sans doute parce qu'un bon agent de SHIELD, en plus d'avoir un visage de pierre et une braguette rembourrée, doit aimer son steak saignant.

Clint n'a pris que les meilleurs. Il y a comme ça des dizaines, peut-être des centaines à l'échelle mondiale, de bons agents de SHIELD que SHIELD n'a pas reconnus. Et lui les croise au cours de ses missions et enregistre leurs noms, leurs visages et les détails essentiels, ceux qui peuvent lui servir dans le futur. Clint Barton a peut-être été un garçon impulsif un jour, mais ça lui est passé. Oh oui, bien passé. Maintenant il prévoie et planifie, et si on lui donne une chance on sera surpris de ce qu'il peut accomplir.

Si on est Fury, on ne sera peut-être pas _agréablement_ surpris mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Ils y travaillent quelques heures et si les autres ne voient pas de progrès à l'œil nu, Clint si. Il rend une visite très polie au standard central et « convainc » les employés présents, affolés, les yeux rouges et en manque de sommeil de rétablir l'usage oublié du relais. Une heure chacun au moins, insiste-t-il. Pour commencer. Puis deux heures de repos, trois, jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne aux six heures habituelles. Si la crise doit se prolonger, fait-il observer, il faudra bien que quelqu'un ait dormi assez pour tenir le coup et répondre aux urgences. Là, ils sont pratiquement en violations des standards de sécurité professionnelle. Comme il leur dit tout cela avec le sourire, d'une voix douce alors qu'il maintient au sol un agent musclé qui a tenté de lui fourrer son revolver dans la figure en l'appelant un traitre (ses pupilles dilatées et son visage d'un blanc de craie enlèvent beaucoup de drame à l'accusation), ils sont un peu obligés de prendre son avis au sérieux et organisent, à regret mais proprement, un système de relais. Clint espère que ça fera descendre un peu la pression.

Ses poussins se débrouillent admirablement. Il suit les progrès de Feysel et Murdoch sur les écrans de surveillance intérieure et retient quelques sourires et commentaires qui seraient mal accueillis. Mais ceux ayant reçu un coup de téléphone des deux poids lourds se redressent immédiatement et assument leurs tâches quotidiennes plus calmement : c'est comme un appel d'en haut qui leur dit que SHIELD tient toujours et que Fury pourrait faire une inspection des services demain matin et n'accepter aucune excuse (le salopard est capable de le faire, aussi).

Par miracle, les cuisiniers sont revenus, sans doute faute de mieux, et la cafétéria n°4 a repris un service minimum. Les employés désignés font l'inventaire, les produits qui ne se conservent pas sont encouragés à partir les premiers. Les chambres froides sont inventoriées, certaines vidées et débranchées pour économiser l'énergie. Une partie des restes a été mise de côté pour partir avec les employés à la fin de leur quart (se débarrasser de tout ce qui est susceptible de pourrir est indispensable et presse. Bientôt commencera le rationnement de l'énergie et tout ce qui n'a pas de place sera gaspillé). Greyman et Langes s'occupent maintenant des autres paiements « automatiques », s'assurent qu'ils ont été exécutés et que les services en question sont bien en mesure d'assurer leurs offices : la livraison, par exemple, est devenue difficile à New York mais SHIELD a déblayé la plupart des routes qui mènent et partent du bâtiment et est donc plus accessible que d'autres. Certaines fournitures devront attendre, par contre, et d'autres encore, si indispensables, devront être récupérées.

Peyroux a pris en charge la liste des agents en service et les contacte un à un pour les avertir de leur nouvel emploi du temps - que Clint a créé. Elle contacte en priorité les agents qui errent dans les couloirs et leur dit d'aller relayer ceux qui tiennent un poste depuis plus de dix heures et de leur ordonner d'aller dormir. Petit à petit les couloirs se vident et les dortoirs se remplissent, les agents reprennent un rythme normal, mangent et dorment et appellent pour avoir des nouvelles.

En même temps se répand le bruit que Hawkeye est l'agent en charge. Personne ne commente après ça, certains ne sont pas contents et tout le monde est nerveux, mais ils suivent les ordres parce qu'il faut faire confiance au système ou changer de boulot. Clint les méprise : s'il le voulait, leur obéissance les conduirait docilement à un abattoir de son choix et il pourrait les exterminer les uns après les autres, en prenant son temps et en faisant leurs collègues évacuer leurs cadavres. Ils ont de la chance que ses vingt ans soient très loin, parce qu'il a des objectifs plus élevés maintenant que de laisser sa marque sur SHIELD, au moins de cette façon-là.

Son plan marche. C'est l'essentiel.

Les cinq autres se relaient de leur propre initiative : un se repose ou va chercher à manger pour tous, un est en contact permanent avec le 'porteur, un autre relaie les messages et requêtes aux deux autres qui les organisent à l'intérieur de l'agence.

Par « chance » (voyez la paranoïa de Fury) le standard international (de communication) proprement dit est sur le 'porteur, pour que leur chef suprême soit au courant de la moindre bavure, à Alexandria ou en Belgique. Ils n'ont donc pas à s'en charger, et c'est tant mieux parce qu'il ne voit pas comment.

Son équipe fait des miracles et ne se rend probablement pas compte qu'ils font en quelques heures le travail de tout un étage supérieur sur plusieurs mois. L'organisation de centaines d'individus sans cesse en mouvement est une question sérieuse qui a nécessité plusieurs projets, l'accord du président et beaucoup de changements au fil des années. C'est tout à leur honneur de s'en sortir aussi bien.

Quand il sent qu'ils sont plus ou moins rodés, il contacte dix autres agents et les présente un par un à leurs « ainés ». Mae avec Peyroux, Song avec Merrington, etc. Chaque nouvel agent doit suivre l'un des choix originaux et faire ce qu'ils font. Après la période habituelle d'incertitude, ils se mettent au travail : Clint sait choisir ceux qui en veulent et qui ne supportent pas de rester oisifs quand il y a du boulot. Il finit par partir en laissant à Debré ces instructions : envoyer l'équipe principale se reposer dans les dortoirs sélectionnés (il ne lui dit pas lesquels, il ne va pas lui mâcher le travail non plus), les diriger lui-même une heure, choisir un second chef de projet et lui laisser les commandes. Périodes de repos : d'abord une heure puis deux, puis six et retour.

« A mon retour, on va élargir nos activités. Si vous avez des suggestions quant à qui contacter, notez les noms, je les examinerais en revenant. »

Debré le regarde partir sans rien dire, les lèvres serrées. D'abord sans doute parce que « Hawkeye le responsable du personnel » n'est pas une image répandue. Que ses plans soient bons doit être encore plus surprenant.

Ensuite parce que maintenant que Debré a tous les éléments (enfin la plupart) en main, il doit se rendre compte que leur but est de prendre en charge le Quartier Général en entier. Il aura sans doute quelques plans à proposer à son retour. Clint _aime_ les subordonnés intelligents.

Et quand il saura qu'ils doivent faire le maximum avant la fin de la semaine…

Eh bien, être agent de SHIELD n'est pas pour tout le monde.


	5. Chapter 5

Quatre jours plus tard, Clint repasse à la tour Stark. Il a l'air hagard (et pas que l'air). Il demande à l'Intelligence Artificielle à l'entrée « si c'est okay » qu'il passe, sûr que la petite merveille va s'empresser de passer la requête à son maitre avec image associée et que Stark et Banner, cœurs tendres qu'ils sont, se sentiront obligés de le laisser entrer et de le nourrir. Pauvre Barton, rejeté de tous mais si humble qu'il demande la permission d'entrer même quand il a été invité. Il s'empresse de renforcer cette impression en hésitant sur le seuil de la salle commune où l'accueillent les deux scientifiques.

« Je peux repasser, » leur dit-il. « Cette fois je n'ai même pas une bonne excuse, j'avais juste besoin de sortir un peu de ce… et vous aviez dit que c'était ok… »

Les hésitations judicieusement semées fonctionnent comme prévu et lui gagnent toute la nourriture indienne du monde et deux scientifiques aux petits soins.

Ils lui demandent si les choses s'améliorent, et il répond vaguement que « tout le monde est sur les nerfs », que Fury est absent et qu'on ne peut pas le juger avant son retour, qu'il y a « des regards dans les couloirs », que Romanova est en mission presque permanente et qu'il devrait recevoir une analyse psychologique avant de pouvoir reprendre ses activités d'agent mais qu'il n'ose pas se montrer au niveau médical où les cadavres s'empilent…

Cette accumulation de petits détails ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et il voit les deux braves types échanger des regards mal à l'aise. Oui, ils comprennent très bien. Le fait qu'il utilise une voix monotone pour les pires moments et essaie de plaisanter le reste du temps se traduit, pour ces cerveaux survoltés par « Barton qui a bien du courage et qui ne demande pas d'aide même quand il n'en peut plus »Son air hagard n'est pas feint : un mois d'emprisonnement dans son propre corps, sans sommeil et presque sans nourriture par Loki, plus une bataille épique avec la Veuve Noire, puis les quatre jours passés à remettre le QG à niveau ont sérieusement réduit ses capacités physiques. Mais il est habitué à survivre sur moins que ça, et son cerveau est en pleine forme, merci.

Il se goinfre de nourriture indienne, joue à Mario Kart, échange des plaisanteries avec ses deux gogos et les distrait autant qu'il peut. Il fait semblant d'être surpris quand le soir tombe et efface l'air détendu qu'il a pris pendant sa récréation, pour qu'ils comprennent bien qu'il retourne en enfer. Et s'empresse de refuser quand Stark, sous l'emprise de la culpabilité (et aussi parce qu'il n'est pas habitué à ne rien pouvoir faire) l'invite à rester « quelque temps ».

« Quoi ?! Non ! Non, je ne voulais pas dire… Merci, mais je vais m'en sortir, ça n'est pas la première fois, c'est juste que Nat n'est pas là et… »

Joli coup avec le surnom, même si Romanova va l'étriper quand elle l'entendra. Leurs visages s'attendrissent : Regardez, Les Espions Sont Comme Nous Après Tout. Naïfs. Oublié, le fait que Romanova a infiltré la compagnie Stark et a été six mois l'assistante personnelle de Tony lui-même. Oubliée la surveillance sans relâche de Banner par SHIELD, avec ordre de tuer si possible.

Clint n'est pas du genre à refuser un cadeau. Il leur offre sa Face N°3 (Mercenaire Endurci Surpris Par La Bonté Du Monde), une seconde et demie de visage nu, d'enfant battu rencontrant le Père Noël et les assure, d'une voix un peu brisée, qu'il a vu pire, que ça n'est qu'un moment à passer, et que d'habitude, Coulson…

Il s'arrête brutalement après avoir bredouillé le nom et détourne la tête pudiquement. Il continue en partant vers l'ascenseur et en remerciant Stark sur un ton léger, lui disant de ne pas refaire l'offre car il ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation, un pauvre enfant du cirque contre une piscine, une résidence au milieu de New York, eau chaude et froide à tous les étages !

Ils rient, la gorge un peu serrée, et quand il esquisse un dernier geste avant que la porte de l'ascenseur se referme, Stark lui dit « Quand tu veux ! » et Banner approuve.

Il a une invitation officielle à la tour Stark.

Il revient dix jours après, un sac sous le bras, demande si l'offre tient toujours et assure qu'il n'est là « que pour quelque jours ». Il a le visage tendu, la mâchoire serrée et la trace d'un poing sur la joue. Il refuse d'en dire plus que « les choses sont un peu tendue en ce moment. » ils en déduisent qu'un de ses collègues a finalement explosé et a essayé de le faire payer pour ses actions sous influence.

Ce qui n'est pas faux. La vidéo en témoignera, et avec Stark, il faut toujours penser à la vidéo. Clint est un expert en escroquerie, c'est pourquoi il implique le maximum de vérité dans ses mensonges. A table ce soir-là, il laisse échapper qu'il a essayé d'aider comme il pouvait, en mettant de l'ordre dans la structure, qu'il a les bases comme n'importe quel agent, mais qu'il n'est pas un gratte-papier professionnel, alors il a essayé de passer sa visite médicale indispensable pour rejoindre Nat…

Elle va le tuer. Il les fait sonner comme deux amants séparés.

Et comme n'importe quelle andouille aurait pu le prédire, le professionnalisme a ses limites et l'ajout de sa présence aux corps de ses victimes sous les yeux d'agents à bout de nerfs… Eh bien il a gagné la preuve de ses souffrances à peu de frais, en plus de calmer la colère des plus énervés. Cette semaine en son absence, des conférences seront enfin organisées pour rappeler à ses collègues que le lavage de cerveau est compris dans le contrat d'un bon agent de SHIELD. Quand il reviendra, ceux qui lui en veulent seront calmés, en vacances ou partis.

Ça n'est pas non plus la première fois qu'un agent craque sous la pression et réévalue sa vie. Le contrat contient aussi des options pour ça.

Mais ça lui donne un prétexte parfait pour envahir l'espace du multimillionnaire et lui donner l'occasion de s'habituer à sa présence. Pour ce faire, il sort à peine de sa « chambre » (« suite » exprimerait mieux la grandeur de la chose mais qui est-il pour se plaindre ?) et passe ses journées en sous-vêtements devant la télévision, donnant de son mieux l'impression d'un homme en dépression profonde, prêt à se noyer dans un litre de Haagen-Dazs.

Avec Stark, une image vaut mieux que dix mots.

Au bout de six jours, les deux idiots craquent et le tirent de sa chambre (après l'avoir « surpris » par leur visite « spontanée »… qui est clairement une intervention.)

Et ils entreprennent de le distraire, de lui remonter le moral du mieux qu'ils peuvent, qui n'est pas terrible mais il apprécie l'effort. Stark le laisse rester dans son atelier, lui babillant à cent à l'heure des choses qu'il ne comprend pas mais est content de laisser remplir l'espace. Banner le tolère dans son laboratoire même s'il préfère à petites doses : il n'aime pas se sentir observé. Tous les deux essaient de le faire manger à intervalles réguliers, ce qui le fait rire parce qu'ils sont incapables de se rappeler les heures des repas, mais ça donne pas mal d'occasions hilarantes de se construire des souvenirs à trois : crêpes à deux heures du matin, mexicain au petit déjeuner, et n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure. Il couronne son séjour en cuisinant pour eux : il n'est pas un chef, bien sûr, mais il leur sert une histoire touchante, celle du garçon du cirque qui crevait de faim et qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre pour la nourriture. Personne ne peut prouver que cette histoire n'est pas vraie, pas même lui. Il cuisine, et il aime contrôler. Ça pourrait être son histoire ! (ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre). Peu importe. Elle obtient l'effet prévu et leur met la larme à l'œil. La bouffe elle-même (un ragoût de gibier qui tient au corps et n'est pas dégueulasse, ma foi) achève la manœuvre et cimente sa place dans la petite famille que Stark commence à construire, même s'il ne le sait pas. Clint Barton est officiellement enregistré comme Ami, il a sa place dans le cercle interne.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a pas travaillé, au contraire. S'infiltrer dans la vie d'une personne est premièrement rentrer dans son esprit et sa limite de confiance et ça demande plein de petits gestes que beaucoup n'ont pas la patience d'enchaîner.

Il s'est fait aussi peu menaçant que possible avec Stark, a exhibé son éducation minable autant qu'il l'a pu. Quelqu'un qui a bâti sa vie et sa carrière sur son intelligence (et non sur la monnaie de son papa) ne peut pas considérer un ignorant comme un rival. Stark – appelle-moi Tony, Artémis ! – surtout, s'est fait une réputation en ne prenant pas au sérieux qui ne pouvait pas soutenir une conversation avec lui.

Pas étonnant que Rogers se soit ramassé…

Donc Clint est devenu l'ami plein de cœur mais sans cervelle que tout le monde rêve d'avoir : attentionné sans être sentimental, toujours de bonne humeur (ou presque), il enchaine les bons mots, agit bien moins que son âge, apprécie son café et sa nourriture et accepte tous les cadeaux avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant à Noël. Il pille sans honte le frigidaire et la médiathèque de son hôte et est généralement de bonne compagnie quand ces messieurs émergent de leur laboratoire.

Avec Banner, il est un peu différent : il ne cache pas son entrainement physique « je sais que tu sais que je suis un agent » et se montre dans des positions étranges aux alentours du scientifique qui finit par s'y habituer. Il laisse à l'homme autant de temps qu'il lui faut - c'est déjà beaucoup qu'il n'ait pas assassiné Stark – et passe de temps en temps pour se plaindre « je m'ennuuuuuuuuuuuuie… » ou pour récolter des points de sympathie en prétendant qu'il fuit Stark (en vérité, il ne passe que quand l'autre est occupé dans son propre laboratoire). Petit à petit, il voit son image prendre vie dans l'imagination de Banner : Barton, un soldat et un tueur sans principes mais aussi sans malice, un suiveur qui ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres et est un peu enfantin en dehors du travail.

Pour les deux génies, il devient un peu leur protégé.

Rien n'est aussi facile, bien sûr. Il compte aussi tous les petits gestes qu'il n'a pas faits et tout ce qu'il n'a pas dit. Il ne raconte que des anecdotes drôles ou ridicules sur SHIELD, ne parle jamais des démêlés de Banner avec l'armée, ne suggère jamais que Stark dépense son argent pour faciliter la remise sur pied de SHIELD (en fait, quand Stark le suggère, avec un air pincé qui fait penser qu'il est constipé, Clint refuse en le regardant avec stupeur. « Tonio, lui dit-il, tu es tombé sur la tête ? Arrête de vouloir sauver tous les moineaux qui tombent. SHIELD a un budget pour ce genre de choses, et une organisation qui a besoin qu'on la secoure à la première catastrophe ne devrait pas parler de sauver le monde. » Stark est surpris mais agréablement et Clint marque des points avec Banner qui n'aime pas qu'on profite de son nouveau meilleur ami.) En gros, non seulement il est un invité amical et distrayant, mais il les laisse entendre qu'il pourrait être encore mieux que ça et que sa loyauté, une fois gagnée, est sans prix. Quand il repart pour le QG, une quinzaine de jours après, c'est sous les protestations. Ils ne voudraient pas que leur Hawkeye soit blessé.

Il s'en sort en bredouillant quelque chose avec les noms de Coulson et de Romanova mêlés et en faisant allusion au fait qu'il doit beaucoup à SHIELD, qu'il est un agent et doit faire face à ses responsabilités et n'est plus un enfant, le tout en levant le menton de la façon la plus juvénile qui soit.

Ils le laissent partir et passent sans doute les deux jours où il est absent à se ronger les ongles. Pendant ce temps, il s'assure que son « bureau » est enregistré officiellement, que les agents qu'il a recrutés sont listés et relayés. Il a une équipe de trente maintenant, qui connaissent le QG dans ses moindres détails, ses employés presque aussi bien et les règlements encore mieux. Sous leur direction, les opérations redeviennent normales, les agents se relaient, mangent et dorment, les secours extérieurs sont organisés de façon raisonnable, chacun a sa visite médicale et son évaluation psychologique : en gros, le QG ronronne comme un gros chat repu et c'est grâce à ses poussins.

L'ironie des choses c'est que dès que les choses fonctionneront de nouveau normalement, son unité sera fracturée et ses agents envoyés aux quatre coins du monde pour « réévaluation ». Histoire de s'assurer d'abord qu'ils ne lui sont pas trop loyaux (de ce côté, pas de risque, il sait les choisir). De manière plus positive, ils ont besoin d'être évalués parce qu'il les a rendus trop précieux : des agents de leurs capacités ne se trouvent pas sous les pneus d'une voiture et leurs chefs de département ont manifestement échoué dans leurs tâches. Quelqu'un doit faire un rapport qui se tienne (« En temps de crise, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui craque » n'est pas un rapport valable, apparemment) et décider où et à quoi employer ces agents si intéressants. Clint vient de leur gagner une promotion inespérée, et bien qu'il sache mieux que de s'attendre à ce qu'ils trahissent SHIELD pour lui, il sait qu'il obtiendra plus de respect de leur part et qu'ils écouteront son avis s'il lui arrive de l'offrir. C'est plus qu'il n'a eu jusque-là et c'est (un des) buts de la campagne.

Il revient à la tour après 48h sans sommeil, tendu et shooté à la caféine, prétendant que les choses se sont calmées mais qu'il sent une hostilité générale à son égard (faux, les opérations ont repris, les enterrements ont eu lieu et tout le monde est trop occupé pour faire plus que lui décocher un ou deux regards haineux). Stark et Banner l'accueillent avec toute la nourriture chinoise du monde, l'entrainent dans un concours de Mario Kart et le distraient du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Il est évident qu'ils n'ont pas dormi en son absence. Il daigne leur sourire, un petit sourire serré, pâle mais sincère et ils s'illuminent. Qu'ils sont mignons.

Ils lui assurent qu'il est le bienvenu en toutes circonstances et lui montrent les personnalisations qu'ils ont apporté à son appartement (et le stade de tir à l'arc créé pour lui sur une des terrasses). Il en a les larmes aux yeux. Il les assure que ce n'est que temporaire, qu'il va rejoindre Romanova dès qu'elle sera rentrée et Stark dans l'élan l'invite à amener sa sœur de sang/dulcinée avec lui.

Clint sait reconnaitre une occasion quand elle lui tombe dans les bras toute rôtie. Il toussote et mentionne sans regarder personne que « Nat » (si ça lui échappe au mauvais moment il va mourir) se sentirait sans doute mal à l'aise en présence des deux personnes qui l'ont « prise sur le fait ».

Il voit déjà les deux imbéciles se rengorger.

« Nat », leur fait-il comprendre, est très attachée à sa réputation : personne ne sait qui est la Veuve Noire. Et cohabiter avec deux personnes qui savent qui elle est et l'ont vue en des circonstances peu propices … et eux-mêmes, ne seraient-ils pas mal à l'aise ? Un peu nerveux à l'idée de la croiser dans les couloirs ?

Et voilà. 190 de génie et il suffit de leur faire « nananère » pour qu'ils sautent. Stark réécrit l'histoire et se « rappelle » que Romanova ne l'a jamais dupé. Banner est extatique à l'idée que la Veuve Noire ait peur de lui. Tous les deux se vantent et jurent qu'elle peut venir s'installer demain, et qu'après tout, elle n'est qu'une femme comme les autres. Pigeons.

Ils s'écroulent bientôt, ayant passé les deux jours précédents à rebâtir son appartement et à faire des expériences inutiles mais explosives.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait leur suggérer des idées ? Mmm. A voir.

Il les accueille à leur réveil avec du très bon café, des sandwiches monstrueux et la nouvelle qu'il va finalement avoir son évaluation psychologique, son équivalent de procès et un entretien avec Fury sur le 'porteur. Ils proposent de l'accompagner (il refuse, disant que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Banner approuve.) mais accepte que Stark le dépose « en armure » et passe le voyage (les trente secondes qu'il dure) à hurler dans le vent comme un gamin.

Quoi ? Ça n'est pas une expérience de tous les jours, il faut savoir en profiter aussi.

Il est abandonné, échevelé et souriant, sur un des ponts supérieurs par un Stark hilare qui lâche deux ou trois bons mots avant de repartir, AC/DC à fond dans les haut-parleurs.

Son évaluation se passe aussi bien (ou mal) que prévu. Il n'est pas supposé mentir aux docteurs, même si ça rendrait les choses plus faciles pour tout le monde. Il n'est pas sûr qu'ils s'en apercevraient. Seul Coulson savait toujours et Coulson est mort (joie !). Mais dans le doute il n'ose pas changer de comportement et donc malgré sa colère, il s'ouvre au spécialiste.

Des remords ? Il a été pris en charge par un terroriste avec de meilleures armes que la normale. Ça arrive.

Il a tué, oui. C'est son métier, en fait.

Des problèmes avec ses collègues ? Ça passera. Trop de professionnels présents pour tourner en une meute hurlante.

Les Vengeurs ? Pas la meilleure idée du monde, d'après lui. Un groupe de ce genre attire les menaces en plus de les résoudre. Mais si c'est ce que Fury veut, il a sans doute de bonnes raisons.

La politique ? Pas son truc, sauf quand ça le concerne. Et oui, dans ce métier, ça le concerne la plupart du temps.

La mort de Coulson ? Temps pour l'incroyable bâtard de mourir.

Il dit ça en grinçant de dents, donc évidemment elle creuse là. Tant pis pour elle. Si jamais quelqu'un a eu l'impression que Coulson et lui avaient un compromis, leurs illusions seront dissipées à la vue de cette vidéo.

Elle fait son boulot. Il fait son boulot. Elle a sans doute entendu pire.

Il déteste les psys quand même.

Deux heures incroyablement longues plus tard…

Il a un entretien court avec Fury, Hill et Sitwell dans son bureau où il analyse ses actes des deux dernières semaines et ce qu'ils ont fait pour rétablir la circulation au QG. Ils ne lui font aucun cadeau, mais il y était prêt et n'a pas peur de glisser : il n'a dit que la vérité. Comme prévu, ses poussins vont être dispersés et évalués à pleine capacité. Il n'est pas inquiet, il n'a pris que les meilleurs. Et ça fait deux points pour son sens de l'évaluation.

Son rapport sur les Vengeurs (enfin ce qu'il en a pour l'instant) est positif et illustré par la présence de Stark ce matin et les commentaires protecteurs qu'il a sortis sur « son archer ».

(Ils le regardent. Il hausse les épaules.

"Non-combattants".

Ils comprennent.)

Après il a un « procès » à l'air officiel, avec présence d'un des membres du Conseil, et ils ne sont pas content de lui, non monsieur. Un archer de basse caste a semé le désordre dans leurs opérations, ça ne peut pas être toléré. Il va en prendre un maximum, surtout sans la protection – grr – que lui accordait Coulson. Heureusement il a l'idéal pour détourner leurs petits esprits de son cas. Loki. Ou les informations que personne ne lui a encore demandées et le désastre qui se précipite vers eux.

(Bien sûr qu'il a tout dit à Fury. Il n'est pas suicidaire. Ce qu'il a appris de Loki présage des catastrophes pour la Terre entière, et comme il ne peut pas encore faire du stop et bouger de là, il est concerné. Et il a beau haïr SHIELD, c'est quand même le plus grand groupe de cerveaux qu'il connait – et il essayé les autres agences, croyez-le sur parole.)

Ça change tout. Ce qu'il leur dit retient leur attention et les pousse à appeler Fury au secours, comme d'habitude. Ils ne le diraient pas comme ça, non, mais Loki a été une bombe imprévisible dans leurs plans et ils ne veulent pas que ça ne se reproduise. Le Conseil est plein de non-combattants.

Mais pour lui, tout va bien et il est relâché, sa promotion confirmée, et les quelques menaces de rigueur. Il s'en remettra.

Romanova sera encore absente un ou deux mois avant de lui être assignée comme baby-sitter. Il faudra qu'il profite de son absence pour s'incruster dans la vie du groupe – et rassembler ce groupe, deux sur cinq ne fait pas sérieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Il rentre à la tour vers onze heures et surprend ses génies après une nuit de _Science !_ en train de piller la cuisine. Il a son troisième meilleur costume, celui qui donne l'impression qu'il pourrait être un agent s'il s'habillait mieux. Il desserre sa cravate et s'assoit au comptoir et implore un café qui lui est servi avec moult moqueries.

« Riez, paysans », fait-il en montrant son costume. « Vous ne savez pas que vous avez devant vous la liaison officielle des Vengeurs ! Ta-dam ! »

Ils s'étouffent, moitié de rire, moitié de surprise.

« Fury l'a confirmé ce matin », murmure-t-il en rajoutant une quantité vraiment infecte de sucre dans son café. (Les petits gestes sont ce qui paie. Un homme buvant du café noir est à prendre au sérieux. Un adulte rajoutant du sucre ou de la crème en quantité obscène est quelqu'un qui essaie)

Il leur confirme ce qu'ils pensent déjà savoir : c'est un faux-semblant, la mort de Coulson a désorganisé tout le monde, Fury ne peut se séparer de personne en ce moment, de toute façon il n'y a pas de missions, alors comme il est officiellement agent niveau 8…

Ils s'étonnent devant ce fait alors il se lance dans la parodie qu'il a faite, il y a des années, de « _Quand Atout devient Agent_ », le pamphlet officiel de SHIELD (disponible seulement aux membres) et les fait se rouler par terre. Il fait de SHIELD une institution civilisée, essayant sans cesse de suivre les derniers mouvements sociaux tout en restant efficace… pas toujours avec succès.

« Mais un atout doit être intégré dans l'agence quelle que soit sa provenance », leur dit-il. « Si vous choisissez SHIELD, vous avez droit à la retraite et la sécurité sociale, comme tout le monde, même si vous êtes un assassin de réputation internationale né à Oulan-Bator. Et le merdier avec Loki a monté de force mon niveau d'accès aux informations. »

Ils hochent la tête, pensant comprendre. Et voilà un aspect de plus de Clint, le garçon inculte qui a mal tourné, montant dans les rangs malgré lui.

Le vrai rêve américain. Même les rebelles l'ont avalé avec leurs céréales.

Il passe les jours suivants à se faire un nid dans la tour, à établir qu'un Hawkeye qui s'ennuie grimpera dans les faux-plafonds juste parce que, à s'épuiser sur le champ de tir virtuel créé juste pour lui, à faire semblant de trop boire, à se laisser surprendre par un scientifique à la fois sur un balcon, le profil héroïquement tourné vers l'horizon, le clair de lune faisant de lui une figure tragique : pauvre oiseau blessé.

Il évite de parler de Coulson autant qu'il peut et détourne la tête et change de voix chaque fois qu'il le fait. Il est en deuil, tout le monde sait ça.

Il va falloir faire des plans pour Romanova qui est incapable de jouer un rôle malgré sa réputation de séductrice : elle parait avec ces petites robes et les hommes passent la soirée à parler à ses seins. Ils ne pourraient pas décrire son visage si on le leur demandait. Comment elle était ? Jolie ?

Il commence à avoir de petites attentions, ridicules et quelque fois touchantes pour Banner et Stark. Quand ils lui demandent pourquoi, il leur dit qu'il n'a jamais vraiment compris comment ce boulot de liaison marchait pour les Vengeurs : ils ne vont pas accepter d'ordres de lui, ils se débrouillent en mission et le reste du temps sont des adultes avec une vie, merci. Alors il imagine que son rôle est plus ou moins de faire en sorte que les choses se passent le mieux possible pour que personne ne jette personne par la fenêtre.

Ils se gavent des compliments qu'il leur donne. Des adultes ! Eux ! Capables, responsables ! Il voit la griserie monter dans leurs petites mirettes. Ils commencent à le traiter avec affection et un peu de condescendance, comme une mère nourricière dont ils n'ont vraiment pas l'habitude, mais il les habitue à partager un repas, à raconter leurs histoires, à les engueuler quand ils se sont blessés, tout en continuant à raconter des blagues et à être le parent rigolo.

Ils sont tout décontenancés quand il annonce qu'il doit retourner au QG pour faire avancer les choses.

« Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment ? », ils geignent.

Il ne va pas rester, l'ambiance générale le fera partir très vite, il les assure pour leur rappeler qu'ils le protègent en le laissant vivre avec eux. Mais maintenant qu'il est liaison officielle, il doit s'assurer que Captain America s'en sort : voilà un gars qui ne va pas bien.

Grimace générale.

Ils auraient aimé oublier l'existence de Captain America et celle du monde extérieur, d'ailleurs. En bons égoïstes qu'ils sont, bien qu'ils ne pensent pas à eux même en ces termes. Il évite soigneusement de regarder leurs visages quand il les assure d'un ton candide que Cap a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, qu'il ne fait que boxer et ne dort pas très bien, qu'il va de sa cellule au gymnase et du gymnase à sa cellule, comme s'il était déjà mort (ça il ne le dit pas, il leur laisse deviner).

C'est Stark qui craque le premier, encore une fois. Il pourrait loger Cap dans la tour, dit-il. En faire une tour Vengeurs ! D'ailleurs, il ne reste qu'une lettre de Stark, c'est sûrement un signe ! Il pourrait dédier un étage à chacun des Vengeurs, les personnaliser…

Le mêle-tout est déjà parti (soyons généreux et disons l'ingénieur). Il aime faire des choses et la perspective de refaire et redécorer plusieurs étages de sa tour salement abimée… c'est le pied.

Banner grimace et se résigne. Non, Banner est un Bon Garçon, il ne va pas refuser à d'autres pauvres abandonnés l'asile qui lui a été offert… même s'il déteste rencontrer des gens nouveaux, faire la conversation et en général faire semblant que tout est normal. Mais il ne peut pas dire ça sans casser son image alors il assure aussi Clint que Cap est le bienvenu.

Clint, qui les connait mieux que ça, leur rit au nez (gentiment). C'est généreux à eux, dit-il de vouloir sauver tout le monde, mais c'est un peu tôt pour décider de vivre en communauté.

Banner se détend immédiatement.

D'autant plus, dit-il à Stark, que Cap… comment dire… n'est pas vraiment, disons… enchanté à l'idée de changer de domicile. Ou de colocataires.

Stark est tout à fait indigné à l'idée que un, quelqu'un puisse ne pas vouloir vivre dans sa tour, sa tour qu'il a bâtie lui-même et qui est meilleure que les autres et deux, que Cap puisse ne pas vouloir l'avoir en tant que colocataire.

Clint, qui a vu la vidéo de leur première rencontre, pense que la lance de Loki, _qui a été prouvée influencer les tempéraments,_ est pour beaucoup dans le clash général de cette occasion. Cependant, comme les protagonistes n'en ont jamais reparlé, Stark et Cap sont tout à fait raisonnables de penser que l'autre est un pauvre con. Il faudrait des excuses sincères pour effacer l'effet de cette scène, et les deux lascars sont trop têtus pour ça. (Sans compter qu'ils ont le même niveau de communication : zéro et descendant).

Soudain, Stark est tout feu tout flammes à l'idée d'obliger Captain America à venir vivre avec lui. Banner ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être amusé par ce retournement de situation et même s'il ne doute pas de la capacité de l'autre à arriver à ses fins – Clint en tout cas n'en doute pas – il voit bien que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ce qui lui évite de stresser, et tout le monde en est reconnaissant.

Pour les récompenser, Clint joue pendant deux semaines le rôle de l'archer bébête, agissant plus jeune que son âge, aimant boire une bière et raconter des histoires, surprendre les gens en leur sautant dessus mais se faisant souvent prendre à ses propres pièges, bref, le clown bien-aimé de leur petite famille, avec juste quelques occasions de « je regarde fixement l'horizon avec le clair de lune m'éclairant le profil », histoire de ne pas leur laisser oublier qu'il est en deuil, qu'il a subi une Terrible Perte et qu'on doit prendre soin de lui (parce qu'il n'est pas capable de le faire lui-même) et en même temps de leur rappeler que les Vengeurs existent parce que quelqu'un en a déjà payé le prix.

Et c'est bien une petite famille qu'il leur construit, ou plutôt qu'il construit avec eux : repas pris ensemble, préparés par l'un ou par l'autre, échanges de confidences intimes, contact physique détendu devant la télé, il ne leur reste plus qu'à bâtir un château de sable et ils ont la totale.

Mais ça marche.

« Hawkeye » est physiquement tactile et ils apprennent à s'y faire, à ne pas se méfier de lui, et vu ce qu'il sait de leurs pères respectifs, c'est un bel exploit (ils devraient être plus méfiants).

Et petit à petit, en leur réclamant des histoires de « ce qu'il a manqué », il les fait à la fois désirer ne pas avoir à partager leur petite famille, et se demander si ça ne serait pas encore meilleur avec plus de monde.

Clint mériterait une médaille.

Mais l'appartement qui devient définitivement le sien est un bon prix de consolation : hauts plafonds, lumière à gogo avec vitres teintées à volonté, salle de bains futuriste et le lit le plus confortable qu'il ait jamais connu. Bref, il vit dans le luxe et ça lui plait.

Il ne manque d'ailleurs pas de s'en plaindre régulièrement, disant qu'après ça, les dortoirs du QG lui paraitront horribles.

Ils se moquent de lui, Stark avec une certaine fierté, Banner avec un peu de pitié. Pauvre Clint, si mal traité. Notre Clint.

Clint n'est en fait pas enchanté de devoir introduire Cap America comme prochain camarade de jeu, entre autres parce que le type a ses propres problèmes et ne risque pas de lui faciliter les choses à court terme.

Mais bon, si c'était facile, Fury aurait refilé le bébé à un agent junior.

Rogers est suicidaire, c'est clair pour Clint, et son influence sur le caractère sensible – oui sensible – de Stark ne va pas adoucir les choses. Il est paumé, malheureux, désespéré, et « prendre les choses du bon côté » ne va pas le faire rire avant un bon moment, si tant est qu'il survive.

S'il avait le choix, Clint commencerait par Thor. Il y a plein de choses qu'ils ne savent pas sur Thor, et sûrement plus de profondeur qu'il n'y parait, mais Thor et son aspect bon enfant, Thor et son rire, et sa façon de bâfrer et d'encenser sa dame Jane, Thor détendrait bien l'atmosphère. Mais Thor est parti escorter Loki et nul ne sait quand reviendra (même pas dame Jane qui n'est pas très contente qu'il ne soit pas passé la voir). A retenir.

Aussi triste que ce soit, Romanova va être son atout dans cette partie. A quoi il en est réduit. Enfin.

Mais le temps que Stark arrive à énerver assez Rogers pour qu'il déménage, Agent Romanov devrait être rentrée de mission et être affectée à la surveillance de Barton… avec ordre de lui obéir « dans une mesure raisonnable ».

Pauvre agent popov. Demander à quelqu'un avec sa formation de voir les nuances est de la torture pure, il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles Coulson seul se chargeait d'elle. Mais maintenant… pauvre Natacha. En proie au premier énergumène venu.

Le poids des habitudes et des non-dits. La majorité des gens est convaincue que lui et miss popov travaillent ensemble parce qu'ils font une bonne équipe. La meilleure. Alors qu'en fait, ils ont été tous les deux attribués à Coulson parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tenir leur laisse. Chacun d'eux demande un traitement très différent, il se trouve juste qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul homme à SHIELD dont Fury était assez sûr pour les lui confier : assez malin pour ne jamais céder au charme de Barton, assez professionnel pour ne jamais se servir de Romanova. Petite arme de poing, sans identité, sans morale, si loyale. Si pratique.

Non que Clint veuille tenir cette laisse : il est un sybarite à cœur et pense que l'on devrait tirer plaisir et fierté de ses actes y compris de tuer. L'idée de se servir de quelqu'un d'autre pour tuer ne lui est jamais venue. Faire endosser le blâme à quelqu'un d'autre, par contre…

C'est pour ça que dans les rumeurs qui courent l'agence, qui sont échangées près de la machine à café, on raconte que c'est Hawkeye qui a offert asile à la Veuve Noire, alors que Coulson l'avait envoyé la tuer. Ce qui est doublement drôle parce que d'abord, si on voulait tuer la Veuve Noire ça n'est pas lui qu'on enverrait : il est un tireur d'élite, pas un maitre du kung-fu et elle est bien meilleure que lui. Et ensuite, il est arrivé à SHIELD quelques années après elle (il ne sait pas combien exactement) et c'est elle qui lui a « offert asile » si par là on veut dire qu'elle a joué un rôle dans sa capture.

Il ne lui en veut pas. C'était clair, même à cette époque, qu'elle n'était qu'un outil. Maintenant, elle a peut-être évolué au rang d'animal de compagnie, mais ça en fait seulement un outil avec un goût pour les bains moussants (et c'est tellement cliché, c'est pathétique).

Tout ça est ridicule, en fait, mais le dossier Veuve Noire est classifié donc personne ne va crier sur les toits que « ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! » Un agent pourrait au moins remarquer que Romanova était active avant l'activation de Hawkeye… mais les agents l'aiment bien, parce qu'il a un sens de l'humour et fréquente les salles de repos communes (contre les ordres de Coulson, ils le savent, mais pas pour la raison qu'ils pensent), parce qu'ils le trouvent étalé sur les canapés à regarder des émissions de télévision réalité sur des écrans géants, parce qu'il exprime des émotions comme eux, qu'il plaisante, râle, est stressé… pas comme Romanova qui n'a qu'un neurone et qu'on ne serait pas étonné d'entendre grogner comme Frankenstein. Pas non plus comme Coulson, mais Coulson terrifie les troupes et ils sont un tout petit peu contents que quelqu'un ose se rebeller, un tout petit peu, contre l'inébranlable muraille.

Donc il est le Héros, dans l'histoire, et si Stark épie comme il le fait toujours, il apprendra que le cœur de son nouvel animal de compagnie est encore plus grand qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et s'il ose demander à Romanova, elle lui dira « Classifié. » avec cet air fermé que certains prennent pour de la détermination et qui n'est que du vide. Elle ne corrigera même pas Clint s'il encourage l'autre version : on lui a interdit d'en parler, elle n'en parle pas. Ah, la bénédiction des mécanismes tout simples.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Romanova est rentrée. Il a suffi à Clint de prendre ses affaires et de faire semblant de retourner au QG pour gagner à la Veuve Noire une invitation et son propre appartement. Clint a levé un sourcil et taquiné l'inventeur et lui a fait bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé, que « Tacha et lui » sont des adultes, habitués à se débrouiller… et a peut-être laissé échapper que Coulson s'occuperait d'eux avant de se reprendre. Oups. Le visage de Banner s'est crispé de peine et celui de Stark de remords. Tous deux ont insisté pour qu'il ramène sa « partenaire » à la tour Stark, que sa famille était leur famille (quoique pas aussi clairement) et accueilli avec plaisir ses avertissement que « Tacha » était une colocataire étrange qui parlait peu et était encore moins présente.

« Si l'appartement est grand », leur a-t-il dit, « on ne la verra pas pendant des jours et puis elle apparaitra soudain une nuit au comptoir de la cuisine pour nous ficher des crises cardiaques. »

Ils rient. Le lien a été renouvelé : oui, Tacha _est_ étrange et effrayante, mais on ne la verra que peu et même Clint trouve qu'elle est bizarre ! You !

Romanova a assuré sa partie. Après les instructions longues et précises qu'il lui a données (en présence de Fury, le type n'est pas idiot) elle a salué les deux scientifiques et a disparu dans sa suite pour leur grand bonheur. Clint a renforcé le moment en plaisantant au sujet de « Tacha, reine de la conversation de salon » et en organisant une fête d'arrivée (sans invitée principale) à base de crêpes au sirop. De ce côté-là, pas de problème.

Clint est, il ne se lasse pas de le répéter, un professionnel. Il sait qu'un mensonge qui tient est basé sur la réalité. Romanova au repos n'aime pas sortir de son appartement (enfin de sa minuscule cellule à SHIELD), elle ne va qu'au gymnase (placé bien pratiquement à l'étage au-dessous) pour se garder en forme et elle mange tout ce qu'on lui donne mais en portions soigneusement calculées. Sur les recommandations de Coulson (pour qu'elle passe inaperçu en civil ?) elle fait du yoga, regarde des documentaires à la télévision et se peint les ongles des pieds. Vive la liberté. Hawkeye a une fois essayé de lui ordonner de trouver son parfum de glace préféré, pour voir si elle était vraiment un robot comme dans le film, et Coulson a dû lui ordonner d'arrêter d'essayer. Elle n'a jamais compris le point.)

Donc l'arrivée de Romanova à la tour se fait sans dégâts extrêmes et presque sans bruit. Il se débrouille pour se faire surprendre avec leur lessive mélangée dans les bras pour donner l'impression qu'ils sont soit un couple soit des jumeaux séparés à la naissance (et pas une équipe de tueurs en mission). Victoire.

Et voilà qu'ils sont quatre. Stark l'ermite qui ne supporte que deux personnes, Potts et Rhodes (qui n'est pratiquement jamais là de toute façon), Banner qui a fui aux confins de la terre pour éviter ses semblables, Romanova l'agent le moins sociable de SHIELD, et lui. C'est quand même un grand accomplissement, Clint est fier de lui-même.

Maintenant, reste à faire tourner la machine. Pendant un mois, il habitue les autres à sa présence à toutes heures et en tous lieux : dans la cuisine à deux heures du matin, au labo à huit, envahissant la salle commune dans l'après-midi avec sa fameuse télé-réalité (rien de mieux pour faire les gens parler : personne ne peut rester neutre devant des émissions comme Supernanny et Trouvez La Robe. Personne.) il leur apprend à trouver les surprises (et par là, sa présence) agréables. Il plaisante, les amuse, les détend, leur rappelle de manger, de dormir, de sortir quelque fois. Il leur amène des petits cadeaux. Surtout de la nourriture, mais un sandwich ou une omelette par ci par là marque le coup, c'est le plus vieux truc du monde parce que ça marche : pour apprivoiser un animal, un enfant ou un adulte qui n'a pas eu d'enfance, la nourriture est l'endroit où commencer (ils soupçonneront tout le reste).

La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne le soupçonnent pas est qu'il ne prétend pas être au-dessus de ces choses. Il aime la nourriture, en masse et très publiquement. S'il amène une omelette, c'est qu'il se faisait une omelette. S'il apporte un sandwich, il se faisait un sandwich. Il se plaint bruyamment de la bouffe de la base, des choses horribles qu'on mange en mission et parle de pizza et de hotdogs comme si c'était le paradis.

En même temps, ses voyages incessants l'ont rendu tolérant et curieux. Il parle avec joie, comme de petits secrets bien gardés, de petits restaurants cachés dans les plus grandes villes du monde, de bouibouis inexistants sur les cartes, de plats étrangers devenant à la mode ou pas encore arrivés, bref, il peint encore une « couche de Clint » : l'éternel affamé, un enfant abandonné cherchant refuge dans la nourriture et qui ne partage qu'avec ceux qu'il aime vraiment. Ils acceptent ses petits cadeaux avec embarrassement et joie mêlée, eux qui sont d'autres enfants perdus à la recherche d'une tribu.

Il va la créer spécialement pour eux, il se le promet.

Et si en échange il gagne de quoi assurer ses vieux jours, quoi de mal à ça ? Certainement aucun.


	7. Chapter 7

La base est maintenant établie : ils aiment Clint. Clint est bon et brave et un pote, et pas aussi intelligent qu'eux, mais Clint s'occupe d'eux quand ils ont faim, quand ils ont froid, Clint est le grand frère un peu benêt qu'ils n'ont jamais eu, pas trop subtil mais bien intentionné.

Reste à leur faire intégrer Romanova.

Et une espionne russe, une.

Le premier ordre de Romanova est de ne pas le tuer quand il l'appelle « Tacha ».

Elle n'aime pas ça et ça se voit, Stark prend un plaisir de gamin à voir sa grimace de déplaisir quand le surnom lui échappe, mais c'est Clint qui raconte l'histoire alors ils voient la scène comme deux amis qui se taquinent ou peut-être un garçon donnant à une fille un surnom qu'elle n'aime pas (et aucun des deux n'est suffisamment socialisé pour se rappeler que « non » devrait être non en toutes circonstances) et surtout pas comme un homme prenant des libertés avec une collègue de travail. C'est pour ça que le harcèlement sexuel existe encore, d'après Clint : « Mais c'était juste un surnom, juste une blague, elle n'a pas d'humour ! » Ha.

Mais ici, ça le sert. Il programme les apparitions de « Tacha » avec prudence : une fois dans la cuisine mangeant à petites bouchées précises, une fois dans la salle commune à se faire les ongles, ne s'occupant de personne, reconnaissant une entrée ou une existence d'un sourcil levé qui lui donne l'air d'une personne qui aurait beaucoup à dire mais qui se retient. Clint a choisi ses vêtements : elle apparait en survêtements relâchés et t-shirts trop larges, fréquente le gymnase pieds nus et généralement passe trop de temps dans sa chambre.

Et voilà l'histoire qui se dessine dans l'esprit de deux scientifiques avec trop d'imagination : la Veuve Noire est professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles et jouera le rôle que vous lui donnerez mais « Natacha » se détend en ne faisant rien, en appréciant la vie, en dormant beaucoup, en prenant des bains moussants (vrai), en buvant de la vodka (faux), et en général en n'étant pas obligée de faire la conversation, d'être intelligente ou sexy à chaque moment du jour.

Comprenez, leur dit-il, que Natacha Romanova est une personne qui exige beaucoup d'elle-même et qui estime qu'elle a des dettes à payer. Seul Clint peut lui faire croire que la perfection n'est pas indispensable, et c'est un travail en progrès.

Il leur construit, au fil des jours et de petites remarques lâchées çà et là, certaines quand il a trop bu pour faire attention à ce qu'il dit, un conte de fées concernant Natacha, une histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières : la Chambre Rouge, les petites filles enlevées à leurs familles pour sauver Mère Russie, l'entrainement, la torture, les éliminations, les missions. Il leur parle d'une petite fille nommée Natalia qui croyait à sa mission et qui a survécu à tout pour en récompense devenir la Veuve Noire, un assassin connu internationalement. Il leur parle de Natalia, une jeune femme fatiguée, un assassin las du sang, une russe perdant la foi. Il leur parle de leur rencontre, de ce qu'il vu dans ses yeux, du lien qui s'est bâti, de Coulson qui les a sauvés tous les deux.

Sans mentir, c'est une de ses plus belles créations.

Ce qu'il ne leur dit pas, c'est que les filles de la Chambre Rouge n'ont pas de noms, elles sont désignées par des numéros. Que Natalia ne s'est jamais appelée Natalia, c'est un nom qu'on lui a attribué au hasard. Que pour devenir la Veuve Noire elle a dû tuer toutes ses rivales. Qu'elle a gagné le nom à quatorze ans, quand elles n'étaient plus que trois.

Ce qu'il ne leur dit surtout pas, c'est : la Chambre Rouge marche. Ils ont obtenu l'assassin qu'ils voulaient. Pas de sentiment, pas de pensée indépendante, pas de résistance. SHIELD n'a pas pu la réparer parce qu'à ce point, il n'y avait rien à réparer. Ces filles n'étaient pas patriotes, elles n'étaient que des outils, des armes, et c'est ce qu'on leur a appris.

Peu importe. Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Il a créé pour eux une version meilleure, une Romanova qu'ils peuvent aimer : une femme courageuse, profondément blessée, avec des dons sociaux atrophiés mais un cœur à la bonne place. Une partenaire qui parle peu mais qui est toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle, qui fait semblant de n'avoir pas d'humour, mais pour quelle autre raison supporterait-elle les taquineries de Barton au lieu de le tuer ? (eh bien, les ordres, mais l'idée ne leur vient pas naturellement). Il fait de Natacha Romanov un personnage profondément humain, touchant, digne et respectable. Il devrait écrire des films. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse en parler qu'à quatre personnes, dont deux (Hill et Romanova elle-même) ne comprendrait pas de quoi il s'agit, et Fury y verra encore une raison de le surveiller de près.

Sitwell au moins appréciera, s'il peut le résumer dans son rapport (oral, rien d'écrit quand Stark est concerné).

Bref, il les fait aimer Tacha, l'espionne russe que seul lui voit réellement, et tolérer Natacha Romanov, l'agent de SHIELD qui vit sous leur toit. En dosant les interactions, ça passe.

Le résultat est celui qu'il avait espéré : Stark et Banner se détendent. Regarde, papa : quatre personnes sous ce toit et personne n'est mort ! Le fait que Romanova parte régulièrement en mission aide, mais même comme ça, personne ne pousse de grands soupirs de soulagement à son départ. Sa présence est plutôt « ne réveillons pas Tacha qui est grognon au réveil » comme genre de tension et pas « quand est-ce qu'elle s'en va celle-là, on ne peut pas respirer tant qu'elle est là ». Progrès. Clint est très content de lui, il a fait des miracles : quatre lego sont emboités sur les cinq du début, il est très fort.

Reste Cap. Clint a des contacts réguliers avec lui. Quand il a annoncé aux autres (hilares) qu'en l'absence d'un agent disponible, il avait été nommé, lui Clint Barton, liaison et responsables des Vengeurs (il a beaucoup gémi sur la paperasse et le fait qu'il n'était pas qualifié pour le babysitting), il est passé l'annoncer à Cap, qui s'en fichait comme de l'an 2000 (jeu de mot compris, oui). Depuis Clint passe une fois par semaine, l'air pressé, et lui laisse entendre qu'il n'a emménagé dans la Tour Stark que par devoir, que par manque de personnel et par hostilité bien prévisible il est surchargé, qu'il va en mission et dort peu, en bref que c'est le bordel et que c'est pour ça que personne ne s'occupe de lui. Comme Cap pense qu'il veut que personne ne s'occupe de lui, il n'insiste pas et ne demande rien. Résultat, il dort dans l'équivalent d'une cellule, n'a pas la permission de sortir du QG (il l'aurait s'il la demandait, l'andouille) et en bref agit comme s'il était encore dans l'armée, une armée déterminée à le punir.

Clint ne s'en plaint pas. Si l'homme veut rester tranquille dans son coin et transformer sa vie en équivalent de l'enfer sans que Clint s'en mêle, c'est parfait. Ça ne rendra les choses que plus faciles quand il lui offrira de déménager sans compter qu'il a un plan pour que Stark s'en mêle. Il va laisser les deux mules se battre et se débrouiller pour être leur meilleur copain à tous les deux. En attendant, il passe régulièrement, demande à Cap de ses nouvelles, lui en donne en général, lui donne des devoirs à faire (pour lesquels Rogers est franchement reconnaissant). Il demande au Service Technique de lui faire une histoire du téléphone avec travaux pratiques.

« Ne lui donnez pas de produits Stark, pas encore », recommande-t-il. « Il n'est pas prêt pour ça. »

Il suggère que son premier portable soit une énorme brique à grosse touches, et le second une énorme brique à grand écran.

Peut-être directement une tablette après.

Bref, il s'inscrit dans l'esprit de Rogers comme Barton, agent de SHIELD, très occupé, dont le babysitting n'est pas la spécialité mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Crétin.

Enfin, le résultat est bon à prendre. Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à se torturer soi-même sans que personne ne leur demande. Après un mois de purgatoire, Clint arrive à la cellule de Rogers, stressé comme d'habitude, et lui demande :

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de participer aux travaux en ville ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ton créneau de remonter le moral des civils en déplaçant des briques, mais au point où on en est, toute aide est la bienvenue. Ils me laissent y travailler, c'est te dire…

Et bien sûr, Rogers saute sur l'occasion, faussement nonchalant. Oh, il a l'habitude, est-ce que Barton ne sait pas qu'il faisait partie de la troupe de danseuses sur le front ? Il sera honoré d'aider les New Yorkais à se remettre de leurs souffrances.

Effectivement, un professionnel, et Clint se demande si le gars sait encore où est la frontière entre sa personnalité publique et lui, mais bon ça n'est pas le moment. Il est visiblement reconnaissant et ne force même pas Cap à mettre son uniforme.

\- Une apparition ou deux de Captain America feraient du bien, sûr. Décide et voit avec le Service Relations Publiques, tu veux ? Je leur dirais de te contacter. Mais ce truc n'est pas fait pour un effort continu, tu tomberais d'insolation ou quelque chose, laisse-moi te trouver des vêtements de travail…

Brave Hawkeye. Toujours si détendu et si pratique.

Cap est donc repéré sur les chantiers aux quatre coins de la ville, en pantalon de toile et t-shirt de camouflage – enfin, quand il daigne mettre le t-shirt (les passants ne sont pas déçus). Sa popularité monte en flèche, comme celle de SHIELD (au grand déplaisir de Tony à qui il doit dire « il fallait que je le laisse faire quelque chose, il creusait des tranchées a force de tourner en rond). Sitwell approuve, Fury aussi, Hill questionne jusqu'au moment où Cap, toujours prévisible, s'entend comme un pro avec le service relations et fait de deux à trois apparitions par semaine, où il veut et quand il veut.

(Ordre péremptoire de l'agent Barton à ce service : _Ne le traitez pas comme un idiot. Il peut ne pas connaitre les nouveaux médias, mais il est un pro de la presse et du grand écran et il sait mieux que personne à quoi Cap America correspond. Expliquez-lui que le vocabulaire a changé : ne partez pas dans l'histoire des combats sociaux avant qu'il le demande. Ne l'inondez pas d'informations. Fournissez-lui les documentaires à la demande, et des résumés._ )

(Il s'assure que les agents en charge, un peu éblouis par leur nouvelle victime, lâchent à un moment donné que _Barton leur avait bien dit_. Cap ne commente pas.)

A leur rencontre suivante, Clint lui demande si ça se passe bien et s'il veut qu'il Clint ait un mot avec les agents en charge. Cap refuse.

« J'étais une danseuse bien avant ton temps, fils » fait-il d'une voix chargée d'ironie.

« Mieux vaut toi que moi, papa » rétorque Barton qui a déjà vu le mauvais côté de la célébrité, merci.

Ça fait Cap sourire un peu, au moins.

Clint a relayé l'invitation de Stark à Cap, en la rendant la moins attrayante possible. « Il se sent coupable », « Il pense à son père », « Il a de l'argent à n'en savoir que faire », sont les mots qui font Rogers courir dans l'autre sens. Pas de charité pour lui, il a des réflexes de prolo face aux très riches (l'histoire qui fait de lui le meilleur pote d'Howard Stark parait très improbable pour Clint), il a horreur d'être une arrière-pensée ou une dette, en plus de sa très réelle agoraphobie, de ses pensées suicidaires et de son désir de s'impliquer dans ce monde nouveau le moins possible. Clint en a fait un portrait très juste à son sens, pour Fury et les deux membres restants de la Troïka. Tout ce qu'il en a tiré sont deux grognements et un hochement de tête et bien sûr le « Il va falloir trouver quelque chose, agent ! » inévitable. Mais il veut qu'ils sachent exactement à quel point le problème est massif avant de s'y attaquer, il ne veut pas que la difficulté à résoudre passe inaperçue.

La vérité c'est que SHIELD ne continuait à chercher Cap que parce que c'est dans son contrat originel, celui de la fondatrice Margaret Carter avec Howard Stark. Elle s'engageait à ce que l'organisation continue à faire des recherches et lui les monnayait. Pendant 75 ans. Fallait-il qu'ils en soient dingues. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que Cap survive, les effets du sérum mal connus même à cette époque (ce qui explique les diverses catastrophes au fil du temps quand des scientifiques qui auraient pourtant du savoir mieux ont tenté le coup – voir Banner). SHIELD pensait trouver la dépouille de Cap, l'enterrer en une cérémonie touchante et nationale, récolter les lauriers de la persévérance et passer à autre chose, enfin.

La réalité est toutes autre : ils se trouvent embarrassés avec une icône nationale que ne veut pas être là, qui a un complexe du survivant à l'échelle de la planète, aucun lien pour le retenir, un désir de mort très compréhensible… et quoique personne ne le dise, une personnalité d'extrême-gauche garantie de faire des étincelles quand il se rendra compte (enfin) que SHIELD n'est pas l'armée et qu'ils ne peuvent pas l'empêcher d'ouvrir sa gueule. Cette part là aussi est inévitable, ils peuvent juste minimiser les dégâts, mais même si Rogers comprenait leur langage (pas sûr) il n'a aucun désir de les entendre. L'envoyer charrier des débris dans tout New York pendant que les reporters sont encore en berne est le mieux qu'ils puissent obtenir. Quad des questions seront posées, les réponses ne plairont pas à grand monde, soupçonne Clint qui a pratiquement étudié Captain America qui était l'inspiration de Coulson – et qui a à peine eu le temps de le rencontrer, ha ! Combiné avec ses observations personnelles, il peut certainement dire deux choses : un l'image publique de Cap a été beaucoup adoucie au fil des années, le mec ne peut être que dur en tout ce qu'il est : un radical dur, un gauchiste dur, un écolo dur, on verra. Deux, le rapport de SHIELD est de la merde. Sous couvert de blabla psy, ils répètent ce qu'ils ont entendu, prennent la culture populaire pour preuve et analysent le dessin animé plutôt que l'homme. Ce qui va sans doute péter à un moment ou un autre mais pour l'instant il n'a pas vraiment le pouvoir d'intervenir, il n'a pas de solution de remplacement – Rogers a besoin d'un psy oui, mais trouver un professionnel va être plus dur qu'il pensait, et puis Rogers n'est pas prêt, le coincer dans un bureau avec un chasseur de têtes n'aidera personne.

Et bien sûr, garder l'homme frustré à mort et désorienté aide les plans de Clint. Il va falloir qu'il soit désespéré pour accepter l'offre de Stark, et s'il ne lui vient pas à l'idée qu'il y a d'autres alternatives… tant mieux. Mais ça veut dire que Clint doit se dépêcher parce que le QG est presque revenu à son niveau habituel d'efficacité et ça veut dire que bientôt quelqu'un va s'apercevoir que Cap est mal installé et malheureux et va le signaler à son supérieur.

Et Clint veut être le sauveur, même à petite échelle.

Il insiste mollement sur le confort de la Tour Stark, sur le fait que Tacha et Banner sont là aussi et rend l'autre jaloux en lui faisant entrevoir l'existence d'un club privé où il n'est pas admis. Rogers bien sûr se fait plus raide en retour et refuse fermement de visiter. Quelque chose à voir avec ces cochons de capitalistes ! Jamais ! Clint, estimant qu'il est temps, comme prévu depuis presque le début emploie son arme secrète : Anthony Stark. Il a transmis à Stark le refus insultant de Rogers et ça a suffi : Stark aura la peau de Cap, mort ou vivant et la suspendra au-dessus de sa cheminée.

Quand Banner lui demande a mi-voix s'il n'est pas inquiet, Clint confirme qu'il l'est mais pour Rogers s'il reste au QG. « Il ne va pas bien et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, » avoue-t-il. « Et les agents là-bas le traient comme leur version du Père Noël, tout paillettes et pas le moindre problème. L'idée qu'il y a un humain sous tout ce muscle ne leur vient carrément pas à l'idée ! » s'exclame Clint, qui joue très bien les bouleversés. Et Banner, fidèle au poste, s'émeut pour tous ceux qui sont traités comme moins ou plus qu'humains et va souffler ses propres idées à l'oreille de Stark.

Trois semaines après, après la plus courte campagne du monde, Rogers emménage à la tour Stark, vaincu.

C'est Tacha qui aide Rogers à emménager. Clint imagine qu'après tout ce bruit un peu de calme aidera le mec à se détendre et Romanova est au niveau conversation zéro. Ils partageront un gymnase assez souvent : c'est prévu dans leur emploi du temps.

Ça marche. Les rapports se font tendus pendant un temps dans leur refuge, mais personne ne fait ses bagages et s'en va. Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils soient chacun à un étage différent (sauf Romanova et lui) aide beaucoup. Mais Clint insiste pour que Cap socialise au moins tous les deux jours.

« Histoire qu'on soit sûrs que tu ne t'es pas ouvert les veines, » il dit en faisant mine de plaisanter. Rogers grimace et comme une horloge, tous les deux jours, vient « au rapport ».

Lui et Romanova s'entendent très bien : ils s'entrainent ensemble et se taisent ensemble. Elle ne dit rien, mais Clint est presque sûr qu'elle le trouve « très reposant ». Si Cap doit être escorté pour sortir, Clint lui propose d'emmener « Tacha qui ne sort pas beaucoup non plus ». Cap est soulagé même s'il fait remarquer qu'il voit parfaitement le piège.

Banner est onctueusement aimable avec Rogers ce qui est généralement signe, a appris Clint, qu'il ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il y a beaucoup d'agressivité chez Cap et Banner réagit généralement mal à l'agressivité. Cap ne sait pas trop comment s'adresser au scientifique : il sent qu'il est tenu à l'écart et il en est blessé, mais n'a aucune idée de pourquoi et de comment changer les choses.

Cap et Stark sont l'eau et l'huile, ou peut-être l'acide et la nitroglycérine. Stark a la réputation d'être insupportable, Clint l'a vu lui-même parler pendant deux heures non-stop, et il a la désagréable habitude de foncer tête baissée dans une conversation, mais Clint ne pense pas que ce merdier soit sa faute. Cap est terriblement perturbé par son réveil dans le futur, et il se lâche sur la première cible trouvée, c'est à dire Stark qui en prend plein les dents. Parce qu'il n'est pas son père, parce qu'il lui ressemble trop et pas assez, parce qu'il n'a pas peur des gros costauds en colère, et parce qu'il a le mauvais gout d'être heureux et à l'aise dans son époque alors que Rogers ne l'est pas.

Si Clint a jamais eu un doute que Captain America est une opération de propagande et Steve Rogers un petit con de Brooklyn, il est écrabouillé dans la mêlée. Cap et Stark tapent dur, et les excuses probablement dues pour la scène dans l'Héliporteur ne sont jamais faites alors même que Loki y est sans doute pour beaucoup.

Mais ils sont cinq sous ce toit, et rien n'est cassé et les choses marchent malgré tout. Le gymnase est utilisé et les appartements habités. Stark et Banner font exploser des choses pour la science ! tous les jours, inventent à toute vitesse et sans limite, et Clint serait prêt à parier que Banner n'a pas été aussi heureux depuis des années. A ce point, peu importe que Banner et Stark n'aiment pas Romanova, (malgré le conte servi par Clint, dont il lâche quelques morceaux à Rogers au fil du temps), que Stark veuille démonter Cap et le remonter en « quelque chose qui fait sens », que Banner le tienne à bout de bras pour le punir d'avoir fâché son petit camarade. Ils se croisent dans la salle commune où Clint a ordonné des rendez-vous pour renforcer l'équipe une fois par semaine… devant un film. Là aussi les choses sont un peu houleuses : Banner supporte la violence physique mais n'aime pas les films où les personnages se torturent eux même, Coulson a habitué Romanova aux comédies romantique niaises, Cap est étourdi par la vitesse des prises de vues et Stark critique sans cesse le scenario et les effets. Pour trouver un film qui leur va à tous, c'est la folie. Mais Clint pense que discuter un mauvais film est une excellente manière de commencer une discussion, alors il ne s'en fait pas trop (c'est quand même lui qui choisit le film parmi les suggestions). La Guerre des Etoiles (la trilogie originale merci) marche avec tout le monde, SOS fantômes passe très bien. Une comédie romantique tous les trois séances…

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Tony tu veux lui dire à elle que c'est pas juste ?

\- … C'est quand même pas juste.

Il faut garder ses assassins heureux, c'est la règle de base.

Ses Vengeurs se battent comme des chiffonniers, mais le sujet de leurs disputes change lentement de blessures personnelles à opinions de films, de livres, de documentaires, de reportages et bientôt d'évènements, actuels ou non. Les opinions de Rogers sont d'extrême-gauche et les autres en restent quelquefois cois, parce qu'il y a des milieux où ce genre de langage ne pénètre tout simplement pas (ou seulement par les cris de « meurs sale cochon capitaliste ! » émis par les porteurs de bombes). La seule exception est Romanova qui ne s'étonne pas, parce qu'elle ne s'étonne de rien et pas parce qu'elle a été élevée communiste. Rogers commet une seule fois l'erreur de lui demander son opinion en tant que membre du Parti. Il ne le refera plus.

« Nous ne sommes pas membres du Parti, » a récité Romanova d'un ton monotone. « Nous sommes la main qui frappe dans le noir. Nous sommes le couteau. Nous n'avons pas d'opinion, nous n'avons pas de choix : tout ce que nous sommes appartient à la Russie. »

Ça a jeté un froid, surtout quand Romanova a glissé hors de la pièce et que Clint a ajouté à mi-voix que pour faire partie du Parti ou y voter il fallait quand même atteindre un certain âge et que des filles du projet Veuve Noire Natacha était la seule à l'avoir atteint. (Il ne leur dit pas qu'elle a tué les autres, ça gênerait un peu).

Mais en gros, les choses marchent bien : le QG est revenu à une productivité normale, il a gagné du respect parmi la piétaille, ses agents de choix ont été dispersés aux quatre coins du monde pour y être testés et sans doute promus, et il est sûr qu'à leur retour, le bruit que Hawkeye est un des chemins à prendre pour le sommet va se répandre. Bien.

Il a gagné des points avec les grosses têtes aussi. Il a quatre Vengeurs sous un toit, pas mal d'influence sur eux et personne n'est encore mort. Tout va bien !


	8. Chapter 8

Reste à voir comment ils travaillent en équipe. Ça n'est pas garanti. Voilà quatre individus, dont deux n'ont jamais travaillé en équipe, un est habitué à commander et une est généralement dispensée parce qu'elle est _trop bonne_. Ça va faire des étincelles. Effectivement, la première fois qu'ils sont « appelés » par SHIELD (des insectes géants à Central Park ? Vraiment ?), c'est la catastrophe en trois dimensions et quatre étoiles. Romanova va tranquillement faire son boulot et abat les ennemis l'un après l'autre, sans se soucier de ses coéquipiers faute d'avoir reçu des ordres contraires. Iron Man s'amuse, va et vient sans la moindre idée en tête, surtout de ce qu'il devrait faire, expédie les insectes dans les bâtiments et cause plus de dégâts qu'eux. Cap braille des ordres dès le début et met un moment à s'apercevoir qu'ils ne sont ni entendus ni suivis. Il essaie alors d'attraper Iron Man et c'est une course-poursuite terminée par une engueulade au milieu du champ de bataille. Hawkeye essaie de couvrir trois dos à la fois (Romanova se débrouille, merci). Banner essaie de rester le plus dissimulé possible, jusqu'à ce qu'une sauterelle déterminée écaille la peinture de Stark et alors un monstre vert intervient en rugissant.

Après, tout est très vite terminé.

Ils rentrent à la tour, les deux tourtereaux en se disputant, Hawkeye soutenant Banner qui est épuisé, Romanova faisant un détour par SHIELD pour faire son rapport.

Un désastre.

Mais ça aussi fait partie du plan de Clint. Il faut que sans faire de miracle ou imposer sa présence, quand les anciens raconteront la légende des débuts des Vengeurs, tout le monde jure que sans Hawkeye ils n'auraient pas réussi.

Il pense sincèrement que c'est vrai, en plus. Cette bande de zozos n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un compromis, chacun croit que les batailles sont gagnées par la persévérance et dieu sait qu'ils en ont. Ils ne réalisent probablement pas que s'ils n'étaient pas si bons individuellement, ils n'auraient pas gagné cette bataille. Ça ne présage pas bien pour le futur, pourtant.

Rentré à la tour, tout le monde boude. Banner s'absorbe dans ses expériences (pour se remettre du chahut, sans aucun doute), Cap épuise sa colère sur les sacs du gymnase, Romanova est envoyée en mission (sans doute des vacances pour elle) et Stark joue à Vulcain dans sa forge, bruit et étincelles incluses. Sûr, les rares fois où Clint s'y faufile, ça râle fort : et comment Cap croit que parce qu'il a un uniforme en drapeau il va commander, et qui lui a demandé d'abord, et comment c'est toujours de la faute de Tony, et est-ce qu'ils savent qu'ils habitent dans sa tour ?

\- C'est difficile à oublier, Tony, tu nous le rappelle chaque fois que tu es contrarié. Mais tu sais que si tu lui dis ça, il se barre ?!

Stark rougit.

\- Ça s'appelle râler dans son coin Cupidon, c'est pour ça que les portes ont été inventées, et les sonnettes, tu as entendu parler des sonnettes ?!

\- Comme si tu entendrais une sonnette avec ce boucan, fait Clint en haussant les épaules. ACDC, vraiment ?

\- La ferme, Artémis, je me détends, d'accord ? Et c'est pas ma faute si on ne marche pas au pas comme un régiment !

\- Non, fait très sérieusement Hawkeye. Et il n'aurait pas dû s'y attendre. Tu crois que je devrais lui parler ?

Stark s'en arrête de surprise.

\- Lui parler ?! Tu veux dire… lui dire qu'il a tort ?

Clint hausse encore les épaules.

\- On n'avait pas désigné de chef d'équipe, et c'est peut-être une erreur, vu avec le recul. Il est habitué à prendre la tête, la guerre c'était avant-hier pour lui, mais il devrait être plus adaptable que ça. Et quand à la prise de bec à deux sur un champ de bataille, nan, je dis nan, c'est dans aucun manuel militaire.

\- C'est pas ma faute, c'est lui qui m'a attrapé !

\- Je sais, reconnait Clint. Et même si vous vous entendez pas en privé, c'est idiot et c'est dangereux.

Stark n'a décidément pas l'habitude qu'on prenne son parti.

\- J'ai pas peur de lui, dit-il en reprenant son ouvrage, je peux lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Ou, ajoute-t-il en râlant, on peut faire comme il dit.

Wow. Stark prêt à se plier en quatre, c'est une photo qui se perd. Malheureusement ça confirme juste c'est pas lui le problème.

\- Tony, tu peux pas savoir comme j'apprécie ça. Mais ici c'est pas toi le problème. Si on avait eu un plan avant de partir et que tu avais commencé à faire n'importe quoi, là ouais, on se serait engueulés et ça serait ta faute. Mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas insisté pour qu'on en parle avant, et c'est lui qui a commencé à agir comme un militaire de mauvais film – tu as vu _Doom_ ?

\- Euhg, ne m'en parle pas, fait Stark, soudain visiblement plus léger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je crois pas qu'il va plier facilement…

\- Probablement pas, dit Clint. Tout le monde parle de Captain America en oubliant que c'est l'équivalent du Père Noël. Steve Rogers pour ce qu'on en sait était un petit con buté qui déplaçait des montagnes en se cognant la tête dessus.

Stark rit. Une bonne chose de faite.

\- Et tu crois que tu vas charmer le Soldat ?

On entend la majuscule.

\- Nan, fait Clint en s'étalant sur le canapé qui a fait son apparition après que Tony ait dû le pousser de trop de tables et de bancs de travail. On veut tous que ça marche, non, sinon on n'aurait même pas essayé. Alors on va lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et décider que c'est ma faute parce que je n'ai pas donné de consignes (surtout éviter « ordres » en présence de Stark). On va dire que c'est un malentendu et je vais m'excuser et lui demander ce qu'il attend d'une équipe.

\- Hé ! proteste Stark qui se voit sans doute défiler au pas cadencé.

\- Et je vais lui rappeler, continue Clint, qu'aucun de nous n'est militaire et que SHIELD n'est pas en fait une partie de l'armée.

\- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demande Stark, sceptique.

\- Une fois qu'il a compris que personne ne va obéir à ses ordres, il faudra bien qu'il trouve quelque chose d'autre, non ? Et il a vraiment perdu la tête pendant l'incident. Je peux peut-être trouver ce qui l'embête le plus et on verra si on peut lui donner.

\- Moi je ne m'entraine pas en tout cas, ronchonne Stark qui est déjà retourné à ses moutons.

\- Je vais lui parler, déclare Clint en se levant.

\- Tu es sûr ? fait Tony en relevant la tête. Tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Ne m'en veux pas mais vous deux ensemble êtes comme l'étincelle et l'étoupe. Pas d'explosion aujourd'hui, merci, c'est mon jour de congé. Et puis je _suis_ la liaison, il est temps que je fasse mon boulot.

\- Huh, fait l'autre, un sourcil levé.

Clint gagne la porte et se retourne en grimaçant.

\- Un service quand même si tu veux bien ?

\- Ramener tes cendres ?

\- Crétin. Demande à ton intelligence secondaire de marquer nos présences quand on est au combat ? Comme ça si un de nous a des problèmes, on le saura tout de suite.

\- Pas de problème. Va affronter le taureau dans sa cage.

\- Tony…

\- Reviens dessus ou dessous !

\- Crève.

La discussion avec Rogers est plus facile qu'ils le pensent. D'abord parce que le gars est dans le gymnase à démolir des punching-balls par dizaines, ensuite parce qu'il ne demande pas mieux que d'aller en démolir d'autres dans un endroit moins surveillé. Dès qu'il sort de la tour, sa tension baisse un peu, marcher dans la rue le détend et le gymnase minable où ils atterrissent (Clint a une mine d'endroits pourris en réserve, au cas où) lui met presque les larmes aux yeux. Après que Clint lui ait recommandé de ménager le sac devant lui qui a l'âge de Mathusalem, il se met en demeure de l'attaquer gentiment et retombe dans un rythme bien huilé qui montre que si Cap n'est pas un boxeur professionnel, il a quand même reçu un entrainement de quelqu'un qui l'était. Clint lui laisse une petite heure pour se remettre, le pousse sur le ring (« Avec gentillesse, Cap, okay ? »), le regarde assurer deux ou trois combats sans assommer personne et finit par l'envoyer à la douche. Quand ils sortent du gymnase, le soleil brille encore mais Rogers est un autre homme.

\- Je suis désolé, fait-il alors qu'ils déambulent au hasard.

\- J'espère bien, répond Clint sur le même ton. Tu nous as fait peur, là. Evite de craquer pendant les batailles, d'accord ?

Cap en est tout surpris. Depuis qu'il a changé de taille, on a dû lui répéter sur tous les tons qu'il avait bien raison et que ce n'était pas grave.

\- C'était un désastre, Clint, tu dois bien le reconnaitre, proteste-t-il faiblement.

\- Ouais et on peut pas dire que tu aies aidé, renchérit Clint aimablement.

Cap se tait, tout déconfit et ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Tu veux boire une bière ? demande son équipier.

Rogers grimace.

\- Depuis le sérum, l'alcool n'a plus d'effet sur moi, fait-il sur un ton mélancolique.

Clint le regarde avec incrédulité. Oh pleure-moi une rivière !

\- Les choses ont peut-être changé plus que je le pensais entre ton époque et la mienne parce que personne aujourd'hui ne serait assez désespéré pour essayer de se saouler à la bière. Il faudrait quoi ? Un tonneau ? Et trois jours de réjouissances. Généralement, les gens boivent de la bière parce qu'ils aiment ça et que c'est rafraichissant. Alors ? Info ou intox ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, fait l'autre d'un ton guindé, rougissant.

\- Je t'en prie, Rogers, ça passe avec Stark mais pas avec moi. On sait tous les deux qu'un type incapable de s'adapter n'aurait pas survécu à ses aventures. Tu n'es pas la moitié d'un con, admettons que je le sais. Tu veux une bière ?

L'autre sourit en coin. Oubliez Captain America : Steve Rogers est un petit con vicieux.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se trouvent un coin tranquille et profitent de la paix pour échantillonner les marques de bières que Rogers ne connait pas : chinoise, mexicaine, allemande, suisse, et les dernières productions locales gardent l'ambiance détendue jusqu'à ce que Cap soit prêt et pose ses cartes.

\- Tu peux y aller, dit-il sans quitter sa bouteille des yeux. Je suis prêt pour l'engueulade.

\- Fantastique, persifle Clint en se redressant. Moi aussi.

Il pose les coudes sur la table et s'assure que personne ne les entendra à moins de se coller à la table.

\- Alors un : si Stark et toi vous entendez si mal, pratique le dédoublement de personnalité quand vous êtes sur le terrain. Une fois hors de la tour, il est Iron Man et il fait partie de ton équipe.

\- Est-ce qu'il le sait ? marmonne Rogers.

Il n'a pas tort, mais Clint ne va pas laisser le petit mec survolté qui dort dans cette prison de muscles dicter la conversation.

\- C'est quoi ton signe, taureau ? Ça n'est pas lui qui a piqué une crise au milieu d'une bataille parce que les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait. Si tu regardes les images de la bataille, tu te rendras compte qu'il continuait à assurer pendant que tu lui gueulais dessus, alors que tu ne faisais plus attention à rien. C'est un miracle si personne n'a frappé personne dans le dos, parce que je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde et la Veuve Noire a tendance à partir en solo dès qu'elle peut. Ce que je remarque, tu ne lui as pas reproché.

Le blond encaisse. Bon.

\- Pour le reste, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser, reconnait Clint.

Cap lève les yeux, surpris.

\- « Liaison » est un peu vague comme titre, mais en gros, ça couvre tous les rôles qui font que cette équipe marche. Et je n'ai même pas pensé à organiser une réunion pour qu'on parle de nos rôles dans la bataille, on n'a pas parlé de stratégie, d'organisation, bref, j'ai pas assuré du tout. Je suis content que personne ne soit mort parce que ça serait embarrassant. J'espère que tu réalises que si vous n'étiez pas tous extraordinaires, on aurait perdu cette bataille.

Rogers hoche la tête, toute agressivité évanouie.

\- Mais, fait-il en regardant Clint dans les yeux, on ne peut pas compter sur ça. Sur Hulk, et mon invulnérabilité, et le talent de la Veuve et le… quoi que ce soit de Stark. Il va falloir être meilleurs que ça.

Clint acquiesce.

\- Mais meilleurs pour cette équipe, c'est pas meilleur pour les Commandos, rappelle-t-il alors que Rogers se crispe. Aucun de nous n'est militaire à par toi, je te rappelle. Et même pour toi j'ai des doutes, sort-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Rogers sourit presque.

\- Toi et Romanova vous êtes agents de SHIELD…, fait-il sans achever sa phrase.

\- Et c'est là que j'ai merdé, s'excuse Clint sérieusement. On t'a fourré tellement de trucs dans la tête que j'ai oublié de te demander si ça avait un sens pour toi. Paramilitaire, tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire, hein ?

Captain America se raidit de toute sa gloire.

\- Je sais lire, merci, je ne lis peut-être pas le latin, mais…

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, hein ? Personne ne t'a expliqué parce que non, l'idole américaine n'est pas stupide, ou alors il n'a pas besoin de savoir ?

Les mâchoires serrées du mec lui disent que les deux réponses sont justes.

\- Paramilitaire, c'est pas militaire du tout, c'est contre militaire, si tu veux, c'est une intervention personnalisée, civile pour empêcher les militaires d'intervenir.

Oh grand-mère, que vous avez de grands yeux ! Pas intégré celle-là, hein ?

\- Si tu veux, c'est la dernière chance de l'administration civile avant que l'armée n'arrive. Personne ne veut de bataillons déployés au milieu de New York, c'est pourquoi Ross – on t'a parlé du général Ross ?

\- Pas que je me rappelle, fait l'autre prudemment, essayant toujours d'assimiler sa nouvelle information.

\- Ross est le général qui poursuit Hulk, officiellement et non. Il veut le disséquer, l'empailler, le mettre sur son bureau, et seulement à moitié parce qu'il est un monstre vert qui peut détruire un tank à main nues. Dr Banner a eu le mauvais goût de sortir avec sa fille, et ça ne passe pas.

\- Sérieusement ? fait Cap, accroché malgré lui à ce bout de commérage.

\- Dr Betty Ross, scientifique en son nom propre et qui a demandé une interdiction de rencontre à l'égard de son propre père – ce qui ne marche pas trop parce qu'il a l'armée à sa disposition.

\- Comment… ? fait Cap avec un geste vague qui pourrait aussi bien dire : « Comment ils se sont rencontrés ? » que « Comment on en est arrivé à ce merdier ? » ce qui heureusement à la même réponse.

\- D'une façon classique, répond Clint. Comme dans un très mauvais film, Banner ne s'est aperçu qu'au dernier moment que c'était l'armée qui finançait son projet, que sa partenaire de travail et petite amie était la propre fille du général en charge, et que son travail sur la possibilité de rayons gamma dans le super sérum du Dr Erskine allait en fait être utilisée pour créer d'autres super soldats.

Silence. De l'autre côté de la table, Rogers pèle l'étiquette de sa bouteille.

\- On en revient toujours au sérum, hein, fait-il, mi-dégoûté mi-résigné.

\- Pratiquement, admet Clint. On a une liste des individus qui ont tenté le coup ou qui l'ont reçu sans avertissement. Ceux qui ont survécu ont marqué l'histoire, parfois en bien.

\- Je suis surpris, fait le soldat avec une ironie un peu sèche. J'avais l'impression que tous les survivants étaient des monstres.

\- Fais-moi penser à te parler de l'Arme X quand on aura le temps. C'est une histoire très édifiante. Mais là il faut qu'on trouve une solution, si on est appelés dans une heure, ça va pas le faire.

\- Stark…, grogne Rogers en regardant la table, mais sans conviction.

\- Nan. J'ai pas dit que c'était mon rôle de mettre les points sur les i ? Écoute, Rogers, parce que tu vas avoir besoin de savoir ça : SHIELD n'est pas une organisation militaire. Ne l'a jamais été, ne le sera jamais. Quand tu as signé avec eux, tu as cessé d'être un soldat.

Rogers se recroqueville.

\- Par conséquent, l'équipe des Vengeurs n'est pas une unité militaire et ses membres ne sont pas des soldats et ne sont pas entrainés comme tels. Par conséquent, attendre d'eux qu'ils exhibent une discipline militaire ou même comprennent de quoi il s'agit est ridicule. Tu peux absorber ça ?

L'autre aspire une énorme bouffée d'air et la relâche.

\- Oui, fait-il, résigné. C'était stupide. Et ça explique bien des choses.

\- La raison pour laquelle l'équipe des Vengeurs est autorisée à continuer – parce que SHIELD dépend quand même du Président, je te rappelle, comme toutes les autres organisations sur ce territoire – c'est que un, quand une attaque non déterminée arrive, le temps que les responsabilités soient déterminées, tout le monde sera mort. Chaque agence est censée avoir un champ d'expertise. Artefacts, espionnage, secret d'état protection… Nous on arrive à raison deux : robots, individus augmentés comme les super soldats et super héros, et extraterrestres.

Rogers hoche la tête. Ça carbure ferme derrière ces yeux bleus, ça se voit.

\- On est une équipe de pointe avec une réponse rapide, une action localisée et une indépendance presque complète. Si par exemple, on avait eu la responsabilité du champ de bataille après les Chitauri, on aurait pu vaporiser les armes et les cadavres sans que personne ne puisse rien dire.

\- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un les a récupérés ?! demande Cap qui n'est pas lent des neurones non plus.

\- Tous ceux qui ont pu, rétorque Clint, dégouté. Des civils qui vont avoir une mauvaise surprise, l'unité du général Ross qui était en ville pour Hulk, toutes les agences qui ont pu et SHIELD s'est taillé la part du lion.

\- Est-ce que c'est… sage ? fait Rogers qui essaie d'être diplomate.

\- Tu aurais cru qu'après le Tesseract ils auraient compris la leçon, ronchonne Hawkeye qui n'a pas besoin de l'être, mais noooon… J'ai jamais été aussi soulagé que quand Thor est parti avec ce truc, et étant donné qu'il avait Loki sur l'autre bras, c'est te dire ! Mais SHIELD est une organisation d'intelligence avant tout et non ça ne veut pas dire ce que tu penses.

Rogers sourit faiblement. Clint continue.

\- Mais pour nous ça veut dire qu'on est une brigade de police spécialisée. SHIELD fournit l'information, on vérifie ce qu'on peut et on intervient. Brigade d'intervention rapide.

Rogers répète les mots silencieusement, en hochant la tête. Il commence à comprendre.

\- L'invasion des Chitauri était vraiment impressionnante, je ne te mentirais pas et personne ne l'a vu venir, mais de plus en plus d'incidents avec des robots, des expériences qui ont mal tourné et des trucs carrément incompréhensibles ont lieu sur le territoire des Etats-Unis ces dernières années. Qu'on soit affectés à ces phénomènes fait de nous des spécialistes mais pas la dernière vague avant la fin du monde. Alors décrispe. L'armée est derrière nous : on est leur espoir de résoudre le problème avec deux canettes de coca-cola, un tire-bouchon et sans trop de dégâts. On verra l'année prochaine si ça marche.

Rogers n'a pas l'air enchanté mais qui le serait en entendant que son boulot est une expérience qu'on jettera plus tard dans le futur ? Mais ça le décoincera peut-être de penser à son boulot au jour le jour et pas comme la dernière marche avant l'Apocalypse.

En attendant, il a l'air pincé et mal à l'aise.

\- Ma seule expérience de combat a été dans l'armée, avoue-t-il, je ne sais pas si en dehors de ça j'ai quelque chose à offrir…

Oooooh là, c'est donc ce à quoi ressemble Captain America quand il a des doutes. C'est pas beau.

\- Ben d'abord fait Clint sans le moindre tact, le truc du soldat invulnérable est bon à prendre, surtout quand c'est des attaques puissantes et inattendues. Je sais pas toi mais devant la version Chitauri du transport de troupes, je me sentais un peu dépassé.

Il rit. Enfin.

\- Donc un tank qui sait ce qu'il fait, c'est déjà une bonne base.

\- J'aurais cru que Dr Banner…, souffle l'autre.

\- Nan, disons que Hulk est la réserve pour quand les choses deviennent désespérées, dit Clint qui y pense au fur et à mesure. A moins que les choses soient déjà chaudes quand on est prévenus, la moitié du temps il devrait être du côté information : où quand qui, il a montré qu'il était bon à ça pendant l'histoire avec Loki et la lance…

\- Ah oui ? fait Rogers avec un regard en coin.

\- Clint, qui sait ce qu'il pense, lui renvoie un sourire sardonique.

\- J'ai regardé les vidéos. Crois-moi que je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence. Disons qu'une mission réussie devrait être une dans laquelle Hulk n'a pas à intervenir. Bruce sera la grosse artillerie.

\- N'oublie pas de lui dire, glisse l'autre qui est un petit con.

\- Promis, soupire Clint qui sait qu'on ne peut pas gagner face à ces gens-là. Donc tu es notre… tank, tu déplace les voitures et avance vers le cœur de l'action. Avec un peu de chance, Bruce est au micro en train de te dire où est ce fameux cœur et qu'est-ce qui se passe. D'autres idées ?

\- Stark, fait l'autre à contrecœur. Soutien aérien ?

\- Et le seul qu'on a, bien vu, enchaine Clint sans commenter la réticence. Il a été bon jusque-là, il se démerde en l'air. Il refusera de se soumettre à un entrainement décidé par d'autres, mais on peut lui demander une démonstration de ce qu'il peut faire. Fait une liste si tu peux de questions à lui poser.

\- Et il y répondra, fait Cap, incrédule.

\- Oh, fils, Tony Stark n'a jamais de problème pour répondre aux questions. En fait, si tu y pense, il a plutôt des problèmes avec les questions que les gens ne lui posent pas et ce qu'ils assument. Avec Tony, poser la question est _toujours_ la chose à faire.

Ça a laissé l'ancêtre tout pensif. Bon ! Continuons.

\- Il pourrait aussi être la reconnaissance aérienne. C'est beaucoup de travail pour un seul homme, et certains aspects se contredisent, mais tenir Tony occupé pendant la bataille semble une bonne idée, en plus du témoignage de confiance, tu as dû remarquer qu'il n'est pas aussi sur de lui quand il s'agit des bonnes choses que des mauvaises…

\- Hmm, fait Cap qui n'y a visiblement pas pensé.

\- Vu d'en haut, et avec l'aide de JARVIS, il devrait être capable de nous dire ce qui se passe, et le statut de chacun, mais j'hésite à nous rendre aussi dépendants d'une IA, et puis ça veut dire qu'au milieu de la bagarre on ne saura rien.

\- Traceurs, est la réponse immédiate de Cap. SHIELD m'a dit qu'on pouvait en faire des minuscules aujourd'hui. Dans les vêtements ? Ça impliquerait aussi un genre d'uniforme, je sais que Stark va protester, mais tout le monde n'a pas une armure, et guérir rapidement n'est pas la même chose que ne pas saigner.

\- Point, fait Clint, satisfait que son poulain soit enfin entré dans le champ. Mais qui suit les traceurs ?

\- JARVIS mais au QG afin de ne pas distraire Iron Man. Un écran près de Bruce et Dr Banner pourra nous placer sur une carte. S'ils sont près du corps, ils pourraient peut-être informer sur nos états de santé ? Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas avoir une image complète de l'armure, mais peut-être un ou deux traits de base ? Battements de cœur, température du corps… ?

\- Brillant, admets Clint. Bonne idée. Dans ta liste, fais deux espaces pour Stark : Iron Man et l'Ingénieur. Assure-toi que les demandes ne soient pas dépendantes les unes des autres. La question n'est pas s'il peut le faire, mais si c'est acceptable.

\- C'est une diva, proteste Rogers qui a sans doute dépassé son quota d'agrément.

\- Une diva est quelqu'un qui réclame plus que son talent n'assure, assène Clint. Il t'a demandé quelque chose, dernièrement ? Le fait qu'il ne soit plus directement en commande de Stark Industries ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas toujours quelque chose à signer ou à vérifier. Il est aussi la moitié de leur département de recherches, la boite est basée sur son travail, pas sur son nom. La créativité n'a pas d'heures, on ne sait pas quand ça le prend, plus maintenant les Vengeurs, le travail sur l'armure, les recherches… Chaque heure qu'on va lui demander, il faudra qu'il la trouve et il ne manque jamais de personnes pour lui dire qu'il néglige un aspect en faveur d'un autre sans jamais offrir de solutions à part _laisse tomber ça et fais ce que je veux_. Regarde les choses en face : ce n'est pas Tony Stark l'homme qui t'énerve, c'est son attitude et ses mots.

\- C'est censé être meilleur ? fait Rogers avec incrédulité.

\- Tu préfèrerais un incompétent et un lâche ? renvoie Clint. Jeu set et match. Il voit la résolution de Captain America s'écrouler.

\- On a besoin d'idées, c'est tout, fait-il plus doucement. On est une équipe débutante, et le fait que notre première apparition ait été un miracle ne devrait pas nous laisser croire qu'on est des dieux. On a besoin d'organisation mais il ne faut pas croire qu'elle va tomber du ciel. Déjà Bruce ne peut pas obéir aux ordres, le géant vert n'apparait que chaud bouillant prêt à faire des trous dans la masse.

\- On sait comment ça marche ? demande Rogers, curieux et enfin détourné de son affaire avec Stark.

\- J'ai des informations et des idées, admets Clint, par exemple…

Ils ne rentrent à la tour que quatre heures après mais leur discussion est fructueuse.


	9. Chapter 9

« L'autre affaire » c'est le jargon dont SHIELD se sert pour parler de l'autre détail que Clint a soulevé, l'autre raison qui les a conduits à le nommer _Agent_ Barton. Un détail tellement sensible que rien n'est écrit à son sujet, ni dans les dossiers électroniques – à cause de Stark – ni dans aucun autre, parce que c'est de la folie et qu'ils seraient lynchés si quelqu'un d'autre en entendait parler.

Loki.

Ça concerne Loki, bien sûr. Et les détails que Clint a pu rapporter de son « coma » de trois semaines, le seul à avoir été si proche. Et aussi il leur rappelle le fait que les tireurs d'élite ne voient pas seulement leur cible, ils voient où elle est, où elle va, comment elle se déplace, qui la protège et quand elle est vulnérable. Après une mission prolongée, le tireur est la personne qui connait le mieux la cible, peut-être mieux que ses amis d'enfance. Un tireur d'élite rassemble les informations dont il a besoin, quand il les trouve. Maintenant qu'il a rencontré Thor, beaucoup de choses s'expliquent, mais Clint le connaissait déjà avant de l'avoir vu. Dieu ou homme, il n'y a pas une centaine d'explications pour un comportement donné et un individu en pleine crise de folie, marmonnant des bribes de vieilles disputes n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. De ses trois semaines de captivité/collaboration, Clint a retenu trois choses :

Qu'Odin était tellement mauvais comme père qu'il faisait paraitre Barton senior sage en comparaison. Au moins lui frappait seulement ses fils.

Que Loki avait vécu le plus mauvais trip possible en ce qui concernait le trope « je viens d'apprendre que je suis adopté » et l'avait couronné par une tentative de suicide.

Que sa survie, sa folie présente et son idée d'envahir la terre ? N'étaient pas actuellement de lui.

Quelques questions hâtives à Thor avant son départ avaient éclairci quelques détails mais franchement c'était évident pour qui était sur place.

La garde-robe de l'ado retardé correspondait à des yeux verts, pas bleus comme ceux des agents _sous l'emprise de la lance._

Loki n'avait pas besoin du Bifröst pour se déplacer, il venait sur Midgard depuis des éons pour se relaxer et n'y avait jamais créé aucun problème (à part quelques farces inoffensives. En comparaison)

Loki et son frère étudiaient les tactiques militaires depuis l'enfance et c'était lui le plus doué pour la stratégie.

Le plan était merdique.

Il était sûr que les bons esprits s'indigneraient en l'entendant : tant de morts ! Tant de dégâts ! Mais la vérité était qu'il y avait des solutions bien plus simples et plus efficaces pour conquérir la terre, _si_ c'était bien de conquête qu'il était question. S'il s'agissait d'un coup de semonce pour effrayer l'ennemi, c'était très bien, mais comme début d'une invasion ? Ridicule. D'abord l'implication de SHIELD était inutile et risquée, Hulk n'avait aucun moyen d'aider qui que ce soit à conquérir quoi que ce soit – et Loki avait dû se plier de rire en manipulant Romanova de cette façon. Tout ça pouvait s'interpréter « manœuvre de diversion » ou « façon d'attirer l'attention ». Les diverses apparitions en public n'avaient aucun sens, ni le temps perdu. Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir le portail au milieu du désert du Nevada ? Personne ne s'en serait aperçu avant qu'ils soient des millions et alors ils pourraient déferler sur le monde, irrépressibles. Non, il _fallait_ l'ouvrir au-dessus d'une des plus grandes villes du monde, au sommet de la plus haute tour, tour qui comme par hasard abritait une des rares personnes de cet univers qui pouvait comprendre la technologie utilisée et sa bande de petits copains. Surtout ne pas faire protéger la base du portail par plus d'une personne, et plutôt par un scientifique hypnotisé qu'un soldat loyal. Ne manquait plus sur cette base qu'un gros bouton marqué ON et OFF.

Quand a la taille réduite du portail… mieux valait ne pas en parler.

Bref, ou quelqu'un n'avait pas lu la liste du parfait petit Seigneur des Ténèbres(1)… ou quelqu'un l'avait trop bien lue. Et entre ça, la couleur des yeux de Loki et le fait que le lien mental marche dans les deux sens… Clint avait une bonne idée de ce qui se passait.

Ce qui ne rendait pas l'expérience plus plaisante, remarquez, parce que ça aussi Loki l'avait prévu et désiré, et Clint détestait être un pion sur un chiquer. Mais si ses années à SHIELD lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'est de prendre patience et de saisir l'occasion quand possible. L'Asgardien allait peut-être avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais la terre et Clint se tailleraient la part du lion. Comme de juste.

Annoncer les choses à son équipe n'allait pas être du gâteau, par contre, mais aucun d'eux n'était un idiot complet et de toute façon, le temps qu'ils protestent, le marché serait déjà conclu. Enfin, à moins qu'Odin ne les carbonise tous sur place pour oser marchander avec lui, mais ils offraient de résoudre un de ses problèmes tout en ménageant sa fierté donc il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'il accepte. (Et s'ils pouvaient se débarrasser du tesseract par la même occasion, ça serait parfait. Ce truc était une porte ouverte. Si Asgard était attaqué, ils pourraient se défendre ou mourir glorieusement. La terre n'avait pas les moyens.)

Quant au sceptre… Clint avait pris un grand plaisir à frotter le nez de Fury dans la boue. Rien qu'à regarder la vidéo de la première interaction des Vengeurs, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le comportement de Fury plus tard ne faisait que le confirmer, ça et le fait que l'analyse de l'arme trainait depuis des jours sans même un « on ne sait pas ce que c'est ». Ça aurait dû être un signe. Le fait que personne n'ait commenté sur ces brèches de protocole était plus inquiétant encore. Si Captain America était un salopard en public, si Banner confessait ses tentatives de suicide, si Fury utilisait des stratégies grosses comme le monde… alors ça hurlait attaque mentale. Confusion, désinhibition, grossièreté, violence… tous les signes étaient là. Personne ne pensait clairement sur le 'porteur depuis que ce maudit sceptre y était arrivé. Efficace dans sa simplicité.

Pour l'éprouver (ou pour dissimuler son embarras), Fury lui avait demandé un plan rapide pour « remédier à ces problèmes, présents et futurs ». Clint avait aligné les idées qui trottaient dans sa tête depuis que Romanova lui avait avoué la mort de Coulson au milieu du shawarma. Certains points étaient aisés, d'autres auraient du avoir été automatiquement déclenchés depuis le début, d'autres encore étaient gonflés et demandaient un niveau qu'il ne possédait pas… et certains étaient si incroyables qu'ils avaient provoqué une protestation générale parmi les restes de la Troïka, qu'il avait interrompu en disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à mieux, mais que s'ils mettaient leurs comités sur la question ils trouveraient sans doute quelque chose.

La vérité (qu'il n'avait pas dite mais qu'ils avaient tous entendue) c'est que depuis le moment où des extraterrestres et des dieux asgardiens étaient entrés en scène, tout était devenu possible et les scenarios qu'il prévoyait (et prévoyait d'éviter) pas moins que les autres, aussi désagréables fussent-ils.

Après ça ils s'étaient montrés très accommodants (pour Hill et Sitwell, en tout cas).

Il fallait juste qu'il assure de son côté car les Vengeurs allaient jouer un rôle important dans les évènements et beaucoup dépendait du fait qu'ils forment une équipe efficace, équilibrée, bien adaptée et solidaire.

Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Mais il y avait du progrès. Banner s'était habitué à la société, appréciait la bonne nourriture à heures fixes et la compagnie d'un autre scientifique. II s'était considérablement détendu quand Clint l'avait assuré qu'il serait le recours de la dernière chance dans la plupart des cas.

\- On ne lâchera Hulk qu'au milieu des dégâts déjà fait, avait-il promis. Quand on aura besoin d'un poids lourd.

Le scientifique avait ri.

Clint en avait profité pour demander une faveur en retour.

\- Par contre, ça serait vachement utile si tu acceptais d'être le médecin personnel de l'équipe. Je sais, je sais, tu n'es pas ce genre de docteur, mais tu n'es pas le seul ici qui n'est pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser une agence gouvernementale, même plus ou moins amicale, jouer avec tes cellules. Je sais que Cap est terrifié quand il pense aux dégâts causés par le super sérum, et même sans ça, personne ici n'a envie d'être cloné, par exemple.

Le rire de Banner s'était fait jaune. C'était une crainte qu'il comprenait trop bien.

\- Je ne veux pas insister dit Clint (qui mentait), mais si on continue à jouer les équipes de premier contact comme dans Stargate, on va inévitablement connaitre au moins une attaque biologique, c'est dans les cartes. A ce moment-là, _quelqu'un_ devra faire les analyses sanguines et je prévois des réticences si ce quelqu'un est le département de recherche de SHIELD. Parce que le département médical ne suffira pas, entre toi et Cap et Tacha, je te signale.

L'autre avait acquiescé.

\- Je vais devoir me remettre à jour, accepta-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage. J'avais une licence…

\- Stark sera ravi de t'aider, fit Clint avec sincérité.

\- Il me faudra des bases, fit l'autre avec discrétion.

\- Je parlerais à Cap, promit Clint, je pense qu'il sera plus soulagé qu'autre chose.

Donc cette conversation s'était plutôt bien passé, ainsi que la suivante avec Cap qui fut effectivement soulagé à l'idée que ses précieuses cellules ne seraient pas vendues au marché noir ou utilisées pour bâtir des armées. Il desserra même assez les fesses pour demander poliment à Stark s'il pouvait repérer et détruire les échantillons déjà prélevés pendant son séjour au QG. Stark s'était montré empressé et efficace (et un peu soulagé lui-même. Tous les scientifiques du 20e siècles connaissaient Frankenstein par cœur et le parcours de destruction du sérum avait marqué l'histoire moderne.)

Le problème le plus important – pour eux, lui s'en foutait totalement – c'était de savoir qui dirigeait les Vengeurs. Cap avait l'habitude de commander, et la structure rigide des unités militaires en avait fait quelque chose d'évident, ça et le fait que son unité de récupération était faite d'un négro, d'une face de citron, d'un tommy et d'un frenchie, plus le sous-lieutenant le plus réprimandé d'Amérique – personne d'autre n'en voulait – accompagnés vers la fin du meilleur ami du Captain, prisonnier de guerre récent et la seule personne reconnue pour avoir reçu le sérum fabriqué par Amin Zola et avoir survécu – ce qui lui faisait penser :

\- Romanova ? Enquête pour savoir si quelqu'un avec les caractéristiques de Barnes n'a pas été vu en Autriche ou ailleurs bien après sa chute du train.

\- James Barnes est mort au combat. Officiellement.

\- Le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé et il est la seule personne à avoir officiellement survécu au traitement de Zola. S'il a été amélioré comme Cap, il pourrait avoir duré plus que ses années officielles.

Elle est surprise. Sur Romanova, quand ça se voit, c'est frappant. Elle n'y a manifestement jamais pensé. Quand les russes ont décidé de se créer des outils humains, ils devaient penser à la faucille et au marteau, pas possible autrement.

Et Clint devrait être plus attentionné avec sa petite camarade de l'Est. Elle fait partie de son équipe après tout et elle est très utile… comme pièce fixe. Allons, quelques mots n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne (insérer rire de hyène ici).

\- Le sérum, quoiqu'ils en disent, était en phase expérimentale. Même Erskine ne savait pas exactement l'effet qu'il aurait sur des tissus humains, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est adressé à l'armée pour avoir des cobayes. Il avait une idée du résultat mais ne savait pas exactement quelles étapes le sérum emprunterait. Par exemple, « plus résistant que la normale » a été mentionné. « Invulnérable », non. Et « immortel » aurait causé bien plus de remous.

\- Immortel, articule la femme en russe.

C'est l'espionne la moins discrète du monde. Chaque fois qu'elle est émotionnelle elle revient au russe. Enfin.

\- 70 ans sous zéro degrés dans l'océan, rappelle-t-il gentiment. Et Banner – qui n'a pris qu'un lointain dérivé de la formule originelle – Banner nous a dit qu'il avait essayé de se faire sauter le caisson sans résultats.

Crispation. Hulk la terrifie. Elle n'a jamais été bonne avec les gens pourvus d'un sens de l'humour.

Oublie les nuances, Barton, c'est à « Servir la Patrie » Romanova que tu t'adresses là. Donne-lui des instructions, elle se sentira mieux.

\- Cherche un homme – yeux bleus cheveux noirs – plus rapide et plus fort que la normale entre cette époque et aujourd'hui. Peut-être un mythe, une légende. En gros, cherche les histoires de fantômes du coin où il est « mort ». Tu peux prendre un gars de la division linguistique, la mission est autorisée.

Elle est déçue. Déçue parce qu'elle ne peut pas jouer à l'agent secret. Awwww.

\- Reste discrète tout de même. N'offre d'explication qu'à Fury et à la Troïka.

Elle serait un chien, elle frétillerait de la queue. Enfin, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Revenons à nos moutons. Cap ne sait commande que d'après sa version de militaire qui est _tout le monde fait ce que je dis et je fais ce que je veux. Na._ Même Clint qui est spécialisé en couverture et protection a plus de stratégie que lui. Banner ne veut pas…

\- Je suis flatté, Clint, mais même si je ne risquais pas de m'énerver à tout instant… je n'ai pas autant de patience que j'en ai l'air.

Compris. Dr Banner peut supporter une conversation amicale, mais quatre imbéciles courant dans tous les sens est au-dessus de ses possibilités.

Romanova a déjà du mal à ne pas dériver loin de l'équipe – il va falloir qu'ils travaillent sur ça…

Clint… personne ne prend Clint au sérieux. Et il l'encourage, parce que ça le sert bien mais là au milieu du combat, il doute que ça aille très loin.

Reste donc Stark.

Uh.

Curieusement la perspective ne le remplit pas d'horreur. Stark est un génie, il n'est pas le genre de génie absent qui fait maudire le nom de Red Richards sur les deux rives de l'Hudson, il sait se battre et a appris la valeur d'une diversion et d'une tactique. Deux inquiétudes donc : est-ce qu'il peut guider une équipe en bataille et est-ce qu'il est capable de parler poliment à ses coéquipiers quand ça compte ?

Une seule façon de s'en rendre compte.

\- Ça t'arrive de jouer à Call of Duty ?

Et c'est ainsi que nait le grand tournoi de jeux vidéo de l'année. Personne n'est épargné. Même Potts, quand elle passe, se fait prendre dans une partie et doit s'échapper avec ses dossiers. (Elle est nulle. Ça veut dire quelque chose, même si Clint n'est pas encore sûr de quoi. Ça plus la façon dont elle parle à Stark… il ne peut pas intervenir maintenant, sa position n'est pas encore assurée. Il lui faut, il leur faut quelques victoires avant de pouvoir aller plus loin. Espérons qu'elle n'abimera pas trop son génie avant qu'ils en arrivent là.)

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça compte ? fait Rogers, sceptique de tout ce qui se nomme jeu et prétend traiter de vies humaines.

\- C'est un bon début, affirme Clint. Rien à voir avec la réalité, mais après une dizaine de parties, on saura s'il s'améliore… ou s'il veut juste faire le con.

\- Et dans ce cas ? demande le drapeau étoilé qui ne fait pas mystère de son opinion.

\- Dans ce cas, le volant te revient, capitaine. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop parce que ça veut dire une formation complète aux méthodes de la guérilla et des unités d'intervention rapide. D'ailleurs, puisque tu es si sûr de toi, tu devrais commencer à t'instruire. Pas seulement comme leader, s'il te plait. Tu ne prendrais pas les commandes sans savoir ce que les autres savent faire, n'est-ce pas ? Un vrai compromis, c'est quand personne n'est content.

Rogers déteste être renvoyé à l'école, il a vraiment des problèmes de performance.

Banner n'aime pas être obligé de jouer à des jeux violents. Il ne se calme que quand Clint lui offre d'osciller entre la direction de la partie médicale de l'unité (six voitures et de vingt à cinquante personnes plus ou moins qualifiées) et le mystérieux « cerveau » de leur côté, autrement dit le mec qui a tous les renseignements et leur offre des stratégies et des idées. Apres ça il s'applique et prend son pied (et aussi apprend beaucoup, parce que c'est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parait) et en parle avec beaucoup d'éloquence aux autres qui apprennent donc autant (par exemple que mener une bataille dans un lieu auquel les sauveteurs ne peuvent pas accéder finit généralement en 50 à 100 pour cent de fatalités. Même le mec qui s'est cassé la jambe ne peut pas escalader les tas d'ordures pour gagner la rue et ils doivent réussir 75 missions successives pour gagner un hélico.)

Dès le deuxième jour ils sont pris et ça se reflète dans les trois missions qu'ils couvrent – presque sans s'en apercevoir – pendant les deux mois qui suivent.

Captain America est un mauvais perdant et ça ne surprend personne. Mais celui qui apprend le plus, c'est Tony Stark, et il se surprend lui-même.

Bien sûr, apprendre par cœur les combinaisons des personnages sur l'écran n'a rien de difficile pour lui, mais s'en servir à bon escient ? Ne pas les gaspiller pour rire ? La première mort, même fictive, l'a frappé durement, et depuis il se pousse et choisit des stratégies conservatrices. Clint l'aide à définir ce qu'il veut.

\- Tout dépend de ton objectif, lui dit-il, indifférent au sourire narquois et aux cent mille bêtises qui sortent de cette bouche. Si ce que tu veux c'est gagner à tout prix, alors tu dois être prêt à sacrifier tes pions. Si ta priorité c'est tout le monde rentre à la maison, c'est une autre paire de manches.

\- C'est possible ? finit par lui demander l'autre en cachant son inquiétude. Que tout le monde rentre à la maison ?

\- On n'est pas la dernière vague, lui rappelle Clint, il y a encore l'armée derrière nous. C'est flatteur de penser qu'il n'y a que nous entre eux et la fin du monde mais en gros, tant qu'il reste une personne qui se bat, rien n'est joué. Nous on essaie, on retarde et on rassemble des renseignements à transmettre. On frappe vite et fort et on essaie de mettre un terme à la menace en moins de 24h. On essaie tout ce qu'on peut trouver. Après ça, il est temps de se replier et de laisser la place à d'autres.

L'équipe en gros a l'air soulagée. Equipe de pointe, oui. Equipe de la dernière chance… non, merci.

Et c'est donc de cette façon, sans roulement de tambour et sans vote, que Tony Stark est devenu leader officiel des Vengeurs (personne ne dira jamais en public « il a gagné le tournoi de jeux vidéo », même si c'est vraiment tentant. Les gens n'apprécieraient pas.)

Et c'est ainsi que passent les premiers six mois de leur vie en équipe, de mieux en mieux sur le terrain et… de mieux en mieux (mais bien plus lentement) à la maison. Stark et Cap ne vont jamais être meilleurs amis mais Tony et Bruce le sont et ça leur fait un bien fou. Si ça se traduit par des explosions à deux heures du matin… l'isolation de la tour est excellente.

Romanova est une non-entité et pour éviter que ça se remarque (comme ça arrive quand on vit 24/24h ensemble), Clint lui rappelle les instructions (un tas de conneries d'après lui) que Coulson lui avait données. On peut donc croiser miss Romanova se peignant les ongles des pieds, tricotant, lisant des livres en russe (des livres d'enfants, mais personne n'a l'air d'avoir vérifié) et écoutant de la musique pop sur son téléphone. Pour Clint c'est juste une couverture, une manière de faire semblant d'exister, mais ça marche et la principale préoccupation des autres avec cette prétendue « personnalité » de l'espionne russe c'est qu'elle a un goût atroce en musique. Une ligue se forme carrément pour essayer de la séduire du côté de la musique classique (Bruce), du rock alternatif (Tony) ou tout simplement du rap moderne (Steve aime la violence et les chansons à message. Quelle surprise. Il aime aussi le bon vieux rock pour la même raison.)

C'est un peu comme voir une armée se jeter à un mur – Clint n'est pas sûr que Romanova comprenne même de quoi il s'agit – mais ça distrait tout le monde et il aurait pu jurer la voir cacher un sourire après un assaut repoussé et une réplique particulièrement bête.

Huh. Est-ce que même Romanova pourrait grandir ? Nah. (A surveiller, tout de même. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui mette des bâtons dans les roues.)

* * *

1 **Quelqu'un a créé il y a quelques années une liste appelée « Si j'étais le Seigneur des Ténèbres » qui contient quelques perles magnifiques comme « Je n'essaierais pas d'épouser la princesse, je la ferais exécuter. » Malheureusement je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction française. Essayez avec « Evil Overlord List ».**


	10. Chapter 10

Après six mois, il les met au courant. On ne peut jamais garder un secret très longtemps, dans son expérience, et il vous revient toujours dans la figure. Surtout un secret de cette taille.

Il commence par Cap, qui n'a pas de raison personnelle de s'énerver, et lui dessine les grandes lignes. Ils sont à la terrasse d'un bar – ils ont un genre de rendez-vous toutes les deux ou trois semaines – d'où ils peuvent bien voir que personne ne les écoute. Et personne ne s'attend à voir Cap à une terrasse, ça n'arrive tout simplement pas.

Rogers se fige, la bière à la main et lui lance un regard perçant.

\- J'espère que tu plaisante, fait-il, légèrement menaçant. Clint en a vu d'autres, mais il enregistre la plainte par deux mains étendues devant lui, vides.

\- La guerre, c'est souvent plus compliqué que tu crois, rappelle-t-il au soldat devant lui. L'autre hoche lentement la tête, pas convaincu.

Il finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Rien à dire, conclut-il, mais quand tu vas l'annoncer aux autres ? Je veux être ailleurs. J'ai ma ration de drame tous les jours, je ne voudrais pas faire une overdose.

\- Traitre, plaisante Barton, et ils trinquent.

Il l'annonce à Jekyll et Hyde en même temps. Il arrive qu'ils se neutralisent dans leurs réactions opposées. Pas de chance. Cette fois, ils sont parfaitement en accord : c'est une très très mauvaise idée, et ils ne sont pas contents de ne savoir que maintenant.

Stark s'égosille en sautant d'un côté à l'autre de son bureau. Banner se tait d'une façon menaçante. Ça n'est pas bon. Mais Clint les connait bien, maintenant.

\- Et vous ne savez pas le pire, leur dit-il.

Ça les fait taire.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles SHIELD est désespéré de garder ces deux-là sous clé n'a aucun rapport avec l'armure, les armes ou le géant vert. C'est juste que « génie » n'est pas juste un mot qu'on accroche sur n'importe quel type en blouse blanche. Quand les choses vont très très mal, ces deux-là se regroupent et commencent à travailler. Ou comme l'a enfin compris Rogers, « quand Stark se tait et Banner commence à parler, c'est mauvais. »

Progrès.

Ils écoutent les détails dans un silence de mort : ce qu'il a vu, ce qu'il sait pour sûr, ce qu'il a déduit, ce qu'il a deviné…

C'est un risque qu'il prend là, parce qu'il est impossible qu'ils continuent à le prendre pour un crétin après ça. Aucun d'eux n'est bouché au point de refuser de voir ce qu'ils ont devant eux ou de l'oublier après.

Et effectivement, ils le regardent pensivement sans rien dire.

Et ça lui fout la trouille, oui, parce que Stark et Banner sont bien plus redoutables que Iron Man et Hulk.

\- Liaison officielle des Vengeurs, hein ? fait Stark calmement après quelques minutes.

Clint sait que la question derrière est : _à quel point tu nous contrôle ?_

Et la réponse est :

\- Dont le boulot est de faire que tout se passe au mieux, okay ? Pas la laisse ou la muselière. La colle, peut-être.

Il hausse les épaules et ajoute.

\- Ce que je fais, c'est ce que Coulson aurait fait, vous savez.

L'image effacée de Coulson devrait aider à diffuser la situation. Un peu.

Jekyll et Hyde se regardent, une conversation complète en un regard.

\- Tu vas nous dire, fait Banner d'une voix douce – danger ! – et sceptique, que SHIELD ne veut pas contrôler les Vengeurs ?

Sincérité ne veut rien dire quand on est un très bon menteur. La vérité à son poids tout de même.

\- SHIELD veut des tas de choses, admet Clint. Et si une bonne fée accorde à Fury un vœu, on se réveillera peut-être chez Big Brother demain. En attendant, c'est une organisation pratique, pas un tas d'idéalistes. On ne _peut_ pas contrôler les Vengeurs, point. Même si vous n'étiez pas un ramassis d'individus à personnalité alpha, les circonstances de la formation du groupe font que personne ne peut réclamer votre loyauté ou même une dette. Fury sait très bien ce qu'il a lâché sur le monde. Est-ce qu'il aimerait que ce soit différent ? Oui, sans aucun doute. C'est pourquoi il a probablement dix mille projets parallèles qui nous reviendrons dans la figure à un moment ou à un autre.

Le regard cette fois-là veut sans doute dire que les projets en question vont rencontrer une fin subite et précoce. Il va sauter ce détail en faisant son rapport à Sitwell.

\- Mais les Vengeurs font ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent, et si indépendants veut dire indépendants de SHIELD aussi, c'est un prix qu'il accepte de payer… jusqu'à ce que les conditions changent.

Ils hochent la tête lentement. Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'ils comprennent.

Il est prêt à s'esquiver avec un sourire et une pirouette, soulagé que la conversation soit finie, quand Stark le cloue au sol d'un regard.

\- Pas si vite, Legolas, fait-il de la même voix qu'il utiliserait pour dire « JARVIS, débarrasse-nous du corps. »

La conversation n'est visiblement pas terminée.

\- Loki…, fait-il plaintivement.

\- Il attendra, fait froidement l'inventeur.

\- Pas exactement, souligne Clint, on devrait…

\- Les Vengeurs ne peuvent pas fonctionner sans confiance, l'interrompt Banner, dont le regard est inhabituellement ferme. Et c'est ton travail de faire que tout se passe bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris. Le regard que Stark adresse à son collègue devrait être réservé aux vieux couples et aux jeunes danseuses. Clint se résigne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Eh bien, commence Stark avec seulement une ombre de son sens de l'humour habituel, on a une idée d'où se place SHIELD et on sait à peu près où on en est. Il reste toi.

\- Moi ? essaie de retarder Clint, avec peu de succès.

\- On parlait de loyauté, énonce froidement Stark dont la patience s'épuise, et de dettes. Où est la tienne ? Avec nous ? Ou avec SHIELD ?

Aie. La question qu'il aurait aimé ne pas entendre.

\- Jusque-là, fait doucement Banner, nous avons accepté que les intérêts de SHIELD sont ceux des Vengeurs… dans une certaine mesure. Nous n'avons pas réalisé qu'en cas de conflit, tu serais dans une position délicate. Ou peut-être une position essentielle ?

Les génies. On ne peut pas vivre avec eux et c'est du gaspillage de les tuer.

\- Je t'aurais classé en personnalité beta, fait Stark avec un sourire faussement plaisant. Mais pour conduire un groupe de fortes personnalités, il faut un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Là, il faut sauver ce qu'il peut.

\- Alors d'abord : je ne vous conduis nulle part. Vous allez où vous voulez aller. SHIELD fournit les coordonnées et les renseignements de base, mais Banner analyse tout avant qu'on arrive et on a déjà fait demi-tour sur son ordre. Les Vengeurs sont indépendants : ça n'est pas un principe, c'est un fait.

Ils acquiescent lentement.

Pour le reste… un peu de brutalité pourrait aider.

\- Bêta… Tu veux dire un suiveur ou un imbécile ?

Le mouvement de recul est léger mais bien là. Bon.

\- Parce que forcément, face à deux génies, je ne vais jamais gagner au scrabble. Mais des gens avec un œil d'aigle et une bonne coordination, il en nait tous les jours. Ceux qui n'entrent pas dans l'armée ne durent pas très longtemps.

Ils mettent un peu plus longtemps à déchiffrer celle-là mais y arrivent : si Clint était un imbécile, il ne serait pas là. Point.

\- Tu as peut-être raison pour le suiveur.

Ou peut-être pas. Mais restons-en-là.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je trouve naturel, face à une organisation de pointe et deux génies reconnus, d'écouter ce qu'on me dit et de ne pas me croire le meilleur. Donc probablement pas une personnalité alpha, non.

Ah. Coup au but. Non, l'humilité ne règne pas chez les Vengeurs, hein ?

Espérons que c'est assez pour brouiller les pistes et faire dévier la conversation.

Banner grimace et se détourne mais Stark ne bouge pas. Merde.

\- Merci pour la leçon, Legolas, j'essaierai de m'en souvenir. Maintenant tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'un agent de SHIELD fiche chez les Vengeurs ?

Question ouverte. Il peut répondre n'importe quoi, mais s'ils ne sont pas satisfaits… il perd tout.

Que dire, que dire…

\- Les Vengeurs sont ma chance de sortir de SHIELD.

Devant leurs regards, il hausse les épaules.

\- SHIELD traite bien ses atouts. Hawkeye est un avantage. Mais la vue d'un tireur d'élite ? Est à son maximum à trente ans. Et j'en ai vingt-huit. J'ai été assigné aux Vengeurs, ne vous y trompez pas, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Mais c'est ma chance de prouver que mon arc n'est pas la seule chose qui compte.

Si ça pouvait les empêcher de regarder son dossier… même la version digitale est révélatrice (Fury a transféré les dossiers importants sur papier après Stark).

Les regards se sont adoucis. Les postures… pas vraiment.

\- Et tu veux nous faire croire, ironise Stark, qu'en cas de conflit avec SHIELD tu ne prendras pas forcément leur côté ?

La réponse appropriée est la vraie, ça tombe bien.

\- Ça dépendra des cas, répond Hawkeye à leur grand scepticisme. Vous oubliez que c'est ma peau aussi que je risque, et ma réputation. Je suis en première ligne. Si les choses vont mal…

Et ces petits angelots pensent que ça signifie quelque chose, et ne réfléchissent pas que dans tous les cas il serait en première ligne et que c'est en fait sa seule chance d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur les évènements. Décidément, sa politique de ne pas mentir ouvertement porte ses fruits. Ils savent que quelque chose cloche mais ne trouvent pas les mots pour le dire. Bien sûr que Clint n'a pas dit qu'il était stupide. Ils l'ont cru mais ça n'est pas sa faute. Bien sûr qu'il y a une différence entre leur QI et le sien. (Il n'a jamais testé le sien, il a toujours menti. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Plus : _personne_ n'a besoin de savoir.) Et SHIELD l'a affecté aux Vengeurs qui sont censé être indépendants : il est donc « détaché ». Sa loyauté, c'est lui qui décide où la placer et personne ne peut le blâmer (tout le monde le blâmera quand même mais il s'en fout).

Le résultat des courses, c'est que quand Thor vient annoncer la condamnation de Loki, il est accueilli par un front uni qui lui annonce que ça ne suffit pas. Il en est tout ébaubi. Visiblement la prise de décision n'est pas son point fort. Ils lui expliquent, gentiment et patiemment, que c'est bien beau de punir le coupable, mais ça n'améliore pas les choses pour les victimes.

(Il en est tout surpris. Visiblement, sur Asgard, savoir que le coupable est torturé répare tout.)

Avant qu'il ne s'énerve, Fury lui demande simplement de passer un mot à son père : le tesseract est à lui, ils ne contestent pas, mais Loki a des dettes à payer sur Midgard. Ah, et aussi, ils ont quelques renseignements qui devraient l'intéresser sur qui a envoyé les Chitauri et quelle sera leur prochaine cible.

Thor rechigne. D'abord parce qu'il espérait descendre en vacances et voir Jane Foster (qui n'est pas très heureuse qu'il ne soit pas passé la dernière fois – il faudrait que Clint lui parle d'ailleurs) ensuite parce qu'il aime les solutions simples et qu'il refuse d'accepter que ce soit plus compliqué. Loki est responsable de tout, il est prisonnier dans les donjons, fin de l'histoire. Fury est brillant mais à la fin, il faut qu'il abatte ses cartes (enfin la plupart) et demande si Thor est habilité à prendre ces décisions. Evidemment non. Il repart en grommelant et en battant froid à ses compagnons de bouclier – comme quoi la faveur des dieux et des princes…

Mais Odin descend du ciel deux mois plus tard et les négociations sont épiques. Barton insiste pour que les Vengeurs aient un lien vidéo – il fait remarquer que l'analyse des deux scientifiques vaudra son pesant d'or – mais en fait pour qu'ils perdent un peu de leur innocence. Thor leur a plu dans sa spontanéité - maintenant il faudrait qu'ils comprennent ce que ça veut dire à l'échelle d'un royaume. Effectivement, le fait qu'Odin tout puissant ne sache rien sur les Chitauri parce qu'il n'a pas interrogé Loki les refroidit considérablement. Les raisons qu'il donne – à regret, il n'a pas à justifier quoi que ce soir, c'est Odin ! – sont à franchement parler complètement stupides, contre-productives et d'une cruauté qui fait se demander si son fils n'a pas eu raison de sauter du pont. Les commentaires sur Loki et son adoption sont également éducatifs : voilà donc un gars à qui on reproche toute sa vie de ne pas être un assez bon Asgardien et qui en fait, n'était pas un Asgardien du tout. Quant aux multiples grossesses, viols, et sexualité ambiguë… il faut vraiment qu'il envoie cette vidéo à Jane Foster. Son interne, Lewis est Science Po, non ? Elle lui expliquera de quelle culture vient son beau. Pendant ce temps-là, Stark et Banner se demandent si les Jotunn ont des genres opposés ou s'ils sont des androgynes fonctionnels, ce qui expliquerait bien des choses. Odin s'en fout. Loki est imparfait, ça veut dire qu'il est sans valeur. Il est intéressé quand même par leurs renseignements, même s'ils voient bien qu'il ne les prend pas au sérieux.

Tant mieux.

Quand Odin prend les gens au sérieux, il les détruit au cas où ils viseraient sa couronne. Mieux vaut rester les petits malins qui s'y croient, à ses yeux. Mais il finit par accepter de leur laisser Loki pour cent ans de « travaux publics », le temps de réparer les plus gros dégâts et de faire ses excuses. Il est évident qu'il le voit comme une humiliation de plus à assener, mais Clint pense que Loki est parti trop loin pour s'en soucier. Odin n'est pas enchanté à l'idée d'enlever la muselière. Encore moins quand il essaie d'expliquer les dangers d'un beau parleur et que Fury rétorque qu'ils sont sans doute moins crédules que les asgardiens qui ont l'air de croire n'importe quoi. Le visage impassible du Directeur devant la colère d'Odin est magnifique. La muselière part. Les inhibiteurs de magie sont un sujet de contention, mais là aussi ils finissent par gagner. Le dieu finit par l'équivalent de lever les mains au ciel et de partir en disant, quand vous serez tous morts vous vous souviendrez que je vous l'avais dit !

Il embarque avec lui un Thor un peu grognon de devoir partir alors que son frère reste, mais il ne peut pas dire non, et ils sont partis.

Tout le monde respire, soulagé de s'en être sorti vivants. Loki disparait dans les locaux de SHIELD et les Vengeurs retournent à la tour. Jane Foster fait une brève apparition pour montrer ses analyses du champ d'énergie de la « magie » asgardienne – ils essaient de créer des barrières et protections – et fait clairement la gueule que Thor n'ait pas laissé un mot pour elle. En essayant de lui remonter le moral, Clint laisse « échapper » une remarque sur la façon dont le temps passe en Asgard, et comment pour un dieu, cent ans ne font pas une grande différence. Il partage également l'anecdote amusante que chez les Vikings, la cérémonie de l'âge d'homme est à quinze ans, c'est là qu'un apprenti guerrier prend ses responsabilités. Et donc Thor a peut-être l'équivalent asgardien de seize ans ! Rigolo, non ? Foster est verdâtre. Clint se « rappelle » qu'elle est en relations avec l'autre et se rattrape en lui assurant qu'il n'y a aucune chance que le garçon soit puceau. « Pensez donc ! Un prince aura des femmes se jetant à sa tête, encouragées par son père qu'il voudra qu'il soit expérimenté. » Ça n'aide pas, bizarrement. Lewis, qui « aide » à sa manière, remarque qu'au moins Thor ne méprisera pas les femmes scientifiques, puisque chez lui ce sont les femmes qui font la magie. Absolument ! rajoute Clint. Même que c'est en fait un gros morceau de ses problèmes avec Loki : qu'il fasse de la magie comme une femme. Quel homme véritable ferait ça ?

Bref, il laisse Foster complètement déprimée et prête à laisser tomber une relation qu'ils lui ont pourrie – tout était vrai, mais ça ne ferait aucune différence de toute façon. Et si elle change d'avis… Clint pense que la première connerie que Thor lui dira comptera double.

Darcy Lewis a une de ces poitrines que tu ne vois que dans les films et même presque seulement dans les pornos. Ses courbes sont voluptueuses, ses lèvres pleines, sa poitrine si généreuse qu'il est difficile de ne pas céder à l'illusion que le cœur qui bat dessous se doit d'être généreux aussi.

Mais non.

Sans doute pour contrebalancer ses attributs magnifiques, Lewis a un petit cœur sec et avide qui la mènera loin.

Peut-être trop loin.

Lewis est très douée pour exploiter le naïf et le brillant. Même quand elle s'est fait plus ou moins exclure de l'Université de Culver, elle est retombée sur ses pattes en charmant Foster – qui est très facile d'entretien, a-t-elle confié à Clint et ne regarde jamais ce qu'elle signe. Une poire parfaite. Elle n'a pas du tout l'intention de laisser Thor être plus qu'une distraction pour _sa_ scientifique qui n'est productive que quand frustrée. Jane Foster n'a pas non plus une grande ouverture d'esprit : par exemple, cette histoire de Chitauri lui passe bien au-dessus de la tête. Alors que n'importe quel autre scientifique aurait paniqué et sauté sur l'occasion de stopper une invasion future, elle continue à vouloir _ouvrir_ des portes sur des dimensions inconnues. Lewis promet de l'empêcher de faire des conneries, par exemple d'essayer d'ouvrir une porte sur Asgard sans prévenir personne… pour un petit supplément. Clint ne voit aucun problème à l'ajouter à la liste d'employés de SHIELD et Fury approuve.

Donc Foster est sous surveillance, Thor est en Asgard, Loki est à SHIELD et les Vengeurs dans leur tour.

En un rien de temps, deux ans passent.


	11. Chapter 11

Les Vengeurs ont continué à s'améliorer comme équipe et peuvent maintenant décider d'envoyer tous les membres ou seulement certains selon l'urgence. Tout le monde a eu son tour au volant, résultat, les stratégies s'améliorent. Ils ont pris contact avec les autres équipes « d'intervention d'urgence » et quoique les principes causent parfois des discussions houleuses, personne ne peut dire que les Vengeurs ne font pas leur boulot. Ils ont commencé à recruter, sur la suggestion de Clint qui leur a rappelé qu'à trente ans il était maintenant sur la pente descendante et qu'il faudrait sans doute le remplacer bientôt. Leurs expressions horrifiées sont un compliment de ses dons. Seule Romanova est resté de plomb mais n'a pas protesté. Ils ont donc commencé à parler des héros/ criminels/ jeunes crétins qu'ils ont rencontrés dans leurs aventures et Spiderman a été le premier à recevoir l'unanimité. Son identité n'est pas restée secrète longtemps devant leur curiosité mais ils ne l'en ont apprécié que plus. Stark apprécie son obstination à essayer d'avoir une carrière universitaire en plus du super héroïsme. Rogers est horrifié par sa jeunesse et pense qu'il lui faut au minimum un entrainement de pointe, et si possible des repas réguliers. Banner apprécie que le garçon ait conservé son humour. Romanova – à la suggestion de Clint – a sorti sans rien dire une liste des exploits que le gosse a accomplis dans sa courte carrière. Clint a seulement objecté que le gamin avait clairement ses propres idées et qu'il ne voudrait sans doute pas faire partie d'une équipe à plein temps (il a aussi interdit d'utiliser son identité secrète contre lui).

Ce qui a conduit au premier mi-temps officiel de l'histoire du super héroïsme (il y a bien dû y en avoir d'autres, tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de ne pas travailler). Peter a accepté (après trois mois de poursuite insensée) de venir à la tour trois jours par semaine, une semaine sur deux, pour s'entrainer, faire connaissance, manger, dormir quelquefois, le môme ne sait pas garder un rythme, et dans certaines occasions, aller en mission avec eux.

Clin a défendu les droits du môme à son intimité, vie privée et temps de loisir, ce pour quoi Peter lui est reconnaissant et lui fait des confidences. Clint fait vivre la légende qu'il est la mama secrète du groupe – et s'il s'agit simplement de rappeler aux gens de manger, ça pourrait être vrai. Mais l'important c'est que Peter constate des améliorations dans son type de combat, est plus reposé et mieux nourri et apprécie d'avoir des gens à qui parler en tant que Spiderman. Les choses s'améliorent quand même quand ils recrutent d'autres personnes de son âge.

"Lentement," leur dit Clint, "un à la fois si c'est possible. On ne peut pas offrir à des gosses un toit et de la bouffe et s'attendre à ce qu'ils se conduisent en adultes. Si aucun de vous ne veut être parent avant l'heure…"

"NON !" répond un chœur parfait.

"Alors laissons-leur le temps de voir comment les Vengeurs font ça et ils le montreront aux autres. Si on prend un groupe ça va être la cohue et vu le boulot qu'on fait ça craint."

Unanimité.

Tout n'est pas parfait. Rogers doit admettre que sa discipline ne marche pas auprès des jeunes, Stark apprend horrifié qu'ils le trouvent dépassé, Romanova hait les enfants, point. Banner étonnamment est trouvé cool et populaire et on le trouve souvent, un thé glacé à la main, écoutant avec attention un des apprentis Vengeurs se plaindre de sa vie.

Clint a insisté, publiquement, pour qu'un apprenti vengeur puisse changer d'avis et se barrer avant de devenir un membre adulte. Tout le monde fait des erreurs et dans ce genre de boulot où tu n'es souvent sûr de rien, être sûr de toi et de ta place est un minimum. Et évite souvent les catastrophes.

Comme ils ont tous vu le niveau de drame présent dans les équipes où l'ambiance est « familiale », personne ne s'oppose et les rapports entre membres restent peut-être superficiels mais détendus. Et les mômes l'adorent : Hawkeye est cool, il est du côté des jeunes. Ce qui fait que même s'ils décident de joindre une autre équipe, en temps de problème et de questionnement, c'est Clint qu'ils contacteront – ce que SHIELD approuve de tout son petit cœur froid. Noyauter les équipes de superhéros – quel terme ridicule – est depuis longtemps un de leurs objectifs. En progrès.

En attendant, Lewis et lui ont parfaitement réussi à saboter la relation Foster-Thor, simplement en orchestrant des questions au mauvais moment et en favorisant la tendance de Thor à passer plus de temps avec les copains qu'avec la madame et à parler sans réfléchir. Foster a tenu quatre mois puis a laissé tomber. Depuis Thor va de starlette en starlette, pour lui l'équivalent des servantes d'Asgard qui ne demandent que de coucher avec le prince, et Foster le hait. Il croit vraiment qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble un de ces jours, mais Clint pense qu'il n'a pas encore compris que dans moins de cinq ans, Jane va devoir décider si elle veut des mômes ou pas. Thor a l'habitude de bouder tristement pour des décades. Jane a peut-être dix ans devant elle. Ils sont fichus.

Du coup Foster a accepté de collaborer à la création de boucliers anti-magie et de disrupteurs prévus pour garder les futurs envahisseurs loin de la Terre (et peut-être Asgard aussi. Plus tard.)

Loki collabore aussi, avec joie, mais prévient que face à la puissance d'Odin, rien ne tiendra bien longtemps. Ils font avec. Le Jotunn s'améliore à vue d'œil. Quand il a accepté l'offre de Fury, c'était pour échapper à un millénaire de prison avec torture médiévale en option, il aurait signé n'importe quoi. Après, c'est juste qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Mais parler franchement des jotunn avec lui, suggérer que sa physiologie ne pouvait pas s'adapter tout à fait au mode de vie asgardien, bref, parler de ses problèmes avec franchise l'a secoué. Ils ont pointé que tout le monde savait maintenant et que sur Midgard, il n'était même pas si exceptionnel. (C'est ce qui lui a donné le plus de mal, en fait.) Ils ont révisé à la baisse les âges des deux frères ennemis : quinze à seize pour Thor, treize à quinze pour Loki. Ce qui explique bien des choses. Même le casque à cornes.

Mais Loki a reçu beaucoup de compliments, ce qui l'a complètement déconcerté, pour s'en être sorti si bien à son âge. Continuer à résister à Thanos même sous la torture, continuer à résister après…

Bref, il reçoit depuis qu'il est arrivé un genre de psychothérapie et ça lui réussit bien. Non seulement change-t-il de sexe assez souvent, mais il adopte sa forme naturelle bleue de temps en temps sans en faire une histoire. Plus, quand ils ont réussi à ouvrir un portail sur Jotunheim, il a accepté d'aller voir – le blizzard et le froid ont gelé tous les robots, il faudrait un scaphandre spatial pour résister. C'est toujours un salopard, mais un salopard moins cinglé et c'est tout ce qui compte. Le fait qu'aucun de ceux qui tiennent sa laisse ne vivra plus de cent ans aide beaucoup, d'après Clint.

Loki a une seule condition : ils ne l'obligeront pas à vivre avec Thor ou à lui pardonner. Comme ils n'avaient même pas l'intention de les faire se rencontrer, la promesse a été facile. Thor a protesté, bien sûr. Foster, avec qui il était encore, lui a enfoncé dans le crâne la différence entre un pardon offert et un pardon forcé. "Ça vient quand ça vient," lui a-t-elle dit. "Vous allez vivre des milliers d'années, tu peux bien lui en laisser quelques-uns pour vivre en dehors de ton ombre." Il n'a pas aimé mais il a laissé tomber.

Il y a eu un moment désagréable où Clint a dû travailler avec le Jotunn pour analyser ses informations et les Vengeurs, dieu bénisse leurs petits cœurs, ont insisté pour que Loki fasse amende à leur pauvre Hawkeye blessé. Clint, qui n'en est plus à son premier lavage de cerveau, avait carrément oublié que pour les normaux, il y avait une dette, là. Loki, qui avait passé trop de temps dans son cerveau, le savait bien, et de toute façon, un dieu ne s'excuse pas devant des mortels. Avant que toute l'affaire monte en crème, Clint a insinué qu'il mérite un merci pour n'avoir passé à Fury que les informations relatives à Thanos _alors que le lien était pratiquement à double sens._ Au lieu de le pulvériser, Loki a levé un sourcil et s'est excusé avec élégance pour « avoir agi malement dans son désespoir ». Clint a accepté au grand désespoir de Stark qui voulait demander… les secrets de l'univers, une démonstration de magie gratuite, de la bière asgardienne, tout et n'importe quoi.

(Loki lui a soufflé à l'oreille qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir ses yeux, parce que sa vue correspondait à son âge et son stade de croissance. Ils n'en ont jamais reparlé.) Clint n'est pas déçu : il n'y a aucun cadeau du Jotunn qu'il aurait pu accepter sans méfiance.

Et il n'a pas à se plaindre. Le salaire d'un agent, plus les bonus, plus ce qu'il avait déjà mis de côté, lui ont permis d'acheter un immeuble modeste dans une zone un peu négligée. A ses heures libres, il entretient et gère les loyers jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé une jeune femme dans la merde pour le faire. Peu à peu, le coin a commencé à gagner une bonne réputation – il en faut peu : si le chauffage marche, que le coin reste propre et _que le concierge fait les travaux,_ c'est plus que ce que les New Yorkais sont habitués à voir. Avec les sous que rapporte l'immeuble, il en a acheté un autre. Puis un autre. Il prend son temps, il ne veut pas que tout s'écroule par négligence. Il vend exactement ce qu'il promet, rien de plus, rien qui puisse se remarquer. Il retourne à la fac pour quelques diplômes – un agent doit être diplômé – business, architecture, ingénierie. Stark n'a pas encore percuté malgré toute sa méfiance, parce qu'il s'attend toujours à quelque chose comme escroquerie et vol, d'informations ou de monnaie. Que quelqu'un puisse améliorer sa position en douce sans couler personne ne l'a pas encore percuté c'est pourtant la marque d'un vrai professionnel, pense Hawkeye. Que les pigeons t'aiment et te remercient.

Mais il vaut mieux ne pas espérer le meilleur avec Stark : il finit toujours par vous décevoir. Et justement, Clint a un sujet sur lequel il veut intervenir qui est garanti de semer la pagaille dans la vie de notre multimillionnaire préféré. Et toute l'équipe est derrière lui. Chance. Il aime foutre la merde en jouant au papa noël.

Sans compter que l'heure de Thanos approche – c'est juste une impression mais il a appris à s'y fier – et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils soient stables quand la tempête arrivera.

Depuis qu'ils vivent les uns sur les autres dans la tour Stark, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'ils ne savent pas de la vie des autres. Lui ment, bien sûr, et Romanova ne fait rien mais même sans le faire exprès, ils finissent par savoir quand Cap a des cauchemars par le temps qu'il passe dans le gymnase, quand Stark a passé sa limite de temps sans dormir à la rapidité de son élocution (le nombre de conneries qu'il dit n'a pas de rapport, étrangement), et l'humeur de Banner à partir du thé qu'il boit. Ça arrive. La vie amoureuse des uns et des autres est aussi partie de l'histoire, même quand il n'y a rien à dire. Banner refuse de parler d'une certaine Betty Ross et Clint a décidé de ne pas intervenir. Dr Ross semble très équilibrée, elle a appris la méfiance sur les genoux de son père, littéralement : il n'est pas possible que les petites manigances en cours passent inaperçues sous son regard. Il ne se sent même pas coupable : quoi qu'elle soit une femme de valeur, elle a signalé très clairement qu'elle attend que Bruce fasse le premier pas, et quoi que Banner se dise, c'est la lâcheté qui le retient. Elle mérite mieux. (Et Banner reste productif même dans ses humeurs noires donc SHIELD n'y perd rien. Pourquoi changer une situation satisfaisante ?)

Clint est la « veuve » de Coulson, il suffit qu'il prenne un air blessé pour qu'on laisse tomber les questions. Ils ont aussi l'impression que lui et « Tacha » … mais personne n'ose demander.

Rogers en revient toujours à Carter, ce qui est lamentable étant donné tout ce que la femme en question a accompli dans sa propre vie. Mariage, enfants, carrière… voilà quelqu'un qu'un baiser dans une gare n'a pas empêché de vivre ! Mais Cap reste solitaire et frustré, on dirait qu'il aime ça. Clint pense que c'est seulement qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'a jamais dragué, son copain Bucky faisait tout le travail, et maintenant même si les femmes – et les hommes – se jettent à ses pieds, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Et Rogers a horreur de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Histoire de faire avancer le schmilblick, Barton a ordonné à Romanova de faire un profil de Rogers et de lui présenter des jeunes femmes. C'est cruel, parce qu'elle est absolument nulle en profils même si elle est convaincue du contraire et qu'elle ne lui présentera que des femmes incompatibles. Mais en même temps, ça renforce son image de "meilleur pote" aux yeux de Rogers. Elle prend la relève de Barnes et "les amis sont chiants quelquefois", tout le monde sait ça. Pour l'instant toujours rien. Après l'horrible incident avec Sharon Carter, Barton n'est pas très étonné. Il est évident que Cap a reconnu sa "voisine" dès le départ et l'idée de coucher avec la petite-nièce de sa bien-aimée l'a traumatisé à vie. Ha. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir "vivre en dehors d'une communauté". Il croyait que SHIELD le lâcherait ? Et maintenant il peut apprécier la différence entre leur style et celui de Clint. Qui s'est permis, au cours d'une de leur réunion-bière, de lui demander à propos de Romanova : "Pourquoi tu lui dis pas de te lâcher ? Elle est terrible question rapports humains, elle va te poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps." Rogers sait mais toute son enfance lui dit que c'est ça, l'amitié. Eurgh.

Reste Stark. Qui au moment où ils ont emménagé dans sa tour venait de rompre avec Potts. Ou plutôt Potts venait de rompre avec lui. Parce que le poids d'être avec quelqu'un qui risque sa vie quotidiennement était trop lourd. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Clint pense sincèrement que ces excuses sont de la merde, parce que Stark a vécu sur le fil bien plus longtemps que ça : mourir d'alcoolémie, par un accident de voiture ou en sauvant le monde, pour lui y a pas photo. Mais Potts est d'une petite nature délicate. Pour Clint, le fait qu'elle ait rompu avec Stark juste après qu'il l'ait nommée CEO est carrément louche, quel que soit le prétexte. Mais bon. C'est pas ses oignons, et en général il apprécierait que son scientifique reste concentré sur les Vengeurs et pas sur son entreprise. Sauf que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Potts le harcèle littéralement, par téléphone principalement avec quelques rares apparitions en personne, le fait se sentir coupable de ne pas être capable de gérer les Vengeurs, la partie Recherche & Développement des Entreprises Stark ET leur Service Administratif alors même que c'est pour ça qu'elle est payée ! Elle l'oblige à se participer à des réunions d'actionnaires, à des bals de haute société en lui disant que ce sont des obligations. Clint a vérifié : Stark assistait à trois fois moins d'évènements les années précédentes et les actions de la société n'ont pas bougé. Il n'y a pas de raison de lui faire jouer les singes savants… à moins qu'elle ne veuille prouver aux actionnaires qu'elle a toujours sa laisse bien en main. Romanova a enquêté à sa demande : chaque fois que le statut de Potts est remis en question, elle en appelle à Stark – qui n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Et quand il résiste, elle fait appel à Rhodes qui est trop heureux de l'engueuler par téléphone. Bref, elle se sert de lui en lui demandant des choses que quelqu'un qui n'est pas en relation avec lui et n'est pas son agent n'a aucun droit de demander.

Mais va dire ça au pauvre shmump.

Clint n'aime pas ça, un peu parce que son scientifique est stressé en permanence – le pauvre homme ne boit plus et ne peut donc pas oublier sa mémère – et qu'il a besoin de lui en pleine forme, beaucoup parce que Potts devrait se contenter de SI - Stark est à lui. Il a investi beaucoup dans le scientifique, et il ne va pas laisser une petite conne à peine sortie de l'école casser un homme bien meilleur qu'elle juste en tapant du pied.

Heureusement pour lui, l'équipe tout entière voit les choses du même œil et n'approuve pas : Banner parce que Stark est son pote et qu'il n'aime pas le voir usé avant l'âge, et aussi parce qu'il a rencontré des dames de qualité. Rogers parce qu'il n'aime pas l'habitude de Potts de régler ses comptes en public. "Harengère" et "mégère" sont des noms qui ont pu lui échapper. Pour lui, ils n'ont pas à connaître les affaires privées de Stark et même s'ils vivent dans sa tour, il a un étage privé dont Potts a les codes, il n'y a donc pas de raison de choisir l'espace commun pour ses scènes… à part pour humilier Stark en public. Même Romanova désapprouve la tendance de Potts à « troubler la paix publique » simplement parce que ça la dérange. Elle la voit aussi, Clint pense, comme un produit de l'occident décadent : la femme qui même à un poste d'autorité a besoin d'un homme pour s'affirmer. (Potts serait horrifiée de le savoir, pense Clint. Il devrait le lui dire, un jour.)

Mais tout ça ne règle pas la question : Potts en elle-même n'est pas un problème majeur, quelques mots et elle n'oserait plus se montrer dans la tour. L'obstacle, c'est Stark. Stark qui pense qu'il lui doit quelque chose. Stark qui la protègera, même contre son équipe.

Clint a un plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Le truc, c'est de ne pas attaquer Potts : ils vont « défendre » Stark. Après tout, plusieurs d'entre eux sont inquiets de son niveau de stress. C'est normal de se sentir obligé d'intervenir, même à regret, dans ce qui est visiblement un problème privé. Et comme ça, les autres ont leurs rôles aussi et Clint ne sera pas le seul à payer de sa personne si ça foire et que Stark les fout à la porte. (Il a aussi un plan pour ça.)

C'est comme ça qu'un soir après une escarmouche Potts-Stark sans trop de gravité, il rejoint Stark dans l'ascenseur juste avant que la porte ne se ferme.

\- Hé ! Ça t'embête qu'on cause cinq minutes ?

\- Jamais avec toi, Cupidon, rétorque Stark qui n'est pas la moitié d'un con.

Ils descendent quelques minutes en silence avec Stark qui lui lance des regards en coin.

\- C'est une intervention ?

Il ironise, mais on peut déjà voir sa mâchoire se crisper. Oh, comme il n'aime pas qu'on intervienne dans sa vie privée ! Trop bête.  
\- Une toute petite ! rit Barton. Tu ne vas pas aimer alors on s'est partagé les tâches : Cap parle à ta nana et je te cause comme ça tout le monde est au niveau.

\- Cap ? tressaille l'inventeur. Cap parle à Pepper ?

\- Du calme, Don Juan, fait Clint en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais que Cap et toi n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais tu ne le vois pas dire du ma de toi à ta copine, non ?

Stark secoue la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais Clint ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- Et tu n'imagines pas Cap tapant sur une meuf non plus. Reste cool. Il est allé lui parler parce qu'il est le plus poli d'entre nous et que Banner est un peu énervé avec elle.

Stark oublie ce qu'il allait dire et reste bouche bée. Distraction effective. Bon.

\- Bruce ?!

\- Il te considère comme un ami, Stark, ça n'est pas si fréquent. Le reste d'entre nous, on a dû bosser pour gagner un peu de son respect, tu vois ? Et il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chances de voir le bon côté de Potts, tu comprends ? Tout ce qu'il voit c'est que chaque fois qu'elle passe, elle crie et tu as l'air épuisé après. Alors il serre les dents mais on voit bien qu'il se demande chaque fois s'il devrait lui fermer la porte au nez.

Stark en est tout ébaubi. On l'aime. Quelle surprise.

Avant qu'il ne puisse repartir dans son cinéma habituel, Barton enchaine.

\- Tacha ne respecte aucune nana qui a besoin qu'un homme parle pour elle, alors le fait que Potts soit revenue quatre fois en deux mois pour te faire parler en sa faveur au conseil qu'elle est censée présider… disons qu'il vaut mieux éviter de faire les deux se croiser.

Cette fois-ci, l'ingénieur en reste la bouche ouverte. Pas comme ça qu'il voyait sa nana, hein ? Attends, c'est pas fini.

\- Et Cap, bon, tu sais que Cap est très vieille Amérique. Chez lui c'est bouche cousue, faisons front face aux enfants et disputons-nous en privé. Alors qu'elle vienne te chercher à l'étage commun alors qu'on sait tous qu'elle a les codes de ta suite…

\- Oh là, oh ho ! se reprend enfin l'inventeur. C'est quoi ce délire ?! Pepper ne _vient pas_ me chercher ! On se dispute et je suis désolé que ça vous dérange, pauvres êtres fragiles, mais…

\- Stark, je veux autant me mêler de ta vie privée que tu veux m'y voir, coupe Barton qui n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries. Ta nana, c'est ton problème, encore qu'il n'y a sans doute que toi pour avoir ton ex se comporter comme si vous étiez encore ensemble. Mais là tu essaies d'être quatre personnes en même temps et même avec un QI de 200, ça ne passe pas.

L'autre le regarde, la bouche ouverte et un peu scandalisé. Quelqu'un n'aime pas Pepper. Dans quelle dimension suis-je ?

\- Quatre personnes ? Il finit par sortir.

Oui, gardons nos priorités.

\- Iron Man le vengeur, compte Barton sur ses doigts. Tony Stark, ingénieur des Vengeurs. Stark, chef de la division R&D de Stark entreprise. Stark, chien de cirque.

Le génie laisse échapper un rire en pot d'échappement. Il n'a pas vu venir celle-là. Continuons.

\- Rien à dire sur le boulot d'Iron Man. Toujours présent, toujours à fond, il remplit aussi ses rapports et participe aux réunions avec SHIELD. Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il ne dort peut-être pas assez.

\- Si c'est au sujet des flèches que je n'ai pas finies, commence Stark, l'air un peu honteux.

\- Tony, fait patiemment Clint.

L'usage de son nom arrête l'autre net. Clint a toute son attention. Bien.

\- C'est au sujet des flèches que tu as finies. Et de l'armure de Cap et de ses accessoires de boxe, et des bracelets de Natacha que tu n'arrêtes pas d'améliorer. C'est au sujet des heures que tu passes la nuit à créer du matériel pour SI et à vérifier leurs « améliorations ». C'est au sujet des moments imprévus et incongrus où tu vas faire le mariole devant des gens dont tu te fous complètement. Mais surtout, c'est au sujet des heures de sommeil que tu ne prends pas, des jours de repos qui passent inaperçus et du fait que tu vis trois ou quatre vies sur les mêmes 24h.

Pour quelqu'un comme Tony Stark, la minute de silence qui suit est un hommage et correspond à dix bonnes minutes chez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Cupidon ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Comme c'est _chou_ ! Mais tu t'en fais trop, archer, j'ai les choses bien en main, ne te prends pas la tête, je sais ce que je fais, j'ai connu pire, quelle bande de rigolos, on se voit plus tard, j'ai du boulot là…

\- Non.

\- Pardon… ?

L'inventeur, qui se tirait déjà vers son laboratoire, l'incident déjà effacé de sa mémoire, revient sur ses pas.

\- Allez, Cupidon, je ne suis pas une femmelette…

\- Même Steve ne peut pas passer trois jours sans sommeil sans avoir des hallucinations. Tacha se force à manger pour rester en forme. On a vu ce que Thor donne quand il se néglige. Tu crois vraiment que c'est différent pour toi ?

\- J'ai connu pire, insiste l'ingénieur gravement.

On joue sérieux maintenant.

\- C'est vrai, concède Barton. Tu crois que la torture est un bon modèle pour une vie productive ?

\- Ça n'est pas…, commence l'autre, les dents serrées.

\- Oh, tu voulais parler de tes bitures ? De te réveiller après trois jours, sans savoir où tu es et comment tu y es arrivé ? Ou de te rendre compte que tu es en train de mourir empoisonné par ton propre cœur ?

Silence. Le missile Stark est près d'exploser.

Clint est prêt.

\- Parce que je dois te dire, Stark, il y a une différence entre être victime de circonstances extérieures et se sacrifier inutilement.

\- Pardon.

Cette fois le ton est glacial. Ils sont à la limite : si Clint se plante, les Vengeurs sont à la rue.

\- Je veux dire, on apprécie tous ton dévouement, mais si tu crois que la partie qui nous tenait le plus à cœur c'était « mourir pour les Vengeurs », tu te plante le doigt dans l'œil.

Le silence règne toujours mais la menace est partie. Il ne reste qu'un Stark complétement dépassé qui se passe la main sur la figure et fait un signe vers la porte de son labo.

\- A l'intérieur, ordonne-t-il. J'ai besoin d'un café et de m'asseoir et puis tu vas m'expliquer tout ça.

Assis, l'ambiance est déjà plus détendue, et Tony n'est plus sur la défensive quand il demande des explications.

\- Bon. On sait que tu as des obligations envers SI, probable qu'ils couleraient complétement si tu arrêtais de leur fournir du matériel et on respecte ça. De notre côté, Iron Man est indispensable à l'équipe. Mais comme on n'est pas en mission régulièrement et que tu produis quand ça te vient, c'est pas forcément idéal mais c'est faisable. Et aussi, pourquoi quand je te dis que la situation n'est pas idéale ton premier réflexe c'est d'en faire plus, je sais pas, mais arrête. Tu n'as plus vingt ans, tu ne peux plus traiter ton corps comme s'il n'avait pas d'importance. Il compte. Crois-moi.

L'autre referme la bouche qu'il a ouverte, sans aucun doute pour proposer de faire des heures supplémentaires. Crétin.

\- Par contre, si on apprécie ton apport de matériel à l'équipe, ce que tu nous as donné peut bien durer deux ans…

L'intérieur s'étouffe sur son café.

\- Et ta manie de nous créer tout ce qui nous passe par la tête est mignonne mais pas indispensable. Depuis qu'on est là c'est un Noël permanent, Stark, tu peux fermer boutique un mois ou deux.

Il n'a jamais vu le génie avec des yeux aussi écarquillés. Apparemment, personne ne lui a jamais dit d'arrêter de donner. C'est… tristement pas très surprenant.

\- Et c'est là que j'arrive au cas Potts et qu'on va se crier dessus. Ecoute je sais bien que tu l'aime et que tu veux lui faire plaisir, mais à ce point c'est contre-productif. Pour vous deux.

Le génie reprend du poil de la bête dès qu'on attaque sa belle. Hah.

\- Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à me dire au sujet de ma vie amoureuse dans cette équipe, angelot, à moins que tu te sois reconverti ?

Soyons un con. Ça aide. C'est la devise de Stark en toutes circonstances.

\- Actuellement, continue Clint tout à fait calmement, tu devrais parler à Bruce de sa Betty. Il a beaucoup à dire. Tacha a actuellement un dessin à l'huile d'un des assassins les plus dangereux de l'histoire du monde affiché sur son mur. Steve et Carter et Barnes. Et moi, j'avais…

Clint fait craquer sa voix au moment où il se détourne.

\- Rien de parfait, continue-t-il après un moment. Je suis le premier à le dire. Mais on a un point commun : c'est toujours quelqu'un qui nous accepte comme on est et qui nous soutient. On a au moins connu ça. Et ne te trompes pas, fait-il avec sincérité, je pense que Banner est un con et que son grand amour va se lasser et passer au suivant mais il saura toujours ce qu'il a loupé. Et tu ne la vois pas, elle, arriver à la tour pour se passer les nerfs sur lui, alors qu'il le mériterait bien plus que toi.

Tony Stark, bouche bée pour la seconde fois en dix minutes. Clint bat des records.

Poursuivons.

\- Ecoute, génie, c'est vraiment pas nos oignons ce qui se passe entre toi et ta belle, mais c'est un peu difficile de ne rien savoir quand elle nous met le nez dedans. On _sait_ qu'elle a les codes de ta suite, mais c'est toujours devant nous qu'elle t'engueule. On vous dirait bien de garder les Vengeurs et votre vie privée séparée, mais elle affirme qu'elle n'est plus ta petite amie, alors même qu'elle débarque quand elle veut, choisit comment tu t'habilles et se permet des commentaires personnels en public qui sont incroyablement gênants.

\- Pepper, intervient enfin Stark en balbutiant d'indignation, je dois beaucoup à Pepper, c'est mon amie, elle a le droit…

\- Et c'est pour ça que Cap lui parle, reprend Clint qui a bien l'intention de placer tous les indices dans la conversation dans l'espoir que le génie les additionnera, maintenant ou plus tard. Peut-être qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que c'est humiliant pour son _ami_ de se faire réprimander devant ses collègues comme un môme dissipé. Peut-être qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que si elle n'est plus ton assistante elle n'a aucun droit sur ton temps et ton emploi du temps.

\- SI a besoin de moi, place Stark d'un ton plaintif, un peu dépassé par l'avalanche d'arguments qu'il rencontre.

\- Le département R&D a besoin de toi, oui, accorde Clint. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais entre six mois et deux ans d'avance sur les projets parce qu'ils ont besoin de comprendre ce que tu fais avant de le vendre ? Tu as fait tes devoirs, Tony, tu as tenu tes engagements bien au-delà de ce qui était promis. Et je sais que tu as tendance à en faire encore plus mais rappelle-toi ce que je viens de dire sur vivre la vie de quatre personnes, chacune avec un boulot à plein temps. SI n'a pas de problème avec toi, ils sont enchantés de ton boulot et du leur. Les Vengeurs sont très contents d'Iron Man, pas de problèmes de ce côté-là, sauf comme je te disais on aimerait bien que tu dormes et mange plus parce que franchement ça n'est pas rassurant de savoir que le mec qui assure ton soutien aérien va peut-être avoir une crise d'hypoglycémie dans les prochaines 24h et qu'il ne tient que par le pouvoir de l'adrénaline après n'avoir pas dormi pour trois jours.

\- Hé ! proteste l'ex-playboy.

\- Je sais que tu fonctionne incroyablement bien sous gueule de bois, tête de fer, mais les yeux rougis n'inspirent pas confiance en ton angle de tir.

En fait, Tony boit beaucoup moins et presque toujours après que Potts soit passée mais personne n'en parle. Il a l'air de croire que s'il s'en vantait les dieux se vengeraient ou quelque chose. Mais ça le fait taire. Trente secondes.

C'est toujours ça de gagné. Clint en profite pour lâcher une de ses bombes.

\- Et je ne voulais pas en parler sans savoir, mais je me demandais pourquoi tu devais t'exhiber en public alors que c'est Potts qui est le CEO maintenant. Est-ce que les raseurs et les intéressés ne devraient pas cibler sur elle ? Ça fait partie du boulot, enfin je crois. Alors j'ai demandé à Tacha à combien de soirées tu assistais les années précédentes, et tu la connais, elle en fait toujours trop…

\- C'est bien vrai, enchaine le bavard impénitent, essayant de détourner la conversation, la façon dont elle s'acharne sur Cap est édifiante, carrément, je crois qu'elle ne le lâchera qu'à l'autel, tu penses qu'elle devrait l'épouser elle-même, à ce point il ne trouvera personne d'aussi terrifiant…

\- Elle a sorti les statistiques de tes assitants précédents. Tony, tu sors trois fois plus que pendant les années où ça allait bien. Est-ce qu'il y a une catastrophe dont tu ne nous as pas parlé ? Parce que d'ici, on dirait que Potts ne te sort que pour affirmer son statut…

\- Pepper ne ferait jamais ça ! s'égosille le génie, tout rouge mais avec une expression épouvantée digne d'un enfant abusé.

\- J'espère bien ! répond Clint sur le même ton. Parce que si elle le fait délibérément, elle se coule !

Silence.

\- Quoi ? demande Stark d'un ton hésitant. Visiblement il n'y comprend rien. Il a sans doute rationalisé son malaise sous l'étiquette « sacrifice pour un ami »

\- Tu _sais_ quelles rumeurs courent sur sa promotion. Tu sais qu'ils disent que c'est parce qu'elle couche avec toi qu'elle est CEO, qu'elle n'est pas capable de tenir le poste. Chaque fois qu'elle fait appel à toi pour régler ses problèmes, elle perd du terrain et le respect de ses pairs. Tu es intervenu trois fois dans les deux derniers mois au conseil d'investissement en sa faveur. Tu as fait pencher la balance avec tes actions. Mais pour ceux en face de vous, ça commence à être, « Stark vient sauver son toutou comme d'habitude ». Et ce qu'elle fait perd de l'importance.

\- Elle m'a demandé… elle.

Stark s'arrête, ne sachant que dire.

\- Je sais. J'étais là, tu te rappelles ?

Il se crispe. Oui, la scène a été inoubliable. Il continue.

\- Je pense qu'elle oublie que chaque… relation que vous aviez avait des limites différentes. Tu interviendrais pour une employée si tu pensais qu'elle avait raison. Tu parlerais pour une maitresse sans te soucier de qui a raison ou tort. Mais parler en faveur de la CEO de Stark international devant son propre conseil ? Elle se sabote, Tony. Et je crois qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle le fait.

Stark ne dit rien mais ses yeux sont vagues. Il pense. Ça va peut-être marcher !

\- Une petite amie peut demander du support. Une employée fidèle peut le demander de son employeur. Un ami peut vous demander de lui tenir la main avant et de manger une glace ensemble après. Mais si elle n'est plus ta copine et qu'elle n'est plus ton assistante, tu pourrais peut-être, tu sais, lui demander où s'arrête le mélange de vie privée et professionnelle. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que les engueulades gratuites et les sorties mondaines font partie du marché. Tu n'es ni son mari ni un gigolo.

Clint reprend son souffle et incroyablement, Tony ne dit rien. Il a cette expression, enfin, de génie au travail.

Clint s'éclipse en silence, priant pour que l'autre prenne la bonne décision.

Bien sûr, ça n'est jamais aussi facile. Tony essaie, c'est clair. Il a percuté, maintenant, sur le fait que sa relation avec Pepper n'était pas normale. Avec le recul, Clint se rend compte que « normal » ne doit pas vraiment abonder dans son expérience et que c'est normal qu'il soit long à la détente. Mais il faut que quelqu'un lui dise et généralement c'est Pepper qui s'en charge. Difficile, quand la personne qui est ordinairement en charge de vous a d'autres intérêts. Mais l'ingénieur a finalement accepté que si Pepper n'est plus son agent, elle ne représente qu'elle-même : les intérêts de Pepper Potts. Quand elle ordonne à Stark de sortir avec elle, c'est Pepper Potts qui arrive avec Tony Stark à son bras. Quand elle le mande au conseil, c'est Pepper Potts qui sort son atout. Résultat, Tony commence à refuser, ce qui enrage la femme qui n'a pas l'habitude qu'on la contrarie, surtout Tony qui ne refuse habituellement rien à ses amis. D'où plus de scènes.

Elle a au moins arrêté d'essayer de s'assurer de leur support, après qu'ils l'aient descendue dix ou vingt fois. Elle s'inquiète, dit-elle, certainement Tony pourrait faire mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le playboy de se faire tout petit, comme un enfant grondé qui attend sa punition.

Certainement il pourrait, réplique Cap, si on arrêtait de le déranger tout le temps. Et Miss Potts se rend bien compte qu'Iron Man a d'autre choses à faire que de s'exhiber comme un singe apprivoisé, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'aime pas ça. Elle n'a pas aimé la première fois que Captain America lui a remonté les bretelles et elle n'aime toujours pas ça, et elle ne comprend pas. Tony est le méchant, tout le monde est d'accord, si elle ne le défend pas personne ne le fait, alors comprendre qu'on le défende contre elle ?

Elle a tenté le coup avec chacun d'eux, belle, tendre, familière amie de Stark, si inquiète pour lui.

La Veuve Noire, sans cacher son dégoût, lui a dit que si elle ne pouvait pas assurer son poste sans se servir de Tony comme d'une matraque, elle devrait peut-être démissionner. Ça l'a laissée muette et enragée.

Banner lui a fait remarquer que puisqu'elle n'était plus ni la petite amie ni l'assistante de Tony, elle n'avait pas à trainer à la tour en permanence, et que c'était elle qui avait choisi, très publiquement, de séparer son existence de la sienne. Tony Stark est Iron Man, lui a-t-il dit, et elle ne peut pas choisir juste la partie qui lui convient.

Elle a dû sortir avant de lui dire une bêtise.

Clint a pris un malin plaisir à l'achever. Il sait qu'elle ne le prendra jamais tout à fait au sérieux et il en a profité. Il a écouté ses plaintes avec attention et l'a « consolée » ensuite avec gentillesse. En fait, lui a-t-il dit, Tony Stark va plutôt bien ! Il a presque arrêté de boire, il mange régulièrement et maintenant qu'il a cessé de s'agiter pour SI, il s'est même assuré des heures de sommeil régulières ! Il prend de bonnes décisions, lui assure Clint, et est à la fois moins agité et plus clair. En fait, sans le savoir, elle a pris la bonne décision en le quittant ! Essayer d'avoir une relation avec une civile quand on est un héros est très difficile, et d'accord, ça n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de la charger avec le poste de CEO, mais Tony est Tony, il la voit probablement plus grande que nature, si elle ne peut plus assurer il comprendra, pas de problème !

Alors qu'elle essaie de bredouiller que ce n'est pas du tout la question, il la met à la porte en l'encourageant. Parfait ! lui dit-il. Rien n'est pire que les amis qui ne comprennent pas que leurs vies se séparent et s'accrochent à tout prix. Elle est au sommet de sa carrière, elle est CEO d'une entreprise internationale, a rompu sa relation avec un homme bien intentionné mais qui risque sa vie tous les jours, elle a la vie devant elle !

Et il la fout à la porte.

Le mieux, c'est que son orgueil l'empêche de revenir « mendier » l'attention de Stark. Bien sûr, elle essaie de le contacter par téléphone et mail, mais le courrier électronique est classé par JARVIS qui fiche le sien à la poubelle systématiquement, et tous ses appels sont dirigés vers les autres Vengeurs. Elle arrête bientôt d'appeler.


	13. Chapter 13

C'est là que Rhodes entre en piste.

Clint l'avait vu venir. Rhodes n'a pas appelé depuis plus d'un an, même quand toutes les télés du monde envoient des photos de son ami en sang et en technicolor, mais dès que la petite fille gâtée n'a plus ce qu'elle veut, War Machine arrive. Oh pardon « Iron Patriot ».

Il a risqué le coup et a discuté avec les autres de comment ils doivent réagir. Il les a trouvés coopératifs et leurs idées se sont ajoutées aux siennes. La vraie question, c'est : arrêter Rhodes net ou le couler complétement ? Clint ne sait pas jusqu'où irait Stark pour le sauver et si le remède n'est pas pire que le mal. Banner insiste que Rhodes ne s'arrêtera jamais de harceler Tony et que les demi-mesures n'aideront pas. Romanova – incroyable ! – a un avis sur la question. Elle exprime des doutes sur la loyauté de Rhodes, que ce soit à Stark ou à l'armée américaine. Son passif, dit-elle, exprime plutôt qu'il fait ce qu'il veut quand il veut et que son ami le protège des conséquences de ses actes. « C'est un enfant gâté, » fait-elle avec dégoût, « ils le sont tous les deux. »

Ils revoient en groupe aussi discrètement qu'ils le peuvent les vidéos des interactions principales de James Rhodes et de Tony Stark. Romanova a raison et la tendance s'empire.

Wow. Romanova a son premier profil exact. Il ne sait pas s'il doit être terrifié ou lui faire un cadeau. (Il lui offre une boite de chocolats Godiva plus tard. Elle ne commente pas)

Ils décident d'un plan. La seule chance qu'ils vont offrir au pilote – qu'il ne prendra pas, Clint en est sûr – c'est de lui donner Cap comme premier interlocuteur. Cap essaiera de le raisonner et finalement lui donnera le choix : loyal à Stark ou à l'armée mais pas aux deux.

Une semaine plus tard, quand l'imbécile a, comme on l'attendait, refusé d'écouter quoi que ce soit – ou d'expliquer en quoi les affaires de cœur de Tony Stark ou même de Pepper Potts regardent Iron Patriot – et foncé dans le tas…

Le tas étant Captain America, Rhodes est vraiment _stupide_ …

Son armure a cessé de fonctionner. Comme ça.

JARVIS s'est excusé et a dit que depuis les derniers attentats, la tour était entourée d'un champ disruptif pour les productions Hammer.

\- Mr Stark n'accepte pas ces… détritus dans sa tour, a-t-il expliqué sur un petit ton snob.

Clint a eu du mal à ne pas ricaner comme un môme. JARVIS déteste vraiment les gens qui profitent de son inventeur.

\- Mais bien sûr, a-t-il ajouté, ceci ne devrait pas affecter War Machine – pardon Iron Patriot, qui est un pur produit Stark, prêté à l'armée des Etats-Unis sous la seule condition que le mécanisme ne soit modifié que par M. Stark.

Rhodes ne pouvait rien dire, alors il a juré énormément, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter l'armure.

Cap a pris une mine soucieuse et a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas décider comme ça, que les choses n'étaient pas claires, et il a demandé à JARVIS d'appeler le supérieur direct de Rhodes et lui a demandé s'il avait chargé Iron Patriot d'une mission à New York.

Rhodes s'est figé. _Bien sûr_ qu'il n'avait pas demandé la permission avant de partir.

Le supérieur n'était pas content. Mais il a voulu s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas une mission secrète qui passait au-dessus de sa tête, comme apparemment ça arrive beaucoup avec Iron Patriot – Rhodes doit se faire des amis à la tonne. (Et ça explique aussi pourquoi il peut débarquer à New York quand il veut. Il lui suffit de dire « ordres secrets » et personne n'ose rien dire) Le général qu'on appelle n'est pas amusé. Son supérieur à lui n'est pas enchanté non plus. Et si ça n'était pas Captain America à l'autre bout du fil, ça crierait plus fort, Clint en est persuadé, mais comme c'est l'idole en personne, ils râlent comme des gamins. L'idole ne déçoit pas : Cap se mort la lèvre, soucieux, et annonce que ça n'est pas sa responsabilité, bien sûr, mais qu'il a remarqué que les rapports entre Tony Stark et disons, les gens qu'il favorise, ne sont pas, c'est-à-dire, exactement, et qu'il n'a rien à apprendre à l'armée des Etats-Unis, mais que si les Vengeurs de leur côté s'assuraient que Stark était convenablement occupé et content (on dirait qu'il parle d'un chien, ils doivent entendre en laisse et bien nourri et rien ne peut les rendre plus heureux), peut-être que Miss Potts et le colonel Rhodes de leur côté pourraient consacrer une plus grande part de leur attention à leurs devoirs (oui, il a bien dit devoir. C'est le drapeau devant vous, gentlemen).

Pour l'armure, il est désolé de leur dire que le disrupteur a grillé tous les composants internes – ce n'est plus qu'une tonne de plomb. Mais il peut remettre Rhodes à leur charge – ce n'est pas à lui de dire à un colonel de l'Air Force ce qu'il a à faire !

Et le marché est conclu comme ça. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir l'armure et Iron Patriot est « mort », mais Rhodes va enfin devoir obéir à une hiérarchie militaire et faire face aux conséquences de ses actes sans l'aide de son petit camarade. Peut-être que ça le fera grandir, qui sait ? Clint ne s'illusionne pas (mais après Romanova… qui l'eut cru ? Tout est possible, en fait.)

Stark ne proteste que faiblement, cajolé par Banner et quand il veut « parler en faveur de Rhodey », Cap lui parle, fermement, pendant une demi-heure qui le laisse calmé si perplexe. (Ne te laisse pas arrêter, a conseillé Clint, ne le laisse pas en placer une, il entend même s'il n'écoute pas, dis-lui ce qu'il en est, c'est un génie il est obligé d'additionner les nouvelles informations). En gros, Cap lui a dit que c'était un mauvais service qu'il rendait à Rhodes, qu'on ne devenait pas gradé dans l'armée américaine sans que quelqu'un au moins vous fasse confiance et que Stark lui-même ne suffisait pas. Il a essayé au moins, de placer la différence entre aimer quelqu'un et gâter cette personne mais il n'est pas sûr que ça soit passé. On verra bien.

Et donc, l'atout majeur de Potts est passé à la trappe, peut-être définitivement (il y a des coups de pied qui se perdent et Rhodes en a évité des tonnes avec son amitié bien placée mais maintenant ils le rattrapent) en tout cas pour un bon moment. Le problème va être de calmer Tony quand Potts va merder salement. C'est devenu évident maintenant qu'elle n'assure pas sur le job. Clint n'est pas étonné : beaucoup de gens sont la personne idéale sur papier et craquent devant les réalités de la tâche. Potts a dû croire que parce qu'elle assurait la majorité de la paperasse elle dirigeait déjà Stark International et ne s'est jamais rendu compte que les « pitreries » de son boss étaient des réponses directes aux défis du conseil. Stark assurait la façade comme habitude, et comme il le fait paraitre facile elle a cru que c'était un détail inutile. Elle apprend.

Stark est né dans la calomnie, il s'est roulé dedans avant de savoir marcher, et la contre-publicité est sa maitresse d'école, il n'y fait même plus attention. Il ne lui est sans doute même pas venu à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse ne pas comprendre que ses plaisanteries sont au second degré. Il est artiste de cirque parce qu'on l'y oblige, pas parce qu'il aime, mais il est un bon artiste parce qu'il est bon à tout, génie oblige. Bref, Potts est un piètre remplacement et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas faire mieux qu'un ivrogne repenti, qui travaille au noir comme superhéros en bricolant la technologie de demain sur le côté. Visiblement, « génie » a cessé d'avoir une signification pour elle si elle pense que travailler dur peut compenser.

Bref.

Les incompréhensions de Potts à part, maintenant que Stark n'est plus là pour redresser la barre soit en injectant plus de fric dans SI pour compenser les manques, soit en séduisant l'audimat, il est prévisible que SI va prendre la barre une ou deux fois. Si Clint avait foi en l'humanité, il dirait qu'elle va peut-être se reprendre, mais vu ce qu'il a vu d'elle… non. Elle va paniquer et monter dans les aigus, engueuler Stark pour arriver à faire un boulot qu'elle-même ne peut pas et faire des déclarations idiotes en public. Précautions : coordonner ses apparitions télévisées avec la présence d'Iron Man sur des scènes à hauts risques (ça fait moins _il gaspille son temps quand on a besoin de lui_ quand il sauve des victimes d'un poulpe géant par exemple), commenter en public que Stark lui a refilé le boulot pour avoir du temps disponible (si elle peut pas le faire elle a qu'à le dire), éviter de lui passer l'ahuri sauf en de très bonnes circonstances (une scène publique où il vient de sauver des enfants ? Si elle arrive comme une harpie et qu'il est gonflé à bloc… hmm, à voir.)

Le risque bien sûr est que Stark régresse et parte à la rescousse de sa petite camarade. Ça la foutrait mal après tous les efforts qu'ils ont mis pour foutre en l'air cette relation. Mais c'est un risque et il faut qu'ils l'acceptent. Bizarrement, quoi qu'il croie, Stark fonctionne mieux en couchant à droite à gauche et en rentrant à la maison pour l'affection qu'en s'attachant à une source unique de câlins qui se sert de lui et le laisse tendu. Une fois qu'il recommence à baiser régulièrement, les choses vont nettement mieux. Clint le félicite, à sa grande surprise (« Pas ma première rupture, pot de chambre. Une fois que c'est reparti, tout est reparti »), Banner est soulagé (« C'est sain, Tony, il n'y a vraiment rien à dire ») et même Cap n'est pas aussi réprobateur que l'ingénieur aurait cru. (Cap renifle en fait en entendant cette réponse. « Avec des vies comme les nôtres, » fait-il remarquer, « _monogamie_ et _norme_ prennent le même chemin. Chacun son choix, bien sûr, mais si on n'a pas la chance de trouver un partenaire qui soit comprend soit accepte la situation, on a des chances de se trouver dans une relation où on ne peut pas répondre aux demandes de l'autre. C'est pareil chez les soldats : tu ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait, mais _toujours_ et _je te promets_ devraient être évités si on veut être honnête. ») Capsicle est un peu déprimant, mais sur le tas Stark se relaxe et si les gars croisent un mannequin ou deux au petit déjeuner… Pourquoi pas ? Le goût de Stark a mûri. Si Clint en croit les fiches (croire ou ne pas croire les fiches est toujours une question avec Stark) les filles qu'il ramène ne sont pas des idiotes à grosse poitrine mais des jeunes femmes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent et ont généralement de l'aplomb et le sens de l'humour, ce qui aide. JARVIS élimine celles qui ne maitrisent pas leur appareil photo (« Toujours demander, trésor ») et finalement… tout le monde est content.

Et si quelques bruits s'échappent qui assurent que les Vengeurs sont «comme nous»… pas de mal.

Mais le problème Potts reste. On sait à peu près ce qu'elle va faire, et où l'attendre, mais quand les rumeurs de sa connerie atteindront les journaux et surtout internet, tous les paris seront suspendus. Que va faire Stark quand il comprendra que sa nana coule son bateau ? Est-ce qu'il s'arrêtera même pour poser des questions et demander si elle est vraiment victime des méchants messieurs en face ou victime de sa connerie ? Mystère, mais il n'a pas la réputation de faire dans la dentelle quand une des personnes qu'il protège est dans la merde. Alors quoi ?

Idée un : le préparer à la catastrophe. Sous les ordres de Barton, Romanova commence à critiquer directement la gestion de Potts. Elle le fait avec goût, vu qu'elle désapprouve la rouquine et que l'éducation des Veuves Noires pourrait se résumer à _la dernière debout a gagné_. Potts n'assure pas, Romanova le fait remarquer au monde. Et Stark ne peut pas vraiment intervenir vu que les remarques ne sont pas personnelles, Tacha critique d'un point de vue professionnel, affirme qu'elle ferait mieux, commente que s'énerver à la moindre remarque sexiste n'aide pas à être pris au sérieux et analyse les stratégies de Potts avec l'assurance d'un vétéran des affaires économiques.

Clint lui a suggéré d'en faire quelque chose de personnel et d'une façon hilarante, elle a choisi d'affirmer son identité communiste en prenant à part « ces gens qui veulent prendre les commandes du système et n'y arrivent même pas ». Stark essaie de nuancer les choses mais il est évident que même lui ne comprend pas certaines des décisions de Potts et doit une fois ou deux se ruer pour les annuler à la dernière minute (comme quand elle a renvoyé le Département Recherche & Développement en entier sous prétexte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas assurer la réalisation du contrat. « C'est _elle_ qui a signé le contrat sans demander d'abord si nous pouvions assurer la livraison » a protesté le directeur et pouf, à la porte.) Clint comprend, quelque part : Potts est habituée à avoir un génie sous commande qui peut accomplir l'impossible dans des délais improbables, mais elle ne peut pas le dire en public. Et une industrie normale ne peut pas s'appuyer sur ce genre de miracle. (Ça n'aide pas qu'elle ait appelé Stark « peu fiable » dans le passé : maintenant elle ne peut pas avouer qu'elle comptait sur lui en permanence).

A un moment, Stark se réveille. JARVIS les informe discrètement qu'il regarde les archives sur les activités du CEO de SI régulièrement et jure beaucoup. Il a essayé de contacter Potts une fois ou deux mais cette fois-ci c'est elle qui refuse de répondre – sans doute pensant que ça l'obligera à faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle continue à oublier qu'il n'est plus seul et que ses nouveaux amis concentrent leurs inquiétudes sur la société. Sûr, Tony, disent-ils, si tu penses que SI ne peut pas continuer dans ces conditions. _Tu ne lui fais pas confiance_ , sous-entendent-ils, et il réalise qu'il ne peut pas intervenir sans que l'univers entier l'entende de cette façon. Et pendant ce temps, Potts coule SI et se coule elle-même. Plus elle panique plus elle se débat et perd la tête. Jusque-là il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour la sauver d'elle-même, mais là personne ne bouge. Elle doit faire ses preuves et elle échoue.

Romanova adjure Stark de la retirer du poste avant qu'elle ne coule tout, ce qui le fait reculer comme prévu. Même Cap est inquiet maintenant et trouve une façon détournée de demander si la fin de SI couperait les fonds des Vengeurs. Quand assuré que non, il respire, soulagé et présente ses excuses à Tony pour s'être laissé prendre aux apparences. « Je suis content que ce soit toi qui prennes soin de nous », dit-il avant de partir, laissant un Stark flatté et totalement dépassé

Finalement tout éclate dans un maelström que Clint n'aurait pas pu souhaiter plus gros et plus sale : Rhodes s'échappe de la base où il est retenu – sans doute pour y refaire les classes qu'il a manquées – pour se porter au secours de sa belle. Comme l'enfant gâté qu'il est, il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment marche une entreprise : Tony s'en occupe, ça ne doit pas être compliqué ! Et il assassine la carrière de ladite belle en prenant sa défense dans un symposium ou elle était censée se défendre elle-même. Potts a plus de flair : son expression victorieuse première se dissipe au fur et à mesure que les compétiteurs s'éloignent d'une dirigeante finalement sans intérêt. « On ne sait même pas qui dirige Stark international ! » s'exclament les gens. Rhodes escorte Potts dans les moindres recoins du symposium parce que un, c'est un repaire de brigands (diplomatie zéro) et deux, elle n'est qu'une faible femme. Il achève sa tâche par menaçant Stark en direct : il faut qu'il revienne travailler pour Potts ou bien… ! Ce « ou bien » reviendra le hanter – des innocents se demanderont si Rhodes a vraiment menacé Stark de le descendre s'il ne suivait pas ses ordres, d'où va naitre une théorie du couple meurtrier : Potts et Rhodes en complices asservissant Stark depuis sa plus tendre enfance – ils n'ont jamais rencontré le génie, ça va sans dire. Clint y voit surtout de l'immaturité mais pour lui tout est parfait. Rhodes s'est coulé et a entrainé Potts à sa suite. De plus en plus de gens revendent leurs actions SI. La légende de l'amitié éternelle entre ces trois-là est enterrée au plus profond. Mieux, Stark lui-même est au Brésil, avec Cap et Hulk, en train d'essayer de sauver les milliers de victimes d'un tremblement de terre imprévu. Ses sonars sont indispensables pour retrouver les enterrés vivants, il fonctionne à la caféine et sous trois heures de sommeil, il n'a pas le temps de regarder la télé.

Clint et Romanova gardent le fort et se délectent des actualités télévisées. Plus le temps passe sans qu'Iron Man fasse une apparition au symposium, plus les deux zigotos deviennent hystériques. Eux aussi ont pris goût aux sauvetages voyants mais désolé, ça a pris fin. Un journaliste un peu plus futé que les autres appelle la tour pour demander où est Stark et Clint, la voix grave et modulée pour trahir l'inquiétude, leur explique que le héros sauve des vies là-bas très loin et est hors contact radio pour des raisons évidentes. Et que lui Hawkeye honnêtement est indigné par les enfantillages de ses deux amis en son absence. Clin rappelle très sérieusement que tous ces gens ont plus de trente ans et sont capable de s'acquitter d'un job ou de dire qu'ils n'en sont pas capables. Il ne comprend pas pour lui-même, pourquoi Ms Potts qui était si vive à assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire quand M. Stark lui a donné ce poste, ne peut pas tout simplement admettre qu'elle est dépassée et doit avoir recours à ce gens de scène malavisée.

Quant à Mr Rhodes, il ne comprend même pas ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire. A moins que SI l'ait engagé dernièrement et l'armée américaine a sans doute son mot à dire sur la question.

« Mais, » demande quelqu'un, « est-ce que Tony Stark n'est pas leur ami ? »

« Ami ne veut pas dire mécène, » annonce Hawkeye gravement, et qui connait un peu les trois protagonistes doit lever les yeux au ciel. « Tony Stark n'est pas le parent des gens qu'il connait et le colonel Rhodes comme ms Potts ont tous deux dénié aucune intervention de Stark dans leur carrière. C'est leur vie et leur responsabilité. Et que pourrait faire Stark de toute façon ? Démolir sa réputation un peu plus en soutenant des décisions qu'il n'a pas prises, qu'il n'approuve pas et pour lesquelles il n'a pas été consulté ? »

Et soudain tout le monde se demande combien des numéros de cirque de Stark visaient en fait à sauver ses amis de leur propre connerie et comme Clint en connait au moins trois, il sait que le doute va se répandre.

Le temps que l'équipe revienne du Brésil, la question est réglée. Rhodes a été arrêté par l'armée et on ne sait pas s'ils vont le condamner en tant que civil ou en tant que militaire. Dans les deux cas, il aura de la chance s'il garde sa carrière. C'est la dernière.

Potts a essayé de garder le haut du pavé en faisant une déclaration publique de démission et en pardonnant à _ceux qui l'ont trahie_ , mais elle n'impressionne plus les journalistes qui lui ont demandé si fuir les conséquences de ses actes lui paraissait adulte et si démissionner pendant que son patron est au Brésil et n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe est vraiment professionnel. Elle a fini en larmes et hystérique, sabordant les derniers lambeaux de sa réputation. Maintenant on sait que Potts n'est qu'une petite fille avec un complexe de supériorité. Elle ne travaillera plus jamais dans ce secteur, c'est sûr.

Stark rentre crevé et déprimé. Clint lui autorise dix-huit heures de sommeil et deux repas – dont un pris en dormant ou presque avant de le mettre au courant.

L'ingénieur reste muet devant le récapitulatif des évènements. Il n'a pas l'air surpris par la conduite de Rhodes ni ses déclarations, mais la vidéo de Potts… Clint insiste pour qu'il regarde le symposium en entier et les sons étranges qui échappent à l'ingénieur devant certaines des déclarations de sa CEO… sont vraiment amusants même s'il ne le lui dira jamais. Pour ne pas le laisser mariner (ni se demander s'il aurait pu la sauver et ce qu'il doit faire etc etc) Clint lui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles : les trois quarts de SI sont en grève et exigent que Stark mette Potts a la porte. C'est elle ou nous, clament-ils dans les rues et à la télévision. Le fait qu'elle avait commencé à licencier est rendu public, comme les contrats qu'elle a accepté de l'armée qui font blanchir Stark ou les exigences ridicules qu'elle a eu. Le problème est posé et bien mieux que Clint aurait pu le faire. Stark doit choisir de sauver sa société ou sa copine, et aucune des deux ne pardonnera s'il choisit l'autre. Il y a dix ans, cinq ans il n'aurait même pas hésité mais là…

Banner est une force silencieuse à ses côtés, comme toujours et l'ingénieur se relaxe en se rappelant qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

« Je devrais lui parler, » émet-il. Banner le prend en pitié.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état d'écouter, Tony. »

Il offre du café et continue, doucement.

« Il aurait suffi d'un appel, Tony, d'un appel à l'aide, d'un appel au secours pour que tu viennes, nous n'aurions pas fait obstacle. Mais elle n'appelait que pour vitupérer et aucun d'entre nous n'a compris qu'elle perdait le fil. La communication doit aller dans les deux sens, Tony. Entre les missions et les réparations, tu lui faisais confiance pour t'informer de ce qui était important. _Les choses vont mal Tony_ aurait suffi. »

« Pas une seule fois, » dit Cap, sincèrement sidéré. « Pas une seule fois elle n'a dit _Je perds le contrôle, passez-moi Tony ou il n'y aura plus de société_. Non, c'était toujours _Que fiche cet imbécile, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas à mes appels, c'est moi qui commande ici_. Franchement, Tony, je crois que le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête. »

L'imitation de Cap vaut son pesant de cacahuètes. Stark se crispe, reconnaissant les doux accents de sa dulcinée.

« Bon travail au Brésil, » ajoute Clint qui veut vraiment que les Vengeurs soient les bons dans cette histoire, ceux vers lesquels on se tourne quand le besoin se fait sentir. « Le gouvernement et la croix rouge ont appelés tous les deux pour nous remercier. »

Les épaules de l'ingénieur se relâchent un peu. Il n'a pas perdu son temps. Il se passe la main sur le visage et soupire.

« Il faut que j'aille à SI. Avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous en grève et foutent des bombes dans les tuyaux d'aération. »

« C'est courant à Stark international ? » demande sarcastiquement Cap qui est, on se le rappelle, un petit con.

Stark renifle.

« J'emploie le plus fort taux d'ingénieurs de ce côté de la chine, Capiche. Quand on manifeste à SI ? On nous entend venir. »

Le groupe se sépare dans les rires.


	14. Chapter 14

Le public, s'il y avait encore un doute, tourne du côté de Stark quand il résout la crise en une semaine (et encore, je fignolais, assure-t-il, de retour dans son laboratoire). On oublie souvent que Stark connait sa société de fond en comble. C'est surtout qu'il ne _veut pas_ être le CEO, pas qu'il ne peut pas. Alors il a rouvert son bureau, refusé l'aide de Romanova et de Clint avec un rire incrédule et annulé la plupart des décisions qu'a pris Potts ces trois dernières années. Ce qui réjouit Clint, c'est qu'elle devait être encore plus mauvaise qu'il ne pensait à son boulot : Stark rentre défait. Cap s'assure qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de prêt à manger, Banner l'entraine dans le laboratoire pour faire sauter des trucs à deux et Clint l'enquiquine en gardant la télé à fond sur son passage avec les plus horribles émissions de télé réalité. Ça n'est pas que Clint aime ce genre de télé. Au contraire, c'était une des faiblesses de Coulson et il hait tout ce qui lui rappelle ce bâtard. Mais c'est aussi le plus court moyen d'engager la conversation avec quelqu'un. Devant des émissions pareilles, tout le monde a une opinion.

JARVIS a été chargé de compiler les dossiers et de trouver le ou la remplaçante de Potts en comparant les compétences des derniers tenants du poste et celles des CEO des entreprises les plus prospères des Etats-Unis. Il a fini par promouvoir les trois plus prometteurs trouvés dans Stark Industrie avec les trois suivants comme assistants. Ils assurent les trois huit sur un système qu'il a inventé et se surveillent les uns les autres. La performance de l'un dépend de la performance de tous. On verra bien, mais ça part sur des chapeaux de roues, juste à temps pour que les Vengeurs partent passer dix jours en Islande où la plus étrange des créatures vient de faire son apparition. Ils reviennent, fatigués et sales mais réjouis : pour une fois, l'équipe a fonctionné comme un rouage bien huilé.

Mais l'univers n'a pas de pitié pour Clint Barton (ou alors il en a beaucoup). Parce que les résultats de l'enquête qu'il a demandé à Romanova de lancer sont revenus et il a une piste. Un fantôme tueur, russe ou travaillant pour les russes, du moins avant 1970, avec un bras de métal. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, 1m80, tireur d'élite quand il veut. Depuis à peu près 1945.

Barnes est tombé en 1944, son bras terriblement abimé selon Rogers, quelque part en Russie alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par Hydra. Il avait déjà reçu une dose du sérum de la main de Zola et aurait pu survivre à la chute… au moins le temps qu'on le retrouve. Cheveux et yeux correspondants.

Romanova boude et affirme que même s'il avait survécu à la chute, tous les patients de Zola sont morts, même ceux à qui il a administré la seconde et la troisième version. Sérum instable, au bout de quelques mois le corps traité se dégrade inexorablement.

Après les 70, le fantôme (ou Soldat Hiver parce qu'il lui _faut_ un nom à rallonge) commence à travailler internationalement et clairement pour des intérêts différents.

C'est le genre de puzzle que Clint adore. Il n'a jamais été bon sur papier, mais avec des gens… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'est Barnes ? Même si ce n'est pas Barnes, pourquoi ce changement ? Et l'objection de Romanova est valide. Alors ?

Qu'est-ce qui a changé dans les 70 ? Avec la Russie et Zola, Hydra ?

La réponse est en fait facile à trouver. L'opération Paperclip est le rachat littéral de scientifiques allemands et soviétiques ayant trainé dans des histoires louches pendant la seconde guerre mondiale mais dont les capacités ne peuvent pas être perdues. Zola n'est même pas le plus pourri du lot. Donc… Zola rentre aux Etats-Unis. Hydra le suit, il n'y a pas de doute et le groupe de nazis trouve une autre couverture. Deux scenarios : Hiver le suit en tant que bagage trop utile pour être laissé derrière et travaille pour ses vrais maitres en oubliant la Russie, ou est le prix de la deuxième chance du scientifique. Est-ce que le Soldat Hiver travaille pour les américains ? Pour le gouvernement américain ?

Encore des questions qui demandent plus d'informations disponibles qu'il n'en a.

Sur la question du sérum… la réponse est plus évidente et plus improbable à la fois. Les victimes du premier sérum de Zola ne survivaient pas longtemps. Un mois aurait été poussé. Juste le temps que Barnes se remette un peu, soit ajouté à l'équipe de Rogers et envoyé avec elle en mission très très loin de tout centre médical. Et Rogers connait les signes d'un corps amélioré, il est passé par là, merci. Et ils en parlent, ou… Barnes se dégrade et Rogers panique. Il devient évident que cette version du sérum n'est pas la bonne. Et il se trouve que Rogers a dans ses veines ce qui reste de la recette d'Erskine.

Bingo.

Transfusion. 2e guerre mondiale, tous les soldats devaient savoir le faire avec un tuyau. Perdus dans la pampa, loin de tout, personne même l'équipe ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Si Barnes était mort… eh bien, en zone de guerre ça arrive et si son portrait est fidèle il aurait préféré une mort rapide qu'une dégénérescence lente. Si Barnes a survécu… alors il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance, parce que si c'est lui le Soldat, il était encore actif deux ans plus tôt.

Tout ça repose sur pas mal d'hypothèses que Clint a bien l'intention de confirmer ou d'infirmer. Mais si elles se révèlent plus ou moins exactes, il voit déjà les problèmes que ça va amener.

Pas seulement le fait que Cap va être plutôt occupé et pas forcément stable devant ce qui reste de son ami (note à soi-même : chercher thérapeutes pour vétérans, technique de lavage de cerveau, pousser Bruce à relancer un projet sur le sérum).

Pas seulement que dans les meurtres attribués au Soldat Hiver (quel nom ridicule) Howard et Maria Stark figurent en bonne place.

Mais surtout parce que si Zola est revenu aux Etats-Unis…

Si Barnes a suivi…

Alors Hydra est forcément là aussi.

Et comment cacher une organisation proto-militariste avec des milliers d'adhérents coordonnés sur des centaines de pays ?

En plein jour.

Clint aimerait vraiment avoir tort mais… il y a une excellente chance que SHIELD soit Hydra.

Quand il en arrive à ce point, il a une crise de fou rire difficile à réprimer. La crème de l'Amérique, hein ? Si fière de compter Captain America dans ses rangs. Hé, peut-être qu'ils gardent Barnes au sous-sol !

Clint apprécierait l'ironie, vraiment, surtout en pensant à la tête que Coulson aurait faite, mais tout ça tombe très mal (si tant est qu'il y ait un bon horaire pour Hydra) : l'heure de Thanos arrive et ils vont avoir besoin de toutes les mains disponibles. Eliminer SHIELD maintenant les mettrait dans une merde imparable, il va falloir attendre.

D'un autre côté, il va falloir du temps pour rassembler les données, et Thanos pourrait être une excellente distraction.

Il va falloir qu'il mette Stark au courant. Ça n'est même pas un choix, c'est l'évidence. JARVIS va être indispensable, et Stark est presque le seul de l'équipe à comprendre ce que plans et stratégies veulent dire. Aussi le seul capable de mentir décemment.

Ça va quand même être une joie.

Clint descend au labo. C'est jour de congé ou presque : Cap est absent pour deux jours, dans la famille d'un de ses anciens potes. Bruce s'est enfin laissé convaincre de rencontrer sa Betty à un des colloques scientifiques. Romanova est en mission, une semaine. Clint devrait être en train de s'occuper de ses bâtiments, mais il n'est plus surveillé d'aussi près, surtout maintenant que Thanos se rapproche. Avec de la chance, ces deux ou trois dernières années auront servi à quelque chose.

Il frappe à la porte, bouteille dans une main et flûtes dans l'autre et Stark l'invite à rentrer. Les premières cinq minutes, le zigoto insulte ses robots en prenant la mesure de dieu sait quoi, la bouche pleine de vis et de tournevis nains. Puis il voit la bouteille et se fige une fraction de seconde avant de se séparer précautionneusement de ses accessoires.

\- Legolas, venu prêter cour ? Comme c'est mignon, il ne fallait pas… et Bruce est absent pour deux jours.

\- Et Cap trois et Tacha une semaine, fait Clint en posant les verres sur l'établi avant de les remplir.

\- Et tu penses, fait Stark d'une voix que peu de gens lui connaissent, que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre ou trois pour digérer ce que tu vas me dire.

\- Exactement, fait Clint. Peut-être la bouteille.

Tony s'assoit, prend son verre et regarde Clint comme s'il allait le disséquer.

Clint respire profondément et commence.

\- Une des idées que j'ai eu quand j'ai accepté ce boulot, c'était de vous trouver à tous un ancrage. Une ou des personnes, ou un boulot, je sais pas, qui vous permettrait de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas péter les plombs même sous pression.

Stark hoche lentement la tête.

\- Avec Cap bien sûr, c'était plus difficile : sa dulcinée est Alzheimer, ses copains survivants sont croulants et leurs enfants… c'est visiblement pas la même chose. Ça plus le fait qu'il est un petit con têtu, probablement homosexuel et refusant de l'avouer, ça ne l'aide pas à se faire des racines.

L'autre ravale un rire.

\- Et je pensais, c'était vraiment une pensée fugitive : est-ce qu'on a jamais eu confirmation de la mort de Barnes ?

Là, Stark s'étrangle.

\- 44 ! Il fait. Cap l'a vu tomber du train en 44. Ça suffit pas ?!

\- Ah, fait Clint en vidant son verre. Et on a vu Cap plonger un avion à des centaines de pieds dans l'océan arctique et ça n'a pas suffi.

\- Huh, fait l'ingénieur dont les yeux vides révèlent qu'il revoit ses convictions. Et tu penses…

\- Je pense que personne à l'époque ne savait exactement ce que faisait ce putain de sérum. Plus résistant, oui, plus rapide, plus fort, sûr ! Pratiquement immortel ? Personne n'y a pensé.

Tony sirote son verre pour gagner du temps. Ça cogite fort là-dedans.

\- Et pourtant Bruce… murmure-t-il.

\- Exactement, conclut Clint. Bruce qui a tenté de se tuer et qui n'y est jamais arrivé. Cap qui a plongé dans l'océan et s'est retrouvé congelé. Barnes qui est tombé d'un train dans la taïga russe, qui a peut-être perdu un bras… et quoi ?

\- Et tu as une hypothèse, résume Tony en le regardant avec une acuité menaçante.

Quelquefois, Tony se rappelle que Clint n'est pas un con. Ces fois-là sont toujours dangereuses.

\- Ça n'était qu'une idée, mais j'avais les moyens de la faire vérifier. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on cherche une légende russe : un immortel, caucasien, yeux bleus cheveux noirs, plus d'un mètre soixante-dix.

\- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose, souffle Stark qui sent bien qu'il ne va pas aimer la réponse.

Clint hausse les épaules.

\- Si tu y pense, c'était prévisible : qui collait aux basques de Cap et de Barnes ? Qui courait après ce train et avait le plus de chances de trouver un soldat blessé et de le ramener à la base ?

Stark pose son verre et gémit en se frottant les yeux.

\- Non. Non.

\- C'est toujours juste une hypothèse, fait Clint, conciliant. Un tas d'hypothèses, en fait. Il y a plusieurs mentions d'un tueur travaillant en Russie de 45 jusqu'aux années soixante-dix correspondant aux caractéristiques. La légende attachée est celle du Soldat Hiver, qui a toujours le même âge et qui ne rate jamais. C'est peu.

\- Mais tu y crois, demande Stark en le regardant entre ses doigts.

\- Après les 70, continue Clint, le Soldat cesse de tuer les ennemis de la Russie et commence à travailler dans le monde entier sans agenda visible. Mon hypothèse à trois inconnues était ça : si Hydra l'avait récupéré, pourquoi ce changement ?

\- Et ? fait Stark s'attendant au pire.

\- Et j'ai trouvé Zola. Opération Paperclip.

\- ILS ONT RAMENE ZOLA ?! braille Tony qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Clint, qui a ressenti la même chose, lui sourit ironiquement.

\- Erskine, Zola… quelle différence ?

Stark lui tourne le dos un moment, tendu, se retourne et se sert un autre verre.

\- Continue.

Clint s'exécute.

\- Tout ça est vraiment un tas d'hypothèses et c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. J'ai besoin de JARVIS et toi pour récolter les données et les analyser. Je suis bon, mais confirmer les multiples possibilités va être du boulot. Et ça n'est vraiment pas le moment alors que Thanos arrive…

\- Mais tu m'en parle quand même, fait Tony.

\- Deux choses, lâche l'archer. Un, le Soldat Hiver est soupçonné d'avoir tué tes parents.

L'ingénieur se fige, ses mains sont blanches et crispées sur le banc.

\- Continue, articule-t-il.

\- Deux. Je me suis demandé : si Zola est passé à l'ouest, que le soldat est passé à l'ouest… est-ce que Hydra est passée à l'ouest ?

Il attend en silence le cri, le verre cassé qui va trahir la surprise, mais ce qu'il obtient c'est deux yeux soudain ouverts et ce presque murmure.

\- Merde. SHIELD est Hydra.

Travailler avec des génies, c'est bien pratique.

Après ça, c'est un peu l'avalanche, mais avec Tony de son côté, tout va bien plus vite. Ils sont d'accord pour ne pas mettre Cap au courant tant qu'on ne saura pas l'étendue des dégâts (et de toute façon, a fait observer Clint, il sera furieux contre nous quoi qu'on fasse. Pas besoin de se prendre la tête.)

Tony et JARVIS s'efforcent dans un premier temps de confirmer ou d'infirmer les théories de Clint en ce qui concerne le Soldat Hiver, ensuite de s'assurer prudemment que les chances que Hydra soit en activité dépassent 60 pour cent, enfin de retracer la carrière de CHAQUE employé de SHIELD pour trouver s'ils sont Hydra. La galère.

Clint est en fait plus utile qu'il n'aurait pensé à cette étape du projet : sa position d'Agent et l'habitude qu'il a prise de vérifier au hasard si tout se passe bien lui permet de faire émerger des Archives quelques missions plus que louches et des moments où SHIELD et le Soldat Hiver auraient dû se croiser. A partir de là, les coïncidences s'accumulent et ils commencent à avoir des suspects : un certain Brock Rumlow qui dirige la force de frappe Alpha, par exemple. Violent, rusé, amoral, Rumlow a un dossier SHIELD des plus ordinaires et est officiellement banni des postes de commandements plus importants « parce qu'il ne correspond pas au profil voulu ». Ce qui veut dire qu'il est probablement un pur agent d'Hydra et qu'il n'a pas besoin de jolies médailles pour prendre plaisir à son job.

Le salopard a aussi beaucoup de plaisir à travailler avec Cap, et Clint jurerait pourtant que la bannière étoilée n'est pas son idole. Ils commencent à avoir une liste, Tony et lui : scientifiques sans scrupules récupérés et enterrés dans des labos à peine légaux, homme de mains brutaux, fans de torture et « interrogation », cadres bien propres et disciplinés mais sans compassion. Une armée.

Ce qui fait le plus rire Clint, c'est que bien qu'il n'ait pas hésité une seconde à dire que Fury non seulement n'en était pas mais n'était sans doute même pas au courant (et quelle joie il en a éprouvé) par contre il a du mal à décider si c'est Hill ou Sitwell la mouche au cœur de la Troïka (Coulson était un idéaliste écœurant qui adorait Captain America.).

Hill est incroyablement rigide, disciplinée et donne souvent l'impression qu'elle tirerait sur n'importe qui sur un ordre. Elle pourrait être une zélote ou juste incroyablement dévouée.

Sitwell par contre, est incroyablement bon. Si c'était lui, Clint aurait choisi Sitwell. Un excellent menteur, un stratège qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains, un homme plein d'humour…

(« On a vraiment besoin de les arrêter tous ? » demande-t-il à Stark en boudant presque.

Stark lui décoche un regard étrange.

« Oui, Katniss, si on laisse un des vilains bonhommes dehors, il risque de revenir nous poignarder dans le dos, tu te rappelles. »

Ah zut.

Mais c'est vrai, Sitwell reviendrait juste pour ça. Tant pis.)

Le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial est sans aucun doute Hydra, mais Clint les pense intouchables. Stark n'en est pas si sûr. A débattre. Ils finissent par mettre la main sur Pierce et sa ressemblance avec Steve… n'est pas commentée. Du tout. Ils n'en pensent pas moins. _Quels jeux de cons Hydra a pu jouer avec un soldat amnésique ?_

Stark finit par marquer le point final en demandant à quel point on pouvait faire confiance à Romanova. « Pour tout ce qui est SHIELD, rien du tout, » a répondu Clint, « elle foncerait répandre la nouvelle et tomberait invariablement sur la mauvaise personne. Pour Barnes elle est déjà au courant mais elle refuse de croire. »

« C'est rigolo, dit Stark parce que je crois qu'elle est la meilleure preuve possible. Tu savais que le Soldat avait travaillé avec la Chambre Rouge ? »

Non. Non, il ne savait pas, non.

« Comme entraineur. Il apprenait les petites Veuves Noires à être de meilleurs assassins. Alors je sais pas quel âge réel a Natacha, mais si je lui montre une photo de James Barnes à vingt ans… »

Romanova manque s'évanouir devant la photo. Jackpot.


	15. Chapter 15

Pendant qu'ils accumulent les infos – sans éveiller les soupçons de personne, ils sont forts quand même – tous les plans qu'ils ont échafaudés pour faire face à Thanos arrivent à maturité. Le Titan débarque discrètement – lisez : dans un tonnerre fracassant - avec une armée de Chitauri à ses côtés. Plus méfiant que la dernière fois, il fait débarquer ses troupes partout en même temps, ce qui précipite les terriens au plan 3b ou pour les sceptiques qui pensaient que Thanos ne s'en prendrait qu'aux Etats-Unis, « un pour tous et tous pour un ».

C'est quand même limite.

Même avec cinq ans de délai et de préparations, c'est limite. Ce pouvoir, celui des Gemmes de l'Infini, c'est presque trop. La Terre est sauvée, comme d'habitude, par l'arrogance de l'adversaire et sa folie. Thanos fait face à une planète pour une fois parfaitement unie, les civils sont plus ou moins à l'abri, tous les héros du monde coopèrent, les armées aussi, les plus grands esprits ont collaboré pour échafauder des pièges et cinq ans d'études sur la physiologie Chitauri n'ont pas servi à rien : quand tout est fini, même les survivants emporteront un virus qui fera disparaitre la race entière du tableau. C'est la sale guerre.

Tout ce qu'il y a de magique se rassemble pour combattre le Titan et essayer de le séparer des gemmes qui causent un chaos fou, et c'est peut-être seulement le fait que, grâce à Loki – qui va recevoir une médaille pour ça – ils sont en possession de la gemme de l'esprit, qui va les sauver. C'est vraiment la galère. Deux détails hilarants surnagent pour Clint : un, quand tous les héros (ou presque) se sont assemblés, Cap n'a pas été élu leader. Après quelques discussions – que Stark a judicieusement sur le conseil de Clint laissé filtrer sur internet, tout le monde s'est rendu compte que diplomatie, compréhension et tolérance n'étaient pas des caractéristiques courantes en 1939. Cap est tellement dépourvu d'empathie que c'en est presque comique. Sa réputation a été gentiment sabotée (quoi qu'il reste une idole locale populaire) et c'est quelqu'un de plus calme qui a été choisi (il a boudé pas mal quand même)

Deux, en cherchant des magiciens ils sont tombés sur une certaine Wanda Maximoff qui pour ses vingt ans est une des plus grandes puissances du monde et hait Stark avec la furie d'un millier de soleils. Il a fallu a Clint une semaine entière et la coopération de son frère – qui est le cerveau des deux, qui l'eut cru – pour pouvoir lui faire sortir la tête du cul et de lui faire admettre qu'elle a été manœuvrée par HYDRA comme tout le monde. Après, elle dira en boudant qu'elle ne veut pas faire partie des Vengeurs mais sera quand même vexée de ne pas être invitée. Stark est très nerveux face à son énergie chaotique – pas bonne pour les mécanismes - son hostilité à peine voilée et son manque de contrôle total. Elle est par contre la bienvenue chez Xavier qui avec un peu de chance la traitera comme la gosse qu'elle est (Clint invite Pietro derrière son dos : quand il veut ils le prennent. Il dit qu'il y pensera.)

En gros ils s'en tirent bien, gros dégâts matériels peu de morts, une action unie de tous les Metas, humains et clowns costumes du globe avec des résultats très positifs et la réputation de Loki remonte de quelques points : il se bat aux côtés des Vengeurs (son histoire tragique – enfin la version Disney – a filtré comme par hasard juste avant) et n'importe qui peut dire qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas tirés aussi bien sans lui. Ça lui gagne un peu de liberté et il pourra baguenauder sur la Terre et faire des achats dans le centre de New York sans déclencher la panique.

Clint apprécie aussi beaucoup le fait que le Titan ne soit pas « mort », « guéri » ou déporté vers une autre dimension. Non, le dingue a été vaporisé et ses restes transformés en nouvelle galaxie, sans espoir de retour.

Ce que Clint apprécie le plus – mais pas SHIELD – c'est que les Gemmes de l'Infini quittent la Terre. C'est déjà dur de savoir qu'elles existent et que quelque part là-bas un crétin quelconque peut changer l'univers, mais à l'idée de leur effet dans la politique locale, il a des sueurs froides. Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Le Conseil de Sécurité Mondiale a évidemment d'autres idées, Pierce en particulier – ou alors il est juste la face visible. Quelques équipes « s'égarent » avec des ordres confus et une ou deux gemmes auraient pu arriver « par hasard » au QG de SHIELD… si le Sorcier Suprême lui-même ne s'en était pas chargé à la requête de Bruce Banner (ces deux-là s'entendent bien, ça doit être tout ce thé qu'ils boivent) Stephen Strange a dispersé les pierres dans l'univers. (Il n'est pas optimiste : d'après lui, elles sont conscientes et malveillantes et se réjouissent du chaos qu'elles provoquent. Clint n'est pas étonné.) Stark et lui ont commencé immédiatement l'opération « tondre les moutons » et les équipes « perdues » n'ont pas reparu.

Aussi fatigués soient-ils, ils sont d'accord : il faut attaquer SHIELD maintenant, avant qu'ils aient une brillante idée sur quoi faire des Vengeurs. Ils informent plus ou moins les autres Vengeurs (cad leur donnent à peu près la moitié des informations dont ils auraient besoin) mettent à l'abri les jeunes, dirigent les plus déterminés vers des bases « à capturer » (ils n'ont pas l'intention de laisser la majorité de Hydra survivre. Ça va être une quantité de « légitime défense »)

Ils informent Cap. Il ne leur crie même pas dessus, c'est un peu terrifiant. Ils lui jurent qu'ils s'occuperont de Barnes s'il tient son rôle dans la bataille. Il les scrute et acquiesce sans rien dire.

Clint déclenche grâce à son niveau d'accès une alerte générale qui n'a rien à voir avec une infiltration, non monsieur ! Rogers kidnappe Fury et Hill sous prétexte de les « protéger ». Stark redirige les autorisations financières et légales vers des individus dont ils ont confirmés l'honnêteté (les salaires et pensions doivent être payé si on veut que SHIELD survive). Romanova a la consigne de disparaitre avec Peggy Carter et sa nièce Sharon au cas où et de ne pas revenir avant de recevoir le signal de Fury (ça devrait l'empêcher de prendre des initiatives. Elle ne fait pas confiance à Barton mais Fury est le Maitre. Il ne lui viendra sans doute pas à l'idée que si Fury n'est pas au courant qu'elle a disparu il ne saura pas qu'il faut l'appeler, mais bon. On ne peut pas trop lui en demander, elle a fait des progrès remarquables en quelques années !)

C'est un peu la folie parce que les opérations de SHIELD sont mondiales, sans compter celles qui ne sont pas dans les registres. Mais Stark et JARVIS sont partout, et Clint est un mercenaire de formation, pas un héros : il sait quand demander de l'aide. Discrètement, toutes les organisations de lutte antinazisme et les gouvernements ayant eu le plus à souffrir du racisme sont mis au courant de la survie de Hydra et de l'emplacement des bases actives sur leur territoire.

Clint ne pense pas qu'ils les auront toutes : coupez une tête, deux repousseront. Mais il espère que sept ou huit têtes tomberont cette fois et que ce sera mémorable même pour les nazis. Hydra ne peut peut-être pas mourir, mais elle peut perdre.

Et pendant deux mois, c'est un carnage plus ou moins discret. La presse n'est pas au courant donc il n'y a que des questions sur les dégâts visibles et pas de vue d'ensemble. Banner orchestre une bonne partie des opérations avec une implacabilité rarement vue chez le scientifique au cœur tendre. (Ils ont déjà eu leur deuxième chance, dit-il quand Clint l'interroge)

Le plus dur en fait, c'est Barnes lui-même. Clint a fait appel à une équipe spécialisée en déprogrammation mais le Soldat Hiver est dangereux sous tous rapports, alors il leur a soufflé d'utiliser l'image de Cap au maximum. Ça a l'air de marcher. Ils capturent tous les scientifiques mêlés au projet qu'ils peuvent et récupèrent pas mal de codes et de mots clés. Un grand coup est frappé quand ils trouvent la conscience de Zola dans un intranet, avec discours paranoïaque et délire de grandeur à gogo. JARVIS l'écrase et pompe toutes ses informations (et se paie l'équivalent d'une crise de foie deux heures après tellement c'est pourri) et en gros, ils ont de quoi au moins déminer l'esprit du Soldat. Après ce qu'il en fera…

Sitwell était vraiment Hydra. Clint le regrette beaucoup, surtout que Stark a enregistré sa réticence et s'est démerdé pour que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de lui. Clint boira un verre à sa santé.

Mais en gros, et miraculeusement, après cinq ans de préparation pour Thanos, après quinze jours de bataille avec le Titan, deux mois de lutte féroce et silencieuse avec Hydra et ils ont finalement gagné. Jusqu'à la prochaine connerie, bien sûr, mais pour l'instant, tout brille et rien ne fait mal.

Fury n'est pas content, bien sûr, surtout que Clint ne se gêne pas pour lui faire _nanana_. Mais il a toute une organisation à remettre sur pied et n'a pas le temps de punir un agent, surtout un agent qui a eu raison. Il lui réserve un chien de sa chienne, c'est clair, et lui enlève toutes ses autorisations. Il reste liaison des Vengeurs uniquement et uniquement en attendant un remplacement.

Clint n'en est pas mécontent. L'heure de la retraite arrive, il a du fric, une bonne réputation, un endroit tranquille où se planquer, et le tourbillon incessant des Vengeurs finit par être lassant : c'est marche ou crève, il le sait, et il aimerait descendre avant de crever, merci. Il accueille donc l'idée d'une nouvelle liaison avec un sourire charmant, sous l'œil suspicieux de Stark qui le connait trop bien maintenant (il a fait JARVIS éplucher ses affaires et a été très surpris de ne pas trouver d'escroqueries ou de cadavres. Tsss. Padawan, tant de choses à apprendre encore !)

Clint suggère que Cap rende le costume et passe les années suivantes en thérapie pour mieux accompagner Barnes et miracle, ça marche. (« Tu as… Vous deux avez peut-être un siècle de plus devant vous. Tu auras le temps de te battre dans le futur, là il faut que tu grandisses si tu veux le rattraper », a-t-il dit très sérieusement à Rogers). Les deux soldats ont été installés discrètement dans une immense hacienda en Amérique du Sud, d'abord parce que personne ne les y cherchera, ensuite parce que Barnes a eu une très mauvaise réaction à Brooklyn. Les médecins suggèrent de le laisser trouver qui il est maintenant avant de chercher qui il était. Rogers fait la gueule mais a décidé d'être patient. Ce que ça durera…

Cap a remis lui-même le costume à son successeur, un certain Sam Wilson, qu'il a rencontré à Washington et avec qui il s'entend comme larrons en foire. Wilson _est_ le Cap de cette génération, avec son sens de l'humour, ses états de service militaire - et sa mère. Bingo.

Vif-Argent a rejoint les Vengeurs et est un membre très apprécié de l'équipe. Qui l'eut cru.

Banner s'est lancé dans un projet à long terme, toujours centré sur le sérum du supersoldat, mais cette fois pour le détruire. Il veut guérir les effets à long terme et généralement réduire le nombre de fous sur Terre. Il est aidé par le fait que Stark a fait courir le bruit – par Strange qui est une vraie pipelette – que l'ingrédient secret du sérum était un artefact extra-terrestre, celui dont le Sorcier Suprême venait de se débarrasser pour de bon. Les gens y croient et la fureur se calme, on passe à d'autres projets. Il y aura toujours des tentatives, mais personne n'essaie plus de recréer _ce_ sérum en particulier : si Erskine a réussi, c'est clair, c'est parce qu'il a triché.

Une bonne chose de moins, d'après Clint.

Le plus – ou le moins – rigolo, c'est que ce n'est pas loin de la vérité. En recherchant à la fois Hydra chez SHIELD et le parcours de Barnes, Stark a trouvé des possibilités assez horribles et la moins horrifiante c'est qu'Erskine et le SSR (déjà à l'époque, les bons et les méchants ne sont pas si différents) se sont servis du Tesseract d'une façon ou d'une autre, soit par morceaux, soit en le faisant irradier d'autres éléments. (La plus horrifiante, c'est qu'il y a un corps de géant des glaces quelque part sur Terre et qu'on en a fait avaler des morceaux à Cap. Berk.) SHIELD n'était pas vraiment chaud pour commencer une enquête à ce sujet, de façon bien compréhensible, mais Stark et Clint ne sont pas enthousiastes non plus à l'idée de se retaper toute l'histoire, alors ils passent l'info à Loki. Ils savent que la curiosité au moins le poussera à aller voir, et s'il y a un corps, même avec ses problèmes envers les Jotun, il ne tolèrera pas que des barbares midgardiens le profanent.

Les choses marchent ! Clint en est étonné lui-même. Thanos a été défait définitivement, Hydra s'est pris une branlée, bonne pour un siècle de paix (si officiellement la lutte est finie, le Mossad par exemple et d'autres ne vont pas s'arrêter tant que le dernier nazi ne sera pas mort. Ça lui va très bien.) Barnes progresse et occupe Rogers à plein temps, les Vengeurs se multiplient et commencent à parler de se diviser en Equipe Côte Ouest et Equipe Côte Est. La Sorcière Rouge, au grand plaisir de son frère et après quelques mésaventures, a fini par grandir et sera pressentie pour faire partie d'une des équipes… celle où Pietro n'est pas, de préférence. Elle fera la gueule, mais tout le monde y est habitué.

Tout va donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes : c'est le moment idéal pour se barrer. Papi Clint, qui ne peut plus suivre les jeunes, va s'effacer discrètement pour s'occuper de ses fleurs (Il a cinq immeubles à son nom maintenant, légaux et tout et un certain nombres de jardins adjacents, oui) et aussi prendre son pied (Il a trente-six ans, il n'est pas si vieux), aller à la plage, dépenser des fortunes au casino, profiter de la vie comme il le mérite…

Enfin c'était le plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

PARTIE I COULSON

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve dans cette position, presque exactement dix ans après la naissance des Vengeurs, un gout amer dans la bouche. Il s'est mordu la langue mais ça n'est pas ce qui cause l'amertume qui lui remplit la bouche, non : c'est l'apparition devant lui.

Coulson.

Vivant.

Le bâtard.

Hill (qui lui en veut, plus d'avoir révélé que SHIELD était HYDRA que d'autre chose) lui a donné rendez-vous ce matin-là, à quelques pas de la tour Stark, pour rencontrer la nouvelle liaison des Vengeurs. Il se méfie toujours, alors il a demandé à Stark de le monitorer légèrement (à ce point de toute façon, l'ingénieur ne lui laisse jamais l'occasion de conclure un marché seul, de peur que leurs intérêts ne correspondent pas. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Clint a hâte de s'en aller, il en a assez des laisses pour toute sa vie. Ha.) Mais ça n'était pas coup en traitre auquel il s'attendait.

Celui-là, il n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir.

Si Coulson n'avait pas légèrement grossi, il aurait cru à un clone ou à une réplique quelconque.

Il a failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- Barton, lui dit le bâtard avec un sourire sadique. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

\- Coulson, s'efforce d'articuler Clint. J'aimerais en dire autant. Tu n'as pas un peu forci ?

La haine est palpable dans l'air mais Coulson ne fait que sourire plus terriblement.

\- J'ai l'intention de me remettre à la chasse, dit-il. J'ai entendu que le renard était de nouveau en saison.

Putain de bâtard.

Le renard c'est Clint, c'est clair. Et la saison… une fois Hawkeye retraité des Vengeurs, il n'a plus de protection. Rien n'empêche SHIELD de lui pourrir la vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et si c'est Coulson…

Clint frissonne. Personne ne le connait mieux que Coulson. Coulson est la seule personne qui l'ait tenu en laisse plus d'un an, il est la seule raison pour laquelle Hawkeye est marqué comme un atout de SHIELD.

\- Je suis meilleur maintenant, murmure Clint, enragé par une menace qu'il avait cru disparue.

\- Moi aussi, fait Coulson avec un large sourire. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne.

A cet instant, Hawkeye calcule les chances qu'il a de tuer le bâtard là, maintenant, tout de suite, avant que les choses deviennent officielles. Le regard de l'autre montre qu'il a compris et qu'il l'attend. Certainement le piège est déjà mis en place et d'autres agents dissimulés aux alentours. Malgré tout, Clint veut déchirer la gorge de l'autre avec ses dents. Plus jamais de cage pour lui, plus _jamais_.

Une voix brise le statu quo.

\- Agent Agent ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas que SHIELD faisait dans les clones ! C'est quelque chose qu'ils ont hérité de HYDRA ?

Malgré la situation, Clint a presque envie de rire. Faites confiance à Stark pour emmerder profondément les gens en moins de dix secondes. Coulson a l'air d'avoir avalé un citron.

Il se reprend quand même.

\- Mr Stark. Je suis la nouvelle liaison des Vengeurs.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que les zombies avaient le droit d'avoir un emploi au gouvernement. Est-ce que vous avez aussi le droit de vote ? Parce que je dois avouer, selon mon programme de recherches, Phil Coulson est décédé. Depuis des années. Je ne sais pas si la résurrection est légale aux Etats-Unis…

Coulson serre les dents, au moins son sourire a disparu, mais la face impassible demeure.

\- Opération secrète, dit-il.

Stark… siffle.

\- Joli, dit-il. Je savais que Fury était revanchard, mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point-là. L'opération est terminée, alors ? Fini de traverser les Etats-Unis en bus en sauvant les innocents ? Skye, Ward et Fitzwilliam vont bien ?

Coulson blanchit et pour une fois la rage se lit clairement sur son visage : visiblement personne n'était censé savoir.

Mais pour une fois l'attention de Clint n'est pas sur le bâtard et il se tourne vers Stark avec un sentiment de trahison. L'autre le regarde, un sourcil levé, comme pour dire « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Clint a un peu le vertige. Il n'a jamais pu échapper à Coulson mais il n'a jamais cessé de se battre. Stark… Stark est une autre question entièrement.

Coulson intervient. Lui non plus n'apprécie pas de voir leur tête à tête pris en main.

\- La situation présente n'est pas votre problème, M. Stark. Barton a officiellement démissionné de son poste de liaison avec SHIELD il y a trois jours. Il n'est plus un agent. A sa retraite des Vengeurs, il redevient un simple citoyen.

Son regard revient sur Clint.

\- Qui a beaucoup de réponses à donner.

Clint se raidit tout entier. SHIELD n'a pas peur de se salir les mains et de franchir la barrière de la légalité. Tout ce que Clint a est grand ouvert. En l'absence présumée de Coulson, il a cru qu'il était libre et ne s'est pas préparé au pire.

\- Tu t'es ramolli, Barton, rajoute le trou du cul pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais des bras l'étreignent par derrière et Stark pose son menton pointu sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Aaaah, fait le zigoto, je vois le malentendu ! Vous avez cru que Barton allait quelque part !

Clint et Coulson se figent, conscients qu'un nouveau joueur vient d'entrer en piste et qu'il sont tous les deux pris par surprise.

\- Non non non ! fait Stark de ce ton qui rend fous ses interlocuteurs, on n'allait pas laisser un _atout_ pareil prendre le large ! Clint ne va nulle part !

Coulson recule, confus, et si Clint n'était pas en train de paniquer, il apprécierait la vue beaucoup plus.

\- Il a annoncé ses intentions publiquement, M. Stark.

\- Pfff ! fait l'inventeur en agitant la main. Votre mort a été annoncée, et regardez-vous ! Florissant et jovial comme un cochon dans sa soue !

Clint ne devrait pas rire, ça n'est pas le moment.

Il rit quand même.

\- Les autres communiqués devaient suivre, une fois que le tapage serait retombé, poursuit Iron Man. Un membre fondateur de l'équipe qui se retire, ça fait du bruit ! L'annonce qu'il va joindre l'équipe en tant que membre directeur, ça méritait sa propre annonce.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Coulson qui a perdu sa belle indifférence (est-il possible que Clint ne soit pas le seul à s'être ramolli en l'absence de sa Némésis ? Plus tard).

 _Quoi ?!_ s'exclame intérieurement Clint qui n'en a jamais entendu parler.

Stark redevient sérieux mais ne lâche pas sa prise.

\- Agent, le meilleur cadeau que SHIELD nous a fait a été Barton.

Coulson ne dit rien mais sa face trahit son incrédulité.

 _Heu ?_ pense Clint, ahuri.

\- SHIELD avait des _projets_ pour nous, projets dont personne n'avait l'intention de nous mettre au courant ou de demander notre accord. Barton avait des _idées_ pour en retirer le maximum de profit tout en contentant ses employeurs. Entre les deux, les Vengeurs s'en sont mieux tiré qu'on aurait pu le prévoir.

 _Uh. L'analyse est… correcte_ , admet Clint qui s'est fait au langage de Tony au fur et à mesure des années.

(En regardant le visage confus de Coulson, il apprend une chose très importante : ça n'est pas le cas de l'autre agent. Quoi que ce bus ait fait au cours des années, tenir compte de Barton et de son équipe n'en faisait pas partie. Coulson n'a pas la moindre idée des changements qui ont eu lieu, réalise Clint, curieusement excité. Il se base toujours sur les personnalités qu'il a rencontré des années plus tôt. Et comme Hill et Fury ne peuvent pas reconnaitre que Clint a été plus intelligent qu'eux… ils n'ont pas pu dire quoi que ce soit de positif sur son compte ou sur les changements qu'il a mis en route. Uh.)

\- Il vous blousera, Stark, insiste Coulson sans prendre le temps de considérer la nouvelle information.

(Uh- _uh_.)

\- C'est ce qu'il fait. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a fait quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas dans son intérêt ? Il vous laissera nu et sans le sou, comme le petit escroc minable qu'il a toujours été.

Clint renifle.

Stark aussi.

\- Agent Agent ! Homme de peu de foi ! s'exclame le dingue. Comment ne pas regarder les exploits de Barton ces dernières années et se dire : cet homme est un _grand_ escroc ! Un magnifique escroc ! Le roi des escrocs !

Agent Agent a l'air assommé. Clint aime cette expression sur sa figure.

\- Merci, Tony, murmure-t-il, faussement modeste. C'est bon de se sentir apprécié.

\- Mais de rien, mon fauconnet ! Je n'ai pas peur de le dire : tu es le meilleur.

\- Stark… commence Coulson.

\- Agent ! le coupe Tony. Regardez les résultats ! Un escroc minable enchante le public et le déleste de ses biens, le laissant nu et dépouillé, comme vous l'avez dit. Mais un grand escroc… un _bon_ escroc _quitte_ ses victimes enchantées, ravies de l'avoir rencontrées, plus riches des aventures qu'elles ont vécues ensemble. Un bon escroc est celui que ses victimes aiment ! Et regardez agent : les Vengeurs prospèrent ! La jeune génération _révère_ Hawkeye ! Steve Rogers l'écoute – et ça mérite une médaille en soi-même.

Ça n'est pas faux.

\- Il n'a pas fait ça par gentillesse…, insiste Coulson qui n'en revient pas d'entendre l'enfant terrible chanter les louanges de son… atout.

\- Pas plus aucun d'entre nous, fait observer Stark plus calmement, confirmant que c'est un numéro de cirque de plus et qu'il maitrise la situation – ce qui est terrifiant.

\- La gentillesse est une denrée rare en Amérique, comme vous le savez. Tout ce que Barton a fait, c'est par intérêt. Mais son intérêt étant _notre_ intérêt, il a fait de son mieux pour que l'équipe survive, prospère et reste équilibrée – ce qui faisait partie de ses ordres, si vous vous rappelez.

\- Une mission qu'il a créé lui-même et arrachée à Fury ! craque Agent qui n'en peut plus.

\- Ah ah ah ! fait Stark, gentiment grondeur. Est-ce que Fury vous a autorisé à avouer qu'il s'est fait avoir ? Et par son propre agent ? Parce que vu d'ici, on pourrait dire que Clint Barton a bien servi SHIELD, d'abord en tant qu'atout, ensuite en tant que Vengeur. N'a-t-il pas sauvé votre organisation d'une mainmise par HYDRA ?

\- Il en faisait probablement partie ! rage Coulson qui n'a que deux vitesses : inébranlable et en avant.

Rogers et lui se seraient probablement entendus comme larrons en foire. Merci au destin.

\- Pfff ! évacue Tony qui ne s'est jamais tant amusé. Si HYDRA l'avait employé, je pense que notre équipe aurait pris un tour plus sombre… et un nom plus inquiétant.

Wow. Ça c'est le compliment ultime. Stark vient de reconnaitre que si Clint avait voulu, il aurait pu corrompre toute l'équipe. Peu probable mais ça fait plaisir à entendre.

En face, Coulson s'étouffe.

Stark reprend, plus sérieux.

\- Coulson. Même la mort d'un agent ne suffit pas à créer une équipe. Ça lui donne un bon départ, oui et encore, le temps que le pot aux roses soit découvert. Mais un plan n'est jamais suffisant devant l'imprévu. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir Loki, ni cette putain de gemme et son effet sur tous ceux qui l'approchent. SHIELD fonçait dans le rouge bien avant que Barton redresse la barre. Personne n'a vu venir Thanos, et le plan tout entier était le sien. On était un groupe d'individus rassemblés par un coup d'éclat mais trois jours après vos funérailles – très mignonnes d'ailleurs ! – on ne pouvait déjà plus se voir.

Plus personne ne sourit. Les masques sont tombés et contre toute attente, c'est Stark qui domine ouvertement la confrontation.

\- J'étais pressé de les voir s'en aller, poursuit l'ingénieur plus sombrement. Ma petite amie venait de me donner un ultimatum, j'avais découvert une armada extraterrestre à nos portes et pour finir on avait tiré un missile nucléaire sur Manhattan. Je n'attendais que de voir leurs talons avant de me précipiter sur le bar. Quand ils se sont tirés, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. J'ai passé une invitation générale bien sûr, mais c'était par habitude. Seul Bruce a accepté et encore parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller – et vous savez que kidnapper un homme dans la jungle amazonienne et l'abandonner au milieu de New York sans papiers n'est pas le meilleur moyen de s'attirer sa loyauté, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que comme pour moi, Shield vise pour une vibe « Regarde comme tu ne t'en sors pas quand on n'est pas dans le décor ». Parce que je dois vous dire que ça me fait toujours penser au fait que je ne serais pas dans cette merde si Shield ne m'y avait pas laissé, mais bon.

Clint rit presque. Coulson a l'air à la fois débordé par le flot, effrayé et indigné. On ne parle pas de la Sainte Mission de Shield de cette façon, non monsieur. Quant à suggérer que leurs tactiques sont parfois contre-indiquées… Clint a appris à ne plus le faire. Lui bon chien, bwana. Ouaf ouaf. Mais rien n'arrête l'ouragan Stark.

\- Résultat des courses, on s'enfonce dans le mélodrame chacun de notre côté : Rogers se comporte comme le soldat d'opérette que le cinéma lui a appris à être…

Comme c'est vrai. Et Coulson rougit très joliment. Clint pardonnera beaucoup à Stark pour cet instant béni.

\- Reclus dans une cellule en attendant la prochaine mission parce qu'il est trop buté pour ouvrir un dictionnaire et chercher ce que veut dire _paramilitaire_ …

Ou simplement parce qu'il n'a aucune idée originale à part « tape dessus », Hulk est un triomphe de l'évolution à côté de lui…

\- Pendant que Bruce s'enferme dans le laboratoire du 37e étage pour y réaliser des expériences déjà faites sur le sérum du supersoldat, en utilisant son sang comme dans un mauvais remake de _Frankenstein_ …

Clint travaille avec des cabotins. Pas possible autrement. Et c'est distrayant, sûr, il ne s'est pas ennuyé une fois au cours des deux trois dernières années, mais quand même. Tu croirais que ça s'arrête à un moment. Mais non. c'est comme s'ils tournaient leur propre film en temps réel : _Les Vengeurs_.

\- Et moi je passe en mode hystérique, incapable de jongler entre une relation qui coule, l'idée que les extraterrestres arrivent et qu'ils sont hostiles et les trente-six mille choses qui me sont arrivées depuis le début de l'année. Inutile de dire que je ne suis pas particulièrement productif pendant cette période.

En fait, Stark est étonnamment productif en période de crise, au point qu'une petite pointe de stress tous les deux ou trois mois…

Stark le regarde, son regard traduisant bien « Je sais ce que tu penses, maintenant arrête. » D'accord, d'accord…

(Il s'en souviendra pour le futur.)

\- Bref, le temps que Barton arrive, l'équipe n'était plus qu'un souvenir et je ne voyais Bruce que tous les trois jours. Un record, je suis sûr. Deux mois plus tard, on mangeait régulièrement, on avait des projets en commun et on commençait à penser à l'avenir. Incroyable. Quant à la partie où il nous a fait accepter Romanoff comme membre de la famille – je suis presque sûr que tout ce qu'il nous a raconté à son sujet est un mensonge.

Il se tourne vers Clint, l'air sincèrement bouleversé.

\- Barton, qu'est-ce qui est vrai de tout ce que tu as dit sur Romanoff ?

Dans le doute, être prudent et ne rien reconnaitre.

\- Je suis sûr que Tacha serait blessée que tu poses la question, Tony. Et est-ce que tu ne la connais pas assez bien pour te faire ta propre opinion, maintenant ?

Retour à l'envoyeur.

\- Argh. Fait l'ingénieur avec une expression torturée. Quel drame.

(Et c'est l'homme qui a résisté aux Ten Rings. Ne pas l'oublier.)

Le brun se retourne vers Coulson et reprend avec un air patient qu'il a sûrement copié sur quelqu'un.

\- Moi et Rogers. Il nous a fait collaborer, moi et Rogers, Coulson. Est-ce que ça ne mérite pas une petite mention spéciale, pour les coulisses de l'exploit ?

Uh uh. Effectivement, l'expression de l'agent se fait plus prudente. Il réfléchit. Ça n'est jamais bon.

Le brun se passe la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir.

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous dire ça, Agent Agent. Ça me fait me poser encore plus de questions sur Shield et à ce point, vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre.

Oh oh. Coulson se raidit. Menace enregistrée. Et Clint serait plus étonné de voir Stark aussi direct s'il ne lui avait pas appris à l'être.

(« - C'est parce que tu n'es jamais direct, Tony. Du coup, quand tu l'es, les gens courent aux abris. C'est un signe de la fin des temps.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Mais ça marche. »)

Stark est concentré sur son interlocuteur, ce qui laisse le temps à Clint de se demander, une fois de plus, s'il n'a pas fait une erreur en raffinant les instincts du génie.

(Et de JARVIS ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire au sujet de JARVIS…)

La conversation est sur sa fin, Clint le sent. Stark a montré la patience qu'il a pu, sans doute le seul résidu de l'espèce d'affection qu'ils avaient tous pour Coulson « Qui S'est Bravement Sacrifié Pour Nous… »

(Oui, Clint le hait. L'a toujours haï. Ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas brûlé son cadavre et éparpillé les cendres aux quatre coins du monde.)

\- Shield travaille en équipe. Vous nous l'avez toujours dit. Ou impliqué. Ça compte. Vous devriez savoir la somme de travail que demande l'entretien d'une équipe, dont la situation change à chaque tour de roue… ! Le Soldat Hiver, Coulson ! La présence d'une armada que j'ai filmée moi-même… ! L'arrivée de nouveaux membres, et je ne parle même pas des gamins ! Vous vous rendez compte combien de miracles Barton a dû réaliser chaque jour pour que tout se passe bien et qu'on continue à aller dans le sens où il voulait, c'est-à-dire celui de la prospérité et de la richesse ? Parce que je ne crois pas que vous auriez pu le faire, pour être honnête. Cette équipe Delta que vous êtes censé avoir dirigé pendant des années « dans la joie et la bonne humeur » est uniquement constitués de deux atouts, c'est-à-dire de gens qui ne peuvent littéralement pas refuser vos ordres, les discuter ou même les modifier. Shield pratique l'esclavage autant qu'Hydra et si vous croyez que vous auriez été capable de gérer cinq hommes au caractère difficile à travers une succession d'évènements inattendus, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.

Coulson est furieux. Littéralement livide. Personne n'a insulté ses compétences comme ça depuis… peut-être jamais, en fait, et insinuer que Clint est meilleur que lui… Si jamais Clint doit tuer Stark pour s'en sortir, il fera en sorte que ce soit sans douleur. Il lui doit bien ça.

(Reste encore la question de JARVIS. A étudier.)

Le génie en question en a terminé. Avec la conversation, oui, mais peut-être aussi avec Shield. Coulson ne le voit pas, aveuglé par des informations trop datées (et aussi la fierté de ses supérieurs - Sitwell n'aurait pas commis cette erreur, Clint en est sûr) mais l'archer a appris à reconnaitre cette expression, qui est le signal de « C'est bon, j'en ai vu assez. » Depuis Hydra, Shield essaie de rebâtir ses effectifs et sa réputation. Difficile, quand les Vengeurs qui ont découvert la menace non seulement ne collaborent pas mais en plus ont communiqué le fait à toutes les agences qu'ils pensent concernées aux coins du monde. Le grand public ne sait toujours qu'une fraction de l'ampleur de la catastrophe mais les autres gouvernements, par exemple, ne sont pas heureux de voir une agence si facilement infiltrée sur leur territoire. Et comme le président des Etats-Unis n'est pas enchanté non plus, leurs activités se réduisent. Tout le monde les garde à l'œil.

(Clint aurait pu leur dire que ne pas tenir le président au courant de la situation était une erreur. Tant va la cruche à l'eau, etc. Bien sûr, Stark et lui avaient déjà tout avoué – c'est la moindre des choses – mais le temps qu'ils ont mis avant de lui en toucher un mot a enragé l'homme.)

Ce qui veut dire que Shield n'est plus anonyme, ou respecté, ou fiable… et donc plus indispensable. Il y aura toujours des agences prêtes à espionner au dépend des traités, à trafiquer dans les zones interdites et à commanditer des assassinats, plus ou moins légalement : une de plus, une de moins… et jusque là tout le monde a respecté le statu quo parce que… eh bien parce que c'est un peu le problème des Vengeurs aux yeux du monde, qu'ils n'ont rien décidé à ce propos, parce qu'à part Clint aucun d'eux n'est capable de se dire « Bon c'est fini tout ça » et Clint n'a pas le pouvoir de le faire. Il est toujours surveillé de près lui-même et s'il disait « Oh, si on effaçait Shield de la face du monde… ? Ça peut pas faire de mal », tout le monde deviendrait très méfiant.

Mais Stark peut. Et il vient de le décider, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il en a marre, il vient de faire les comptes et a trouvé à Shield trop d'inconvénients et pas assez d'avantages, le dossier est fermé. Il ne va peut-être même pas s'en charger lui-même – il n'aurait sans doute pas la moindre idée de comment. Il va sans doute juste râler à un des aides du président qui le révèrent parce qu'il les avertit de ses plans avant de les annoncer à la presse…

(Ça aussi c'est Clint qui le lui a appris, merde)

Aide qui va transmettre l'information avec joie autour de lui et dans un mois le monde entier saura que les Vengeurs ne protègent plus Shield. Ça va être la curée. D'autant plus qu'à ce point chaque pays à sa propre équipe de super-héros et que Shield est connu pour la façon dont ils traitent les « atouts ».

Quelle bande de crétins. La politique à long terme, ça ne leur dit rien ?

Clint se félicité juste de s'être débarrassé de « Tacha » avant qu'elle reçoive l'ordre de le tuer. Et c'est ainsi que dans un grand geste de confiance, l'Amérique a rendu à la Russie la Veuve Noire, qui a pris place dans leur équipe nationale.

Pas à sa tête parce qu'il ne faut pas exagérer. Clint a essayé de toucher un mot à Mikhaïl des, heu, particularités de « Tacha »… mais l'autre avait l'air d'en savoir plus que nécessaire sur l'élevage des petites araignées. Il s'en sortira très bien. Et la camarade Romanova est partie radieuse. Sérieusement, Clint ne l'a jamais vu sourire pour de vrai, c'est un peu effrayant. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'après ça Bruce était content de la voir partir aussi.

(Honnêtement, à son âge, tomber amoureux d'une femme qui ne s'exprime que par clichés et a autant de personnalité qu'une poupée de bois. Et c'est sa faute si Betty Ross s'est fatiguée d'attendre et a épousé le docteur Samson qui a l'air d'un brave type. Equilibré. Compétent. De là à se faire le rebond sur l'équivalent d'une poupée gonflable… Quoique.)

Même avec le départ de membres fondateurs, le groupe est assez grand pour couvrir deux côtes des Etats-Unis. L'expérience des dernières années leur a appris à demander de l'aide si nécessaire et à faire face le reste du temps. Ils s'en sortent bien.

Ce qui veut dire que Shield vient de passer aux oubliettes. Finalement. Clint ne pourra pas commenter en mangeant du popcorn faute d'attirer l'attention d'une bonne âme, mais…

Va te faire foutre, Coulson. Et crève en enfer.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

PARTIE II STARK

Coulson finit par partir, agité et jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule. De dos, il est franchement rondouillard. Clint se demande si ça peut vraiment être la dernière fois qu'il voit Super Agent… et se retourne avec pas mal d'anxiété vers son nouveau maitre.

Stark. Ça n'est pas bon du tout. Stark, et son intelligence surélevée. Stark et son attention aux détails. Stark et sa nouvelle compréhension de l'être humain, que Clint lui-même lui a enfoncé dans le crâne ces quelques dernières années. Stark et _JARVIS_.

Clint ne panique pas, il a trop de classe pour ça, mais il n'en est pas loin. Ça n'est pas l'avenir qu'il se préparait, non monsieur.

(et une petite voix, très loin derrière son inconscient ricane. « Tu croyais que tout se passerait comme prévu ? Coulson a raison, tu t'es ramolli, mon vieux. _Rien_ ne se passe jamais comme prévu, tu as fait ta fortune là-dessus. Reviens sur terre et assume les conséquences de tes actes… ou quelqu'un d'autre le fera pour toi. »)

Il se calme. A un problème, il y a toujours des tonnes de solutions.

Il se rend compte qu'il a continué à fixer nerveusement son coéquipier… qui ne s'est aperçu de rien, occupé qu'il est à donner des instructions à son Bon Génie (ou Mauvais Génie ? A voir.) Stark, qui gesticule comme d'habitude, finit par croiser son regard du coin de l'œil et se rappelle de sa présence et peut-être même de la situation.

\- Quoi ?! fait le génie sur la défensive. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça ? Tu oublies que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, mon angelot : on a vraiment besoin de toi.

Clint garde le silence. Rager ne lui a jamais rien apporté. Guetter les hésitations, les faiblesses, c'est plus son truc.

Stark soupire.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon fauconnet. En tant que membre directeur, tu auras plein de temps libre pour t'occuper de tes immeubles, de tes entreprises et même d'aller faire la nouba. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Et tu ne vas pas me dire que tu peux trouver plus luxueux que les entreprises Stark.

\- C'est vrai que tu assures généralement question fourniture, s'aventure prudemment Clint, et je suis sûr que tes cellules sont incroyablement confortables, mais être un citoyen libre a ses attraits aussi.

L'ingénieur n'a pas le moindre tressaillement. Pas de culpabilité de ce côté-là, donc. Merde.

\- Libre _et_ riche, hein, Cupidon ? Parce que tu aurais pu te tirer dans le bordel des premières années et SHIELD n'aurait même pas eu les ressources pour te rechercher. Blague à part, le tour d'Amérique de Coulson était ridicule de toutes les façons.

\- Tu savais qu'il était vivant.

\- Presque depuis le début, en fait. Mais c'est toi qui m'as poussé à chercher. Après ta première intervention, quand Bruce et moi on s'est aperçu à quel point on t'avait sous-estimé, on s'est demandé de quoi exactement étaient fait les agents de SHIELD. Et aussi pourquoi tu étais classé « atout » et ce qui qualifiait Coulson comme « laisse ». Le résultat a été instructif, je t'assure.

\- Mais tu n'as pas repéré HYDRA.

\- Loin de là.

Et voilà la culpabilité. Bonne nouvelle, Stark n'est pas aussi équilibré qu'il le prétend.

\- Pas la moindre idée jusqu'à ce que tu m'amène les preuves sur un plateau et je dois t'avouer, mon fauconnet : si quelqu'un d'autre me l'avais dit, je t'aurais soupçonné en premier.

Ce qui est une preuve d'intelligence même si Clint ne le lui dira pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Oui, Clint est curieux. C'est sa marque de fabrique, en fait.

Stark rit franchement.

\- Curieux comme une pie, hein ? C'est ta subtilité, en fait.

Huh ?!

\- Ton absence totale de honte et de préjudice, ta capacité à manipuler n'importe qui en leur disant ce qu'ils veulent entendre, ton empathie profonde. Ta compétence, quoi.

Huh.

\- Tout ça est incroyablement flatteur, mais…

Stark rit encore, mais plus sombrement.

\- Ne prend pas cet air niais, Barton. Je ne plaisantais pas, tout à l'heure. Si tu avais voulu qu'on prenne une autre direction, personne n'était mieux placé et mieux équipé. Tu aurais pu nous corrompre, facilement. Tu aurais pu nous briser, de cent petites façons malicieuses qu'on n'aurait jamais repéré. JARVIS t'a pris comme modèle pour ses interactions humaines, c'est te dire.

Gloups. Ça c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il a l'attention du Génie. Des génies.

Une envie de rire terrible l'envahit en pensant à Aladin. Qui est passé de petit voleur à héros alors qu'il voulait simplement être riche. Voleurs et génies sont incompatibles, clairement. Ils se démultiplient.

\- Et ça m'empêche d'être HYDRA comment ?

Il poserait bien des questions sur son traitement de Potts et de Rhodes mais ne jamais rien reconnaitre à moins d'y être forcé est la règle des voleurs et des espions pour de très bonnes raisons.

Le brun se passe la main dans les cheveux, l'air soudain fatigué.

\- D'abord, tu es bien trop avide pour laisser un atout de taille passer à quelqu'un d'autre si tu peux en tirer profit. Tu n'es fidèle à personne d'autre que toi-même. La seule façon pour un groupe de te garder en laisse, c'est de t'assurer que vos intérêts sont partagés. Ou simplement parallèles.

Vrai. Bien exprimé aussi.

\- Non que je m'attende à ce que tu cesses de tirer sur la laisse en question, assure le génie. Tu déteste être contrôlé, encore plus que d'être pauvre. Tu ne vas jamais arrêter de chercher la sortie. Et je suis sûr que tu la trouveras… un jour.

Frapper ou ne pas frapper ? Clint est sûr que son sourire montre bien trop de dents.

\- Mais pour en revenir à HYDRA, eux et SHIELD sont deux faces d'une même pièce : arrogants, sûrs de leur cause et de leur compétence, ils prétendent calculer à long terme… mais ne comprennent évidemment pas ce que veut dire le mot.

Intéressant.

\- Laisser le client content, satisfait, en réclamant encore… ça n'est pas leur manière d'opérer. Pour HYDRA, c'est la terreur à tous les échelons et SHIELD réclame le respect dû à leur Mission. Faire participer le gogo à son arnaque est la marque des grands et je n'ai vu que toi la pratiquer, pour l'instant.

Eh bien…

\- C'est pour ça que je me suis assuré que Sitwell y passait, continue à babiller l'ingénieur. Vu comment tu en parlais, j'avais peur que vous soyez deux. Surtout si lui était fidèle à HYDRA ou convaincu par leurs idéaux.

Eh bien… zut.

Clint a envie de bouder. Il aimait bien Sitwell.

L'autre rit.

\- Vu ta tête, j'ai bien fait de le mettre en tête de liste. Il était si bon que ça ?

Ne pas répondre, ne pas répondre, ooom…

\- Mais le fait que je n'ai pas repéré HYDRA et que tu l'aies fait me réconforte plutôt, mon fauconneau : ça prouve que tes compétences sont indispensables aux Vengeurs. Pense à tout ce qu'on a fait en tandem, toi et moi. C'est pas étonnant ?

Clint ne dirait pas en tandem, non. Ils ont travaillé « en équipe », peut-être, jusqu'à un certain point.

Stark rit encore.

\- D'accord, d'accord : tu nous as exploités sans honte, JARVIS et moi, pour qu'on fasse le gros du boulot après que tu ait déterminé l'objectif à atteindre, et on était tellement tourneboulés qu'on ne s'est aperçu de rien sauf longtemps après. Tu es le parfait marionnettiste. Ça suffit pour ton ego, Cupidon ?

Eh bien, oui, mais il ne va pas le dire. C'est le moment de détourner la conversation et peut-être d'essayer de marquer un point.

\- C'est pas le problème, Tony. Chacun a son opinion et la vérité est relative. Mais tu le reconnais toi-même : Je suis un membre fondateur des Vengeurs. Peut-être LE membre fondateur, pas Fury. Et j'ai bossé pour que ce groupe survive, tu le sais, tu étais là. J'ai gardé des secrets, oui, mais tout ce qu'on a fait, ces dernières années, on l'a fait ensemble. Tu me faisais confiance, quand on chassait HYDRA dans les fichiers de SHIELD, et plus tard. J'ai contribué à tout ça, de mon mieux. Je pensais qu'on était proches. Pas comme toi et Bruce, sûr, mais on a bossé côte à côte ces dernières années, ça ne signifie rien ? On est pratiquement une famille, et tu te retournes contre moi comme ça ?

Clint est le maitre du regard blessé. Un chien ne ferait pas mieux.

Tony Stark hausse les épaules.

\- Je suis sûr que j'éprouve bien plus d'affection pour toi que tu n'en éprouve pour moi, archer. Tu sais que JARVIS et moi on essaie depuis le début de te diagnostiquer parce que ta façon de ne pas t'attacher aux gens que tu exploite est carrément terrifiante ?

Clint en reste un peu sonné. C'est vrai que les génies veulent comprendre, plus que contrôler (mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, il faut qu'il s'en souvienne.)

\- Je t'aime bien, dit-il un peu bêtement.

C'est vrai, en plus. Si Stark se révèle un adversaire de poids ça va rapidement passer, mais…

\- Je sais, répond l'autre sérieusement. Bruce a une théorie qui dit que les escrocs de grande envergure éprouvent une sorte de pitié affectueuse pour leurs victimes, pauvres oisillons prêts à être plumés. Comme on en a pour les enfants, enfin je l'ai entendu dire.

Ici le génie change de conversation à la façon enrageante qui est la sienne.

\- Tu sais que je ne pense pas aux enfants comme ça, hein ?

Ils sont aussi très exposés, à ce coin de rue. Il n'y a personne mais il suffit que SHIELD ait laissé un observateur pour qu'ils apprennent plus que Clint ne voudrait sur les rouages de son groupe.

Son groupe. Merde. Il va être obligé de penser aux intérêts des Vengeurs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à se débarrasser d'eux.

\- JARVIS ?

Il interrompt le discours du brun.

\- Tu gardes cet entretien privé ? On est très exposés, là.

Et c'est retour à Papa Clint. Argh.

\- Des brouilleurs sont mis en place, Vengeur Hawkeye.

Et il se fout de sa gueule en plus. Merveilleux. L'enfant prodige de Stark : Le Portrait De Son Père.

\- Le dernier observateur a quitté les prémisses il y a sept minutes, bien avant que des sujets sensibles soient abordés. Tout est sous contrôle.

Et là, vous voyez, une personne normale paniquerait en entendant une Intelligence Artificielle sans les trois lois d'Asimov déclarer que tout est sous contrôle. Mais Clint, Clint n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'il soit pratique.

\- Merci.

\- Et tu es toujours tellement poli avec JARVIS ! s'émerveille Stark. Tu n'oublies jamais « merci » et « s'il vous plait ». Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin d 'être aussi formel avec lui, hein ?

Oui, la ressemblance familiale se fait sentir. Horriblement.

\- Peut-être, fait Clint prudemment, que _toi_ tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel. Il te pardonnera beaucoup. Mais quelle espèce d'idiot se met à dos quelqu'un qui voit tout, entend tout et a une mémoire infaillible ? Tu n'as peut-être pas réalisé mais JARVIS est un joueur à part entière de cette partie. Et s'il a commencé à ton niveau socialement, il apprend très vite.

Silence. Une demi-seconde. Et puis :

\- Merci, Vengeur Hawkeye.

Clint est entouré de petits cons.

\- Wow, fauconneau, tu as toujours l'œil à l'aguet ! Mon JARVIS ! Te voilà arrivé à l'âge adulte et reconnu membre des Vengeurs par Hawkeye en personne !

Ça va bientôt s'arrêter, oui ? Cette journée n'est décidément pas la meilleure de la vie de Clint Barton. Il a hâte d'en commencer une autre.

\- Vous parliez des enfants, M. Stark, continue la voix – faussement – plate.

\- Oh, oui ! reprend la cervelle d'oiseau. Barton, quand je pense à Peter, à Harley, même à Pietro, j'éprouve un respect immense, pas de la pitié. Je sens, je sais qu'ils ont des possibilités énormes devant eux, qu'ils vont réaliser des choses incroyables et que c'est mon devoir de les aider à s'accomplir, à atteindre leur maximum.

Wow. On ne peut mieux résumer l'instinct maternel. N'empêche, le plus grand génie du siècle, esclave de ses hormones ? Qui l'eut cru ? Note à soi-même : ne jamais, jamais s'en prendre aux enfants ou essayer de se servir d'eux pour arriver à ses fins (enfin pas plus que d'habitude) dans le périmètre de l'ingénieur.

\- Tu ne me comprends pas du tout, hein ?

Clint revient à l'instant présent pour trouver son interlocuteur le fixant avec une expression très jeune sur le visage.

Il répond avec prudence.

\- Tony, la majorité de l'humanité ne te comprends pas. Des psychologues expérimentés ne te comprennent pas. Est-ce que je suis censé avoir trouvé le code secret ? Parce que là, je peux te le dire : tu me surestime. De loin.

Stark rit un peu tristement, cette jeunesse incongrue toujours présente dans son expression comme un signal d'alerte.

\- Non, je voulais dire… C'est ce que j'éprouve, mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, hein ? Même en additionnant mes expériences comme tu le fais d'habitude, tu ne vois pas comment j'arrive à cette conclusion. Tu penses que j'ai été bercé trop près du mur, ou que je suis victime de mes hormones, ou…

On ne va pas en rester là cent ans, non plus.

\- Ecoute, je respecte tes opinions de toute façon. Si tu me dis que c'est ce que tu ressens, pas de problème.

Stark rit encore mais il a les larmes aux yeux ?! Okay, si l'ingénieur se met à pleurer, Clint se barre. Il ne faut pas exagérer, ho !

\- Ne panique pas, mon fauconnet, on en reparlera. Pas de sentiment avec Hawkeye sauf quand c'est pour obtenir quelque chose, hein ? JARVIS, ajoute-le à notre profil.

C'est vraiment une journée de merde.

\- Si tu as fini de délirer, fait Clint un peu sèchement, on peut en finir et rentrer au QG ?

\- Presque, fait l'ingénieur, revenant à sa personnalité de base. Je te tiens. Tu n'aimes pas ça. Je sais, tu sais, nous savons etc. Ça n'est pas l'idéal, surtout que je t'ai vu quand tu as le dos au mur. Mais j'ai, nous avons besoin de toi. Ce que tu as fait des Vengeurs, en quelques années, en dépit des intentions de SHIELD, de HYDRA, du gouvernement et d'autres, en dépit de nos problèmes personnels et de nos persos peu compatibles, ça tient du miracle. Que tu aies fait de nous une unité fonctionnelle… ça mérite une médaille. Des médailles. Et je sais que tu t'en fous mais si mon opinion de génie a un peu de valeur pour toi, je te dirais que les Vengeurs sont ton chef-d'œuvre : un groupe que tu as volé, qui ne pouvait pas marcher et dont tu as fait une force à prendre en compte.

\- …

\- Et tu m'as, tu nous as appris beaucoup. Pas seulement aux mômes, mais Bruce et moi, je peux te dire qu'on a progressé de trois niveaux en ingénierie sociale. Mais un groupe est toujours en évolution et avant qu'on se sépare, j'ai besoin de savoir quels objectifs attribuer à chaque groupe et s'il faut changer le statut légal et s'il faut changer notre politique de recrutement parce que je sais que tu nous laisse gentiment l'impression qu'on prend ces décisions ces dernières années mais faut pas charrier, on n'a jamais rien fait sans toi derrière ! Et je sais qu'il va falloir qu'on apprenne à vivre sans toi parce qu'aucune laisse ne te retiendra indéfiniment, mais pitié pitié Papa Faucon, dis-nous ce qu'il faut faire !

Le con. Et il est sincère en plus. Clint retire tout ce qu'il a dit : il va le tuer.

(JARVIS)

JARVIS. Oui. Ne pas oublier JARVIS.

On se calme. Le bon côté : Stark ne veut pas garder Clint pour son usage personnel. Il n'a pas non plus l'intention d'être sa nounou ou son geôlier. _L'intention_. Ce qu'il veut, c'est que son Papa Faucon s'occupe de la petite famille qu'il a créé spécialement pour lui…

(Clint est peut-être un peu impressionné par le niveau de pragmatisme de l'ingénieur. Oui, il lui a effectivement donné tout ce qu'il voulait, mais accepter une vie même idéale en sachant que c'est complètement artificiel… Chapeau. Peu de gens peuvent reconnaitre que le motif ne fait en fait aucune différence tangible (Clint va zapper ce discours incompréhensible comme quoi _l'enfant est l'avenir de l'homme,_ par contre. Pas son problème, et il en a déjà assez.)

En attendant…

\- Appelle-moi Clint, fait-il en soupirant. Puisqu'on est une paire, maintenant.

Il ne faut pas plus d'une demi-seconde à l'autre pour comprendre.

\- Ho ho ho ! Le privilège de la laisse ? On en est aux petits noms ? Ça veut dire que tu vas enfin m'appeler Tony, même quand tu n'essaie pas de me manipuler ?

Clint a un sourire charmant, même si c'est lui qui le dit.

\- Maintenant, tête de fer, c'est Tony en permanence.

Et ils repartent à la tour dans les éclats de rire, conscient du gant qui vient d'être jeté, chacun la main dans la poche de l'autre.

Comme de vrais complices.


	18. Chapter 18

PARTIE III CLINT

Une fois rentré, il lâche Stark dans la cohue qui les accueille – parlez d'un papa poule – et va s'isoler au vingt-quatrième étage qui lui est réservé. Officiellement pour l'entrainement, mais en fait pour lui permettre de prendre un bol d'air quand la foule en bas l'étouffe. Même JARVIS est supposé ne pas espionner le vingt-quatrième étage. Mot clé : supposé. Clint sait que l'autre a des yeux partout, ouverts en permanence. Mais il prendra même son illusion d'intimité. Shield l'a habitué à pire.

Il se déshabille, prend une douche dans la salle de bains de grand luxe qui a été construite exprès pour lui (« Si tu m'avais dit que tu aimais le style bordel oriental, mon lapin, je t'aurais construit un hammam tout de suite ! »), sort sans se sécher et va se planter avec un verre près des immenses baies vitrée qui donnent sur la ville. La vue est phénoménale.

En gros, les dernières années ont bien rapporté. Il vit dans le luxe, ne se voit jamais rien refuser, possède des biens en son nom ainsi qu'un ou deux comptes bancaires bien remplis, quelques diplômes de plus au cas où il en aurait besoin et quelques contacts de plus, des personnes de confiance qui lui doivent leur nouvel emploi et leur nouveau bien-être. Ça peut toujours servir.

Il s'est débarrassé de Romanova. Alléluia.

Il n'est pas responsable de Steve Rogers et oui, ça mérite une mention spéciale.

Hawkeye est maintenant une légende. Il a une bonne réputation. En tant que membre des Vengeurs, en tant que _liaison_ des Vengeurs, et à l'intérieur de l'équipe. Même les membres qui ne le connaissent pas très bien savent que s'ils ont un problème, c'est papa Hawkeye qu'il faut aller voir.

(Ce qui est bien utile pour se tenir au courant des problèmes à venir)

Il n'a aucun doute : sa vie est bien meilleure que quand il était un atout de Shield. Il a pris les bonnes décisions ces dernières années en faisant naviguer cette équipe qu'il était censé noyauter. Il a reçu plus de mille fois sa mise. Il ne va pas geindre parce que la situation s'est retournée sur lui. Il a créé le personnage de Hawkeye, si fidèle, si loyal et si totalement indispensable... qu'on ne peut réellement pas s'en passer. Il est amer mais il doit le reconnaitre : c'est sa faute.

Il veut quand même être libre. Ne plus porter de collier, ne plus recevoir d'ordres, ne plus respecter l'opinion de personne. Ne vivre que pour lui, enfin.

Ça va être plus difficile. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça, mais Stark (et Banner !) sont pire que Coulson. Ils ont moins d'a-priori, ils le connaissent (un peu) et surtout ils ne le sous-estimeront plus jamais. Et JARVIS le traquera aux quatre coins de la terre.

Mais il y arrivera. Ils sont toujours des intellectuels : plus de réflexion que de bon sens et l'intelligence artificielle suit encore difficilement les méandres de la conscience humaine. Sans parler de l'inconscient.

Clint sera libre. Un jour.

Ça va lui demander du temps, des efforts et de la subtilité : mais il a de tout ça à revendre et si les dernières années lui ont appris quelque chose, c'est la signification du mot patience. Stark a tort de penser que le mettre en contact avec la trentaine de gosses naïfs qui se veulent la nouvelle génération des Vengeurs est une bonne idée. Clint ne fait pas dans l'altruisme mais eux sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi, surtout si ça contredit la version officielle. S'il s'agit de protéger le pauvre fragile Hawkeye de la dureté de ses supérieurs qui lui en demandent bien trop… il n'aura qu'à choisir ses complices dans la foule.

Parce qu'un vrai escroc gagne toujours à la fin.

Il lève le verre en direction de son reflet dans la vitre miroitante et porte un toast à sa santé.

 _Bientôt_ , promet-il. _Bientôt_.

Et si le coucher de soleil en face de lui donne à sa silhouette un reflet rouge… eh bien c'est de circonstances.

Fin.


End file.
